


Un Viaje Largo (Traducción)

by Joan_of_Arc



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow & Catelyn Stark (NO ROMANTICO)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan_of_Arc/pseuds/Joan_of_Arc
Summary: Jon no va al Muro y termina acompañando a Catelyn a Desembarco del Rey. Juntos deberán esconderse y evadir peligros mientras el continente se sumerge en problemas y se acerca cada vez más hacia una guerra civil donde diferentes facciones mienten, ocultan verdades y complotan unas contra otras.–-->CATELYN Y JON EMPRENDEN UN INTERESANTE VIAJE JUNTOS.





	1. Invernalia: La visita del Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de una historia originalmente escrita en inglés: "A Long Journey"

“Parece como si solo estuviera durmiendo” comentó Lord Eddard Stark peinando con su mano el cabello de su hijo que yacía inconsciente en su cama. La caída había sido brutal pero no fatal. Y mientras el niño siguiera vivo, la familia se aferraba a esa esperanza de que no muriera.

“Si solo está durmiendo, ¿por qué no despierta, Ned?” respondió una cansada Catelyn Stark con sus ojos fijados en su amado hijo.

Lord Stark tomó la mano de su esposa y posó sus labios sobre sus nudillos besándola suavemente. “Bran es un niño fuerte” dijo en un intento por tranquilizarla. “Va a estar bien. Despertará pronto.”

“Pero tu no estarás aquí para verlo” ella le reprochó sin apartar su mirada del niño en la cama.

“Hice un juramento, Cat. Debo ir”

“También me hiciste un juramento a mí” respondió apesadumbrada. “Pero esta no sería la primera vez que rompes tus juramentos hacia mí” susurró en una voz casi imperceptible.

“Cat, por favor” dijo Ned apretando suavemente los dedos de su esposa. “Tus manos están frías” notó.

“Tengo frío.”

“No hace frío, mi amor, y hace calor en este dormitorio. Quizás deberías ir a tu cuarto a descansar. No te has movido de este lugar en días” le sugirió dándole un beso en la frente.

“No me puedo ir. ¿Y si justo despierta? ¿Y si no despierta más? Bran me necesita” respondió con desesperación. Por primera vez sus ojos dejaron a su hijo y se posaron sobre su esposo. “También te necesita a ti. Yo te necesito. No te vayas, por favor” le rogó.

“Sabes que debo hacerlo. No tengo opción” le respondió bajando su cabeza.

“Eso es lo que los hombres dicen cuando los llama el honor. Es lo que se dicen a sí mismos para convencerse. Pero tu sí tienes una opción, y ya la escogiste. Te irás con el Rey. Tengo cinco hijos. Uno de ellos está en esta cama casi sin esperanzas, con un pie en este mundo y un pie en el otro y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él. Mis dos hijas te las llevas contigo. Mi hijo mayor, Robb, está obligado a asumir responsabilidades y obligaciones que no serían necesarias si tu te quedaras. ¿Y Rickon? Va a crecer sin su padre para guiarlo y enseñarle. No puedo, Ned. Por favor. No puedo” sollozó.

“Sí puedes, Cat. Eres fuerte, debes hacerlo.”

“¿Y él? preguntó ella súbitamente y sus mirada se endureció.

“¿Bran?” dijo Ned confundido.

“No, no Bran. Tu otro hijo.”

“Jon” respondió respirando profundo. Ned sintió como el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y como ese abismo que dos por tres existía entre él y su esposa aparecía una vez más: la misma grieta que se cerraba con amor solo para resurgir cada vez que su nombre sonaba. Jon ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, pero también era un recuerdo permanente de un tiempo más oscuro, y algo que Cat jamás había podido superar. Y realmente no podía culparla por ello. Él había depositado esta carga en ella y ella había intentado llevarla lo mejor que pudo. Sin brindarle amor al niño que representaba todo lo que ella más temía, al menos había sido decente y cordial y Jon jamás había sido apartado de la familia. Más que eso no podía pedirle a su esposa. “Lo podría llevar conmigo” sugirió. “Pero la familia real podría tomarlo como un insulto si llevo un bastardo.”

“No, claro, no sería bueno insultarlos con un bastardo. Eso no sería apropiado, ¿verdad?” respondió con sarcasmo sin siquiera intentar ocultar su resentimiento.

Ned se mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos. “Lo he escuchado hablar sobre unirse a la Guardia. Podría tener un futuro allí, pero es un juramento de por vida, Cat.”

“Él podría tener un futuro en donde tú quieras si hubieras hecho las cosas bien. Cualquiera de tus abanderados y familias leales a ti lo hubiera tomado como pupilo o como escudero si les hubieras pedido” respondió y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en su hijo.

“Se podría quedar aquí, junto con Theon. Robb va a necesitar su apoyo. Y siempre podrán ser de ayuda con Rickon.”

“Ned, ¡basta! Es tu hijo, no el mío. Es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. Bastante tengo con mis propios hijos ahora que tú te vas. Haz con él lo que te parezca. Es tu problema, no el mío.”

El abismo rápidamente se transformó en un océano imposible de atravesar. Ned quería abrazar a su esposa, decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Pero, ¿cómo podría asegurarle que todo realmente iba a salir bien? Todas las conversaciones que había tenido con su esposa desde la llegada de la familia real a Invernalia y la propuesta que el Rey Robert le había hecho le vinieron a la mente. 

Ser Mano del Rey, no solo era un gran honor, también era su deber. Y le daría una oportunidad de averiguar la verdad detrás de la muerte de la Mano anterior, Jon Arryn. La historia oficial de muerte natural sonaba muy sospechosa, especialmente luego de recibir la carta de Lysa implicando a los Lannister, la familia de la reina Cersei. Lysa Arryn, la hermana de Catelyn, había escrito específicamente que su esposo había sido asesinado.

Ser nombrado Mano del Rey también traía consigo un beneficio adicional: su hija Sansa contraería matrimonio con el hijo del rey, el príncipe Joffrey. Ned no estaba seguro si eso era un beneficio o una carga, pero Sansa estaba muy ansiosa al respecto y ya había anunciado su deseo de casarse con Joffrey. 

Lamentablemente estos “honores” venían con un precio. Tendría que dejar su familia y su casa, algo que realmente no tenía deseos de hacer, y se llevaría a sus dos hijas consigo. Además, su hijo mayor Robb pasaría a ser Lord de Invernalia y debería convertirse en adulto antes de lo pensado. Como Catelyn había dicho, su hijo menor Rickon crecería sin una figura paterna. Él sabía que Robb podría llenar ese vacío, pero no era justo para Robb. Ya bastante era que le estaban cargando todas las responsabilidades de un Lord, no podría pedirle que se convierta en padre también. El accidente de Bran solo había empeorado la situación. Se sentía horrible de tener que irse sin saber si su hijo volvería de despertar. La condición de Bran también había afectado a su esposa. Catelyn estaba completamente devastada y no era más que una sombra de la mujer que era. Por más que al principio ella había estado de acuerdo en aceptar la propuesta de Robert, y hasta había insistido en que lo hiciera, ahora las cosas habían cambiado en forma radical. Y su opinión también había cambiado. Ahora le estaba rogando que no se fuera.

¿Y qué hacer con Jon? Tendría que quedarse en Invernalia. Sería de gran ayuda para Robb y Rickon. Sí, ya había tomado la decisión. Jon se quedaría en su casa, al menos hasta que Robb se sintiera cómodo en su puesto como Lord y Bran se hubiera despertado y las cosas volviesen a estar en orden.

Tomada su decisión, se puso de pie, acarició al lobo que dormía lealmente a los pies de Bran, besó tiernamente la frente de su esposa otra vez y salió de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas para hacer. Tenía que dejar todos sus asuntos oficiales en orden, tenía que empacar, y tenía que preparar un viaje para sus dos hijas y sus lobos. Los lobos habían sido una interesante adición a la familia. Los habían encontrado en el bosque durante la ejecución de un desertor de la Guardia. Los niños se habían mostrado muy contentos con sus mascotas nuevas, y tenían uno para cada uno de sus hijos – sus seis hijos. Ellos mismos se encargaban de darles de comer y de limpiar lo que dejaban sus mascotas nuevas. _Esto les ayudará a aprender lo que es tener responsabilidades y alguien a quien amar y cuidar,_ su esposa había dicho: Familia y Deber, como decían las palabras de su casa. Y aparentemente había tenido razón. Sansa le estaba ensañando a su lobo como comportarse durante el viaje, y según Arya, su lobo la estaba ayudando a empacar. El lobo de Bran, por su parte, se había vuelto muy leal y no se había movido de su lado en ningún momento desde el accidente.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el día en que el rey y toda su comitiva debía irse de Invernalia. El rey Robert montó su caballo y proclamó orgulloso que su familia estaría volviendo a la capital con una nueva familia aliada, una nueva Mano del Rey, y una hermosa esposa prometida para su hijo. La gente en el patio aplaudió y vitoreó al rey, la reina, su hijo y la familia Stark. La reina saludó con su mano a la gente que se había juntado en el patio para despedirlos y montó en el carruaje junto con sus tres hijos. Arya y Sansa abrazaron y besaron a los seres queridos que estaban dejando atrás y montaron en el carruaje tras la reina. Las niñas tenían sentimientos encontrados de tristeza por las personas a quienes iban a extrañar y ansiedad por lo que les depararía en futuro en la capital. Por más que ellas habían insistido y prometido cuidar de sus lobos en el viaje, la reina se había opuesto a que los animales viajaran con ellos. _Esas bestias son un peligro_, había dicho, y nadie la contradijo. Luego de ver a sus dos hijas despedirse con lágrimas de sus lobos, Ned se volvió hacia su pupilo Theon Greyjoy y le dio unas últimas palabras de despedida. Abrazó a sus dos hijos mayores, Robb, su heredero, y su otro hijo Jon, y les ofreció unas últimas instrucciones y consejos paternales. Luego acarició el pelo enrulado de su hijo más pequeño, Rickon, con la promesa que se volverían a ver pronto.

Catelyn hubiera podido haber visto todas esas despedidas si solo se hubiera asomado por la ventana. Pero todavía se encontraba encorvada sobre la cama de su hijo enfermo rogando, rezando y llorando. Maldecía a todos los dioses exclamando que no era justo que otros niños pudieran jugar y correr mientras su hijo yacía inmóvil en la cama y quizás nunca volviera a despertar. Tan enfrascada estaba en su hijo que nunca vio a su esposo y sus hijas dejar el castillo. Nunca vio al rey y su familia irse. Y nunca vio como sus hijos que habían quedado en Invernalia realmente la necesitaban.

A medida que pasaban los días, Robb trataba de tomar el lugar vacante que había dejado su padre. Se convirtió en Lord, tal como había entrenado toda su vida. Se apoyaba mucho en Jon y escuchaba los consejos de Maester Luwin. Iba a ver a su madre todos los días, pero ella seguía firme junto a Bran sin salir de la habitación. Bran todavía no había despertado y mucha gente ya había perdido las esperanzas que alguna vez lo hiciera. Pero no su madre. Ella se rehusaba a creer que su pequeño hijo podría morir. Robb no podía ni imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando su madre en este momento. Siempre había escuchado que perder un hijo es de lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona. Su madre era una de las mujeres más fuertes y capaces que él conocía, pero la persona frente a la cama de Bran distaba mucho de esa mujer activa y segura que él conocía y tanto amaba. Robb sentía que la estaba perdiendo a ella también y no podía contar con ella tanto como quisiera. 

“Madre, debemos hacer nombramientos nuevos” Robb intentó buscar la opinión de su madre una noche. “Maester Luwin cree que Mycah podría ser nombrado herrero principal. Jon también está de acuerdo dado que Mycah fue aprendiz de herrero por tantos años. ¿Qué opinas?”

“¿Qué pasó con Phillard?” preguntó su madre confundida.

“Madre, Phillard se marchó con Padre, y Bracken se lastimó en el accidente la semana pasada” respondió Robb preocupado que su madre haya olvidado esos detalles.

“Ah, verdad. Mycah está bien entonces.” 

“Madre, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de esta habitación? Rickon te necesita. Yo te necesito. Y tu necesitas cuidarte también. Esto no está ayudando, madre. No puedes ayudar a Bran si tu mueres.”

“Tampoco lo puedo ayudar si estoy viva” respondió derrotada.

“¡No digas eso!”

El aire estaba espeso y caliente en la habitación. Ni Catelyn ni el lobo de Bran se habían movido de ahí en días y el olor empezaba a hacerse notar. Robb se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Pero cuando abrió las cortinas algo llamó su atención.

“¡Fuego!” gritó. “¡La biblioteca está en llamas! ¡Quédate aquí!” le ordenó a su madre y corrió hacia el pasillo.

Se apresuró a llegar a la biblioteca tan rápido como pudo, dando órdenes mientras corría. Para cuando llegó, Jon y Theon ya habían empezado a llenar baldes con agua. Usando las cortinas y los tapices de la pared para apagar las llamas en poco tiempo pudieron controlar el fuego. Ahora tendrían la ardua tarea de limpiar todo y averiguar qué podría haber causado el fuego. Esta tarea se vio súbitamente interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que provenía del otro lado del castillo.

“Yo voy” se ofreció Jon y salió a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

Iba revisando todos las habitaciones mientras pasaba sin notar nada extraño en ellas, hasta que llegó al cuarto de Bran. La puerta, que normalmente estaba cerrada estas últimas semanas, estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar gemidos de dolor y ruidos violentos. Empujó la puerta abruptamente y se sorprendió de ver un hombre atacando a la esposa de su padre. Catelyn se estaba defendiendo e incluso había arrancado un par de dedos de la mano del hombre con sus propios dientes. Pero ahora el hombre la sujetaba por la espalda y había llevado un cuchillo hacia su garganta. Ella intentó interponer sus manos al filo de la navaja sobre su cuello, pero no hizo más que cortarse los dedos. Ambos tenían sangre en sus cuerpos y en sus ropas. Cuando el hombre vio a Jon en la puerta rápidamente soltó a Catelyn, quien no pudo evitar caer hacia adelante por la brusquedad del movimiento. Ella se tornó a ver que había pasado y el hombre aprovechó el momento para cortarla en el pecho y apuñalarla en el estómago. Viéndola caer al piso, Jon se lanzó hacia su atacante, pero una sombra gris le ganó la carrera. El leal lobo, a quien Bran todavía no había podido nombrar antes del accidente, se adelantó y saltó en defensa de su amado amo. La lucha no duró mas que unos instantes ya que el lobo se abalanzó sobre el hombre y le arrancó la garganta de un mordisco. El asesino gimió y tomó unas últimas bocanadas de aire con dificultad mientras sus ojos se cerraban y la sangre se esparcía por el piso debajo de su cabeza.

Una vez que vio que el hombre ya no era una amenaza y que el lobo se volvió a su lugar junto a Bran, Jon se aseguró que su hermano estaba a salvo y fijó su atención en Catelyn. La sangre le botaba a borbollones y estaba apenas conciente, pero estaba viva. Suavemente abrió su bata y se aseguró que las heridas no eran letales. Su camisón gris se había tornado un carmesí profundo, especialmente a la altura del pecho y el abdomen que no paraban de sangrar. Sus manos estaban cubiertas en sangre también y un par de dedos había sido casi cercenados cuando intentó frenar al hombre que le quería cortar la garganta.

Suavemente y tratando de no agravar sus heridas, Jon la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama junto a Bran. Catelyn gimió y de a poco fue despertando de su estupor.

“¡Bran!” fue lo primero que salió de su boca mientras sus ojos se posaban en Jon. “Quiere matarlo. Ayuda a Bran. ¡Por favor!”

“Bran está bien” Jon intentó tranquilizarla. “Usted lo salvó. El lobo lo salvó. Él está bien.”

“Tu …” balbuceó ella perdiendo la conciencia lentamente.

“Tranquila. Abra sus ojos. Voy a buscar ayuda, pero debe mantenerse despierta” él le rogaba mientras se asomaba al corredor para pedir ayuda.

“Tu …” ella balbuceó de nuevo “ … nos salvaste.”


	2. Invernalia: Planes de viaje.

Robb se encontraba revisando los gastos incurridos durante la visita real junto con Jon en la oficina de su padre – _mi oficina ahora_, se corrigió no sin cierto temor.

“Tu madre se siente mejor aparentemente” comentó Jon.

“Si, hasta que vea cuánto nos costó la visita del rey” respondió mostrándole a su hermano una tablilla con el consumo de vino de las últimas semanas.

“¿Quién diría que un hombre tan chiquito pudiera tomar tanto?” exclamó Jon recordando a Tyrion Lannister, el hermano enano de la reina.

“Entre lo que toma el Enano y lo que come el Rey”

“¡Bueno, el Rey hace ambas cosas al mismo tiempo: comer y tomar!”

“¡Y coger!” rió Robb. “¿Cómo puede irse con las prostitutas estando casado con Cersei Lannister? ¡Increíble!”

“Muchos hombres recurren a prostitutas” respondió Jon.

“Pero no padre. Él jamás le haría eso a mi madre” dijo el joven Lord de Invernalia para luego callar. Ambos hermanos se miraron y respiraron hondo. Había ciertas cosas de su padre que preferían no saber. “Bueno, yo sólo se que si estuviera casado con una mujer tan hermosa como Cersei no buscaría otra.”

“Algunos hombres están casados con mujeres bonitas y aún así les son infieles” agregó Jon todavía pensando en su padre.

“¿Y qué te pareció la princesa Myrcella? Estaba linda. Se parece a su madre.”

“Y no a su padre, ¡gracias a todos los dioses!” rió Jon. “¿Te casarías con ella?”

“Puede ser. ¿Y tú?”

“Yo soy solo un bastardo, Robb. ¿Por qué querría una princesa casarse con un bastardo?”

“Hipotéticamente. ¿Te gustaría?”

“No podría ofrecerle nada. No tengo ningún título.”

“¡Pero por todos los dioses, eres insufrible Jon! Déjalo así. ¿Qué te pareció el príncipe?”

“¿Tommen? Me pareció simpático.”

“No. Me refería a Joffrey. Va a casarse con Sansa.”

“Supongo que está bien. A Sansa seguro le gustó, la vi muy a gusto con él. Además, si se casan, algún día será reina, que es lo que tu hermana siempre quiso.”

“_Nuestra_ hermana, Jon” le aclaró Robb. “Es tan hermana mía como tuya.”

“Bueno, espero que _nuestra_ hermana sea feliz, entonces” sonrió Jon sin mucha convicción. “¿Has sabido algo de Padre?”

“No, nada aún. Iban a tomar el Camino Real. Con tanta gente, tantos caballos, soldados a pie, más los carruajes, y todavía el rey que seguramente los hará esperar para ir de caza y con mujerzuelas, no creo que hayan llegado a la capital todavía. Calculo que deben estar en las Tierras de los Ríos a esta altura.”

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por Maester Luwin que venía a buscarlos. “Su madre los está llamando, Lord Robb. Quiere reunirse en el Bosque de los Dioses. Theon ya está con ella.” 

Preguntándose que podría querer Catelyn, ambos muchachos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Bosque de los Dioses en la parte norte del castillo. Cuando llegaron vieron que no solamente Theon ya se encontraba allí, sino también el viejo maestro de armas Rodrick Cassel. Catelyn tenía mucho mejor apariencia, lucía más fuerte y decidida. Luego del intento de asesinato en el dormitorio de Bran, Catelyn había sido llevada a su propio dormitorio para que Maester Luwin pudiera curarle las heridas y cuidar de su salud. Las heridas habían sido graves pero no mortales. Este descanso forzado sirvió también para que ella recuperara las fuerzas que había perdido durante todas esas semanas que había permanecido inmóvil frente a la cama de su hijo. Bran todavía no había despertado, pero al menos Catelyn ya no pasaba todas sus horas encerrada en la habitación del niño. 

“Creo que Bran no se cayó de la torre. Creo que lo empujaron” comenzó Catelyn con gran severidad, dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor, el pupilo de la familia, el bastardo de su esposo, el viejo maestro de armas y el leal Maester.

“¿Qué estás diciendo, Madre?” preguntó Robb preocupado.

“Siempre fue muy bueno trepando” agregó Maester Luwin. “Nunca se cae.”

“Alguien intentó matarlo. Dos veces” continuó Lady Stark ofreciendo sus manos vendadas como prueba del intento de asesinato. “¿Por qué querría alguien matar a un niño inocente? A menos que haya visto algo.”

“¿Algo como qué, mi Lady?”

“No lo se. Pero estoy segura que los Lannister tienen algo que ver en esto. Tenemos motivos para sospechar de su lealtad a la corona.”

“Quizás Bran los vio conspirando contra el rey. Si, como dijo Padre, tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de Jon Arryn, quizás también planearan matar al rey y ¡Bran los vio!” razonó Robb.

“¿Se fijaron cómo era el arma que tenía el asesino?” preguntó Cassel. “Es muy fina para un hombre de su calaña: la hoja es de acero valirio y el mango es de hueso de dragón. Esa arma no es de él, alguien se la dio.”

“¡Alguien con mucho dinero!” exclamó Theon.

“¡Vienen a nuestra casa como invitados e intentan matar a mi hermano y mi madre!” soltó Robb con rabia.

“¡Pagarán por esto!” espetó Jon.

“Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán” dijo Robb entre dientes llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su espada.

“Tienes mi espada, Robb” juró Theon orgulloso.

“Y la mía” agregó Jon con el mismo tono belicoso y la mano sobre la funda de su espada en su cintura. 

“¿Pero es que acaso va a haber una guerra aquí en el Bosque?” los rezongó Maester Luwin. “Guarden sus espadas. Los juramentos de guerra muy fácilmente se convierten en actos de guerra si no se piensa antes.”

“Todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió, Robb, son solo sospechas” agregó Catelyn tratando de apaciguar a su hijo y los otros dos jóvenes.

“Debemos avisar a Lord Stark.”

“Sí. Debemos enviarle un mensaje inmediatamente.”

“No, no podremos estar seguros de que la carta llegue a sus manos y no sea interceptada. No queremos que nadie se entere de nuestras sospechas”

“Entonces yo mismo iré” dijo Robb con autoridad.

“Iremos contigo” prometieron en seguida Theon y Jon.

“No” Catelyn cortó su entusiasmo. “Robb, siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia. Iré yo misma.”

“Prepararé los guardias para que la acompañen, mi Lady” ofreció Cassel.

“No, un grupo grande de gente solo llamaría más la atención” respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza cortésmente. “No queremos que los Lannister sospechen nada.”

“Yo iré con usted, mi Lady” se ofreció Theon.

“Aprecio tu gesto, Theon, pero tú no puedes salir de Invernalia. Lo lamento mucho, pero fuiste traído aquí por un motivo y mi señor esposo no querrá que te alejes del castillo si no hay necesidad. Si no estás bajo la supervisión de un Stark, tu familia puede verse tentada a tomar acciones que solo conducirán a más violencia y forzar a Robb a tomar medidas contra a ti que seguramente nadie querrá. Además Robb te necesita aquí.”

“Entonces Jon irá contigo” decidió Robb. Catelyn y Jon se miraron entre sí y luego ambos se volvieron hacia Robb. Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, por lo que Robb aprovechó su silencio para aclarar su posición. “Madre, tu eres la única que conoce Desembarco del Rey. Viajar sola es muy peligroso y tampoco puedes llevar muchos guardias contigo. Cuanto menos gente sepa de nuestras sospechas mejor, por lo que solo puede ser uno de nosotros. Levantaría muchas sospechas si yo voy. Necesito a Maester Luwin conmigo. Al haberse ido Jory, Ser Rodrick tiene más tareas y responsabilidades y no puede abandonar su puesto. Theon no puede dejar Invernalia por temor a lo que pueda hacer su familia. No hay otra opción, deben ir ustedes dos juntos. Es mi decisión final.”

.

.

.

Catelyn estaba en su dormitorio empacando unas mudas de ropa en un morral cuando Robb le fue a hablar. Él golpeó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Al no obtener respuesta, hizo su entrada y se sentó en un banco, pero su madre no hizo más que ignorarlo. Con más decisión corrió un vestido y una camisa de lugar y se sentó en la cama

“Estás arrugando mi ropa” le dijo ella fríamente.

“¿Y no se van a arrugar en el morral?” le retrucó su hijo.

“Robb, ¿por qué él?” preguntó ella finalmente yendo directamente al grano.

“Ya te dije. Es el único que puede ir. Mira, mandaría un ejército entero para protegerte, pero sabes que eso no es lo mejor. Mandaría a Theon, pero tú no confías en él. Como tú misma dijiste, su familia se puede rebelar si ya no está bajo nuestra tutela, y no podemos permitir que los Greyjoy se rebelen.”

“No es en Theon en quien no confío, es su familia. Y me preocupa más lo que tu tendrás que hacer si eso llega a pasar. Tu eres el Lord del castillo. ¿Podrías ejecutar a tu amigo?”

“Esperemos que nunca llegue a eso” admitió él.

“Tu eres el Lord de Invernalia ahora” dijo Catelyn sentándose junto a su hijo. “Hay muchas decisiones que deberás tomar, algunas de las cuales pueden ser muy difíciles. Theon te prometió su lealtad y tú la aceptaste. Pero te puedes ver obligado a quebrar esa lealtad, aunque sea contra tu voluntad. Muchas veces el honor te obliga a hacer cosas que no quieres. El gran problema con el honor es que muchas veces cumplir un juramento hacia una persona implica romper tus juramentos hacia otros.”

“No estás solo hablando sobre Theon, ¿verdad?”

“Tu padre quebró un juramento conmigo” suspiró triste. “Yo podría aceptarlo si no tuviera que verlo todos los días. Yo se que tú confías en Jon, pero como hijo de tu padre, él es quien significa más peligro para ti si quisiera a usurpar lo que te corresponde. Muchas veces la gente hace cosas que no te esperas y te hieren cuando menos lo imaginas. Las personas que más amas son las que más te hieren. Y yo no quiero que te lastimen.”

“¿Cómo te pasó a ti?”

“Yo me sentí herida, no lo voy a negar. Me sentí traicionada y humillada. Pero eso fue hace ya muchos años. Mi confianza en tu padre se quebró – casi por completo por un tiempo, debo decir. Pero lo arreglamos. Y de ahí salen todos tus hermanos menores” sonrió dulcemente. “El problema no es el hijo de tu padre. Muchos hombres tienen hijos bastardos todo el tiempo. El problema es que no es el hombre que engendra un bastardo quien es deshonrado, es la mujer. No es el hombre que engendra un bastardo quien es visto con desprecio, sino la esposa engañada. Yo podría haber soportado la humillación si hubiera sido cosa de un solo día, pero tenerlo aquí, todos los días ha sido muy difícil para mí. Además, no es tanto mi honor lo que me preocupa, es la seguridad de mi familia. Es muy peligroso criar hijos bastardos de la manera que tu padre lo ha hecho. Jon ha sido educado como un Lord, y eso le puede dar ideas. Nuestra historia está llena de ejemplos de bastardos que usurpan a sus hermanos.” 

“Jon nunca haría eso, y tú lo sabes.”

“Por tu bien, y el bien de todos, espero que tengas razón. Pero si él se levanta contra ti, tú te verás forzado a tomar medidas en su contra. ¿Estás preparado para enfrentar tus responsabilidades si Jon hace algo que no debería?”

“Supongo que veré llegado el momento. Hasta ahora no ha hecho nada inapropiado. Pero tú igual no lo quieres.”

“No es tema de quererlo o no quererlo. Él no es mi hijo, Robb, tú lo eres. Y Sansa y Arya. Y Bran y Rickon. Su presencia en esta casa los puede poner a ustedes en peligro.”

“Bueno, no tienes porqué quererlo, solo déjalo ser.”

“¿Y cuando no lo hice? Más allá de mis sentimientos y mis sospechas, más allá del peligro que represente él para ustedes, más allá de que tan herida y humillada yo me haya sentido, ¿acaso alguna vez hice algo en contra del muchacho?”

“El muchacho tiene nombre.”

“¿Acaso alguna vez hice algo en contra de Jon?”

“No, nunca” aceptó Robb. “Y eso habla bien de ti. Pero aún así no quieres que vaya contigo, ¿verdad?”

“Prefiero que no.”

“Debes dejar tus resentimientos triviales de lado y hacer esto por mí. No solo por mí, sino también por Bran. Y por Rickon. Por padre y las niñas.”

“¿Triviales? Temo por tu futura esposa e hijos si crees que su seguridad es trivial.”

“Bueno, pero es mi decisión. Es lo que es mejor para todos, incluso si tú o él no lo ven así o se sienten incómodos.”

“Como desees” aceptó su madre finalmente.

.

.

.

Una vez que hubo hablado con su madre, era el turno de hablar con Jon.

“¿Terminaste de empacar?” Robb le preguntó a su hermano. “¿Hay suficiente espacio en el bolso para todos tus cepillos y productos de belleza? Me imagino que no vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conquistar a todas esas muchachas sureñas que sueñan con un norteño rudo y salvaje.”

“Por más lindo que esté mi cabello, no va a ocultar el hecho que soy un bastardo.”

“Uf, acá vamos de nuevo” Robb sacudió su cabeza y levantó las cejas exasperado. 

“Además, voy a estar más preocupado por esquivar esas miradas amenazantes de tu madre.”

“No te va a amenazar.”

“¡Me odia Robb! ¿Por qué me mandas con ella?”

“No te odia, solo resiente la situación.”

“Bueno, pero no es mi culpa.”

“No, no la es. Y tampoco es su culpa. Al igual que le dije a mi madre, lamento mucho que ambos se sientan incómodos, pero necesito que se olviden de sus resentimientos triviales y trabajen juntos.”

“¿Triviales? Claro es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no es en ti en quien ella clava esa mirada helada.”

“Es verdad. ¿Y sabes por qué es a ti a quien mira así y no a mi? Porque yo soy su hijo y tú no. ¿Acaso es tu culpa? Por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco es culpa suya. ¿Y qué? Te mira mal. ¿Acaso es realmente tan malo? Ignóralo, ¡carajo! Dada la situación, en realidad deberías estar contento que ella solo te mira feo. Ya se que no es fácil para ti, pero tampoco es fácil para ella. Nunca te hizo nada malo, y nunca lo hará” dijo Robb haciendo una pausa para respirar. “Jon, no preciso que la quieras, solo déjala ser” le pidió repitiendo las palabras que había usado con su madre.

“¿Y cuando no lo hice?”

“Mira, puede ser que mi madre no te quiera. Bueno, en realidad, no. No le agradas y no confía en ti. Yo no comparto su opinión pero ella tiene sus motivos y no se lo voy a reprochar. Tú no la quieres tampoco y no le tienes mucho respeto. Al igual que con mi madre, no comparto tu opinión, pero tú tienes tu motivos y no te lo voy a reprochar. Pero ahora preciso que los dos hagan esto juntos por mi. No hay nadie más a quien pueda enviar. Necesito que la protejas. Hazlo por mí. Por Bran y Rickon. Por padre y las niñas. Por favor.”

“Como desees” Jon aceptó finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así comienza el viaje ... Espero que les guste.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Camino a Desembarco del Rey: Aventuras en la carretera.

Su plan era mantener el viaje lo más secreto posible, por eso esperaron hasta el atardecer antes de partir. Luego de haber empacado algunas mudas de ropa y otros efectos personales en sus morrales, Jon y Catelyn se encontraron con Robb, Theon y Maester Luwin en el establo. Robb les entregó una cartuchera con dinero y Catelyn también había tomado algunas de sus joyas y objetos valiosos para vender por si llegaran a necesitar. Maester Luwin les entregó una bolsa con pan, frutas y algo de carne disecada, así como dos botas con agua. La comida no les daría para llegar muy lejos, pero por lo menos era un buen comienzo. Jon había querido llevar a su lobo, Fantasma, pero Robb lo había convencido que no era una buena idea. _¿Acaso conoces posadas para lobos en la capital?_, había bromeado. Llevar a Fantasma solo llamaría más la atención en un viaje donde querían pasar desapercibidos.

“Cuida a tus hermanos” Catelyn le recordó a su hijo mayor.

“Sí, madre” le sonrió. “Recuerden, traten de no hablar con nadie y pasar lo más inadvertido que puedan.”

“Sí” asintió Jon con su cabeza. “Si salimos ahora, deberíamos estar llegando a Puerto Blanco en unos tres días”

“Un viaje a Desembarco por mar no debería costar más de un dragón por cabeza” acotó Maester Luwin.

“Me sentiría más seguro si pudiéramos pedir apoyo a Lord Manderley en Puerto Blanco” dijo Robb frunciendo los labios y suspirando fuerte.

“No podemos. Cuanto menos gente sepa de nuestro viaje, mejor” Catelyn se apresuró a responder.

“¿Tienes la daga?”

“Sí, está en mi morral.”

“Yo tengo algo para ustedes” Theon se acercó tímidamente llevando su mano a sus bolsillos. “Les puede ser útil en algún momento.” Primero se dirigió a Jon y le entregó una pequeña navaja. “Por más que disfruto todas las bromas que te hago y que me divierte molestarte, quiero que sepas que son solo bromas. Me sentiría muy apenado si algo te llega a pasar.”

“Gracias Theon” le respondió Jon apreciando el gesto del joven pupilo.

“Mi Lady” Theon se dirigió a Catelyn, “usted viene de la tierra de los ríos. El agua le fluye por las venas, como a mí. El agua es una fuente de vida.” Se llevó las manos a otro bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño anzuelo con el diseño de un kraken y un cable atado a la punta. “Imagino que sabe como usarlo.”

“Sí” respondió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando gratos momentos de una vida que hacía tiempo había terminado. “Cuando era niña íbamos al río a pescar con mi hermana y un amigo que vivía con nosotros. Un pupilo, como tú. Gracias, Theon”

“Vuelvan tan pronto como hablen con Padre y cuídense mucho” les recordó Robb interrumpiendo este inesperado momento sentimental.

“Si Bran despierta dile que …” Catelyn no supo como expresar en palabras esa mezcla de emociones que sentía. “Dile que volveré pronto. Dile que hice todo lo que pude por él pero que ahora debo ir a ayudar a su padre y sus hermanas.” Sus ojos se habían humedecido, pero su hijo le apretó las manos suavemente sacándole un pequeña sonrisa.

Catelyn se giró hacia Jon, le asintió con la cabeza y ambos montaron en sus respectivos caballos. Abrocharon sus capas, pasaron las capuchas sobre sus cabezas y le dieron la primera patadita inicial a sus caballos. En silencio se dirigieron al portón y salieron de la protección del castillo hacia la vasta inmensidad de la noche que caía sobre el Camino Real en dirección a Puerto Blanco.

Cabalgaron durante toda la noche hasta que el sol empezó a despuntar por el este. Ahí decidieron hacer una pequeña parada para hacer sus necesidades y comer algo. No intercambiaron palabra alguna, y el silencio se cernía sobre ellos como una gran nube de humo. No tenían nada para decirse el uno al otro, nada que no supieran ya. Ambos querían hacer el viaje, ambos querían advertir a Ned sobre la conspiración de los Lannister y los peligros que los acechaban, y ambos querían averiguar quién había mandado al asesino. Solo que no querían hacerlo juntos.

Luego del pequeño desayuno retomaron su viaje y no pararon sino hasta media tarde.

“Lady Stark,” Jon interrumpió el silencio que los venía persiguiendo desde que salieron de casa, “debo hacer mis necesidades. ¿Podemos parar?”

Ella se dio vuelta y asintió imperceptiblemente. “A mi también me vendría bien una pausa.”

Bajaron de sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia los árboles en dirección opuesta el uno del otro. Una vez que hubieron terminado, tomaron un pequeño descanso y aprovecharon para comer algo. “Los caballos necesitan descansar” agregó Catelyn.

Comieron su cena en silencio y en seguida continuaron su camino.

El sol estaba a punto de esconderse y tanto Catelyn como Jon se encontraban bastante cansados. Habían estado cabalgando por casi un día entero. Jon ya había empezado a cabecear montado en su caballo. “Creo que deberíamos para antes de que alguno de nosotros se caiga de su caballo y se lastime” sugirió Jon. Lady Stark, a quien se le habían cerrado los ojos un par de veces, no tuvo reparo y estuvo de acuerdo.

“Puedo prender un fuego” sugirió Jon.

“No creo que sea buena idea. No queremos que nadie vea el humo o los restos de nuestro campamento mañana de mañana.”

Catelyn le entregó a Jon un pedazo de pan y una manzana y preparó lo mismo para ella. Saciaron su sed racionando el agua de sus respectivas botas. Una vez terminada la improvisada cena, cada uno se envolvió en su capa, se dieron vuelta y cerraron sus ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. 

Cuando Catelyn se despertó, lo primero que notó fue la capa de Jon en el suelo y que el bastardo de su esposo no estaba junto a ella. Se preocupó por un momento hasta que lo vio acercarse tirando de los caballos.

“Fui hasta el arroyo y los llevé para que pudieran beber y alimentarse” explicó el muchacho.

“Bien”

Catelyn tomó el bolso y buscó un pedazo de pan, el cual cortó a la mitad. Le entregó una mitad a Jon y se llevó la otra a su boca.

“Deberíamos llenar nuestras botas ahora que estamos cerca del arroyo, antes de emprender nuestro camino tierra adentro” sugirió Catelyn. Jon se ofreció a hacerlo y se llevó las dos botas consigo. Catelyn aprovechó el momento de privacidad para hacer sus necesidades antes de proseguir con su largo viaje.

El camino que habían elegido bordeaba un pequeño arroyo por algunos kilómetros antes de meterse tierra adentro por el bosque para luego salir al río Cuchillo Blanco que los llevaría directo hacia Puerto Blanco. Montaron sus caballos de nuevo y dejaron el claro junto al arroyo, se internaron en el bosque y pasaron la noche recostados sobre un gran tronco, uno a cada lado del árbol. Así pasaron otro día de cabalgata frenando sólo para comer y hacer sus necesidades. Ya era casi el atardecer para cuando el camino llegó al Cuchillo Blanco y decidieron acampar detrás de unas rocas a unos pocos metros de la costa.

“Para mañana seguramente ya lleguemos a Puerto Blanco” dijo Catelyn mientras partía un pedazo de carne disecada, le pasaba una mitad a Jon y se quedaba ella con la otra. “Cuando lleguemos debemos ir directo al puerto sin llamar mucho la atención.”

“Maester Luwin dijo que hay un servicio diario a la capital. O podemos sacar un pasaje en un buque mercante. ¿Cuál prefiere, mi Lady?” le consultó Jon mordiendo con fuerza un trozo de carne particularmente seco y duro.

“El que encontremos” respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¡Maester Luwin seguro se mató buscando la vaca más dura y vieja del castillo!” dijo Jon en tono de broma al ver que ella estaba teniendo la misma dificultad con su pedazo de carne.

“¿Y quien dijo que era una vaca?” le retrucó arqueando las cejas. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa y luego continuaron su cena en silencio.

“Hace más frío aquí cerca del río que anoche en el medio del bosque” observó Catelyn cerrando bien su capa y apretándola a la altura de sus hombros.

“Quizás pueda prender un fuego. Nadie nos va a ver detrás de estas rocas.”

“Es muy riesgoso. Estamos muy cerca de la ciudad, alguien puede vernos.”

La gruesa lana de sus abrigos no era suficiente para templar el frío que se colaba a través de su ropa. Ambos estaban temblando, y ambos sabían lo que debían hacer: dos cuerpos acurrucados comparten más calor corporal que dos cuerpos separados. Pero eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Ninguno quiso hacer pública y notoria su incomodidad para no parecer débil frente al otro, optando, en cambio, por cerrar bien sus capas y darse media vuelta para dormir sin tener que verse las caras.

Esa mañana fue Catelyn quien se levantó más temprano y preparó el desayuno antes que Jon se despertara. Una vez terminada la pequeña merienda prosiguieron su viaje. Para el mediodía ya habían alcanzado las murallas de la ciudad. En silencio y con sus cabezas cubiertas con sus capuchas hicieron su camino hacia el puerto.

“Mi Lady, por favor no lo tome como una ofensa, pero creo que debo ser yo quien hable con los capitanes. Una mujer bonita viajando sola puede levantar sospechas o llamar la atención, cosa que debemos evitar” sugirió Jon.

“¿Y no crees que quizás un mercante naval astuto y malicioso pueda intentar aprovecharse de un muchacho tan joven viajando solo?” le retrucó ella. “Pero tienes razón. Tú vas a llamar menos la atención que yo. Toma, lleva este saco con dinero. Ten cuidado.”

“Espere aquí. Yo la vendré a buscar una vez que haya podido encontrar pasaje para los dos.” Ambos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Jon se marchó en dirección al puerto y Catelyn se quedó en las afueras cuidando los caballos.

Una vez en el puerto Jon empezó su búsqueda por un barco que zarpara hacia la capital. El buque mercante ya había salido esa mañana y no habría otro sino hasta dentro de dos días. Su otra opción era una pequeña nave de pasajeros que tenía un servicio diario hacia la capital pero que hacía escala en varios poblados a lo largo de la costa.

“¿Cuánto por dos camarotes en su barco?” le preguntó Jon al capitán.

“Solo me queda uno” respondió.

“¿Cuánto?”

“¿Cuánto tienes?”

Jon metió la mano en el saco y le entregó dos pequeños atados de monedas. “Esto es todo lo que le puedo dar.”

El capitán observó las monedas con atención y las pesó con su mano. “Trato hecho.”

“¿Tiene espacio para dos caballos?”

“Eso te va a costar otro atado” le respondió el capitán señalando su saco de monedas.

Jon respiró hondo y, muy a regañadientes, tomó otro atado de monedas y se lo entregó al hombre.

“Salimos en tres horas. Asegúrate de haber abordado para ese entonces porque yo no espero por nadie.”

Con los pasajes en la mano, Jon se alejó del puerto, volvió a donde Catelyn lo estaba esperando y le explicó lo que había podido conseguir. Tratando de no pensar en que en esa noche iban a tener que compartir habitación, se dirigieron una vez más al puerto y abordaron el buque con tiempo de sobra. Acordaron permanecer en la habitación hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la costa.

Jon sentía que el aire le faltaba. El pequeño ojo de buey de su camarote no permitía que pasara mucha luz y se estaba empezando a marear. Entre la falta de aire y el movimiento oscilante del barco sobre las olas Jon se empezó a sentir cada vez peor. Se estaba sofocando. Necesitaba luz. Necesitaba aire. Murmuró una débil excusa y salió a la cubierta. Una vez al aire libre, se sintió más aliviado, no solo por la brisa fresca del mar sino también por el respiro que le brindaba este momento de soledad. Catelyn, por su parte, también se sintió aliviada de poder estar un tiempo tranquila a solas.

Jon nunca había estado en un barco antes. Este balanceo de un lado a otro sumado a su cansancio acumulado le estaba pasando factura. Se aferró a la baranda, pero temía que sus debilitados brazos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantarlo si los golpeaba una ola más grande. Sintió envidia del resto de los pasajeros que no parecían tan afectados como él. Una arcada se le subió repentinamente a la garganta y no tuvo más opción que asomarse hacia el agua para no manchar su ropa. Su estómago se revolvió y Jon lanzó todo su contenido por la borda. Jadeó y jadeó hasta que por fin pudo respirar. Fue allí que sintió una mano que lo tomaba por el brazo y lo sujetaba firme. Otra mano le ofreció una bota con agua y Jon tomó una gran trago para quitarse ese gusto rancio de la boca. 

“Despacio. No tragues” le indicó esa mano. Pero ya era muy tarde. Para cuando levantó la mirada, su estómago dio otra arcada y vomitó lo que le quedaba sobre la generosa mano y el cuerpo al cual ésta pertenecía.

“Lady Stark” exhaló avergonzado. “Lo lamento mucho.”

“Ve al camarote” respondió ella entre dientes. “Acuéstate en la cama y cúbrete los ojos con un paño mojado. Eso debería aliviar el mareo.”

“Lo lamento mucho” repitió Jon, sin poder dejar de mirar el vómito que cubría la mano y la ropa de la esposa de su padre.

“Ve. Ahora” lo apuró ella. “Yo voy a intentar limpiar esto y luego te veo” agregó mirando su propio brazo con disgusto.

Jon se fue caminando a la habitación apesadumbrado y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Para cuando Catelyn retornó al cuarto, Jon se encontraba en la cama con un trapo húmedo sobre la cara.

“Logré sacar el vómito de la capa y pude limpiar mi vestido. Espero que se seque durante la noche” dijo Catelyn apoyando la capa en una silla.

“Realmente lo lamento mucho. No me di cuenta que era usted.”

“¿Primera vez en un barco?” preguntó en un tono seco.

Jon asintió suavemente y musitó un débil “Sí.”

“Si te sentías mal tendrías que habérmelo dicho” le recriminó sin resentimiento. “Y no deberías haberte asomado hacia la borda para vomitar. Eso fue muy riesgoso. Te podrías haber caído.”

“Lo lamento” asintió Jon

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Catelyn le preguntó en un tono que, sin ser el mismo que usaba con sus hijos, al menos era más suave y denotaba preocupación.

“Mejor, mi Lady” respondió mientras intentaba incorporarse.

“Quédate acostado” ella le indicó. “No deberías estar de pie.” Catelyn tomó el paño de la frente de Jon, lo sumergió en el balde y lo escurrió antes de aplicarlo nuevamente en su ojos. “El agua en los ojos ayuda a mitigar el efecto del movimiento del barco, y aplicar algo fresco en la cara ayuda a controlar la temperatura. Engaña a la mente, o por lo menos eso decía mi tío. No se si es cierto, pero mi tío siempre lo usaba con nosotros cuando éramos chicos y funcionaba.”

Jon quería mantenerse despierto. Quería escuchar su historia. Pero más que nada no quería que ella pensara que él era una molestia o una carga. Sus ojos se cerraban, la oscuridad lo llamaba y el sueño lo abrazaba. Nunca se dio cuenta como Catelyn pasó la noche aplicando el paño húmedo a su frente, nunca pudo ver la confusión interna de sentimientos que pasaban por la mente de la mujer.

“Ay, Ned. Es igualito a ti” suspiró ella en la soledad de la habitación.


	4. Desembarco del Rey: Sospechas y Averiguaciones

El puerto de Desembarco del Rey era mucho más grande y tenía mucho más actividad que el de Puerto Blanco, observó Jon una vez que hubieron bajado del barco. Él y Catelyn habían estado hablando durante el viaje y habían acordado en salir del puerto lo antes posible y dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad para conseguir una habitación en alguna pequeña posada. Pero no habían dado más que unos pasos cuando fueron abordados por dos hombres en la calle.

“¿Lady Stark, Jon Nieve?” preguntaron ya sabiendo la respuesta

“¿Quién pregunta?” les respondió una desconfiada Catelyn.

“Nos envió un amigo suyo. Pidió que la lleváramos con él.”

“Yo no tengo amigos aquí. Obviamente están equivocados.”

“Su amigo no se equivoca, mi Lady” dijo uno de los hombres mostrándole un prendedor con la figura de un sinsonte.

“Discúlpenme un segundo” respondió Catelyn rápidamente y se alejó a dialogar con Jon.

“¿Conoce a estos hombres?” le susurró Jon en privado.

“No, pero conozco el símbolo. Es un sinsonte, pertenece a un amigo mío. Era pupilo de mi padre cuando éramos niños en Aguasdulces.”

“¿El mismo que le mencionó a Theon cuando le regaló el anzuelo?” recordó Jon, a lo cual ella asintió.

“Quizás él pueda ayudarnos. Siempre fue un buen amigo, y confío en él.”

“Entonces, ¿seguimos a estos hombres?”

“No. Yo voy a ir con ellos sola. Quiero que tú hagas otra cosa. Quiero que desaparezcas.”

“¿Mi Lady?” preguntó Jon confundido, temiendo que la esposa de su padre aprovechara el anonimato que otorga una gran ciudad para deshacerse de él.

“Preciso que hagas algo por mí. Un favor. Quiero que intentes encontrar a mis hijas, que me digas que están bien. Necesito saber como están” dijo ella tratando de esconder su desesperación pero sin mucho éxito. “Pero ellas no pueden verte.”

“¿Quiere que las espíe?”

“Supongo que lo puedes llamar así” asintió ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado.

“Por supuesto, mi Lady. Yo las voy a encontrar y asegurarme que estén bien” prometió Jon.

“Gracias” respondió ella apretándole las manos en señal de gratitud. “No permitas que te vean.”

“No se preocupe, mi Lady. Y usted, ¿dónde va a estar?”

“No lo se. A donde sea que me lleven estos hombres.”

“¿Estará bien?”

“No tengo motivos para desconfiar de mi amigo. Teníamos una muy buena relación de chicos y ahora ha tomado un gran riesgo para mandarme buscar. No creo que tenga malas intenciones.”

“¿Cómo nos encontramos de nuevo?”

“Aquí en el puerto, a la noche.”

“Tenga cuidado, mi Lady.”

“Tú también.”

“El muchacho no vendrá con nosotros” Catelyn les indicó a los hombres y luego permitió que la guiaran fuera del puerto.

Una vez que Catelyn se había alejado con esos misteriosos hombres, Jon se dio vuelta y se alejó en dirección opuesta. Tenía que encontrar a sus hermanas. Pero primero debía _desaparecer_, y se rió de sí mismo y del miedo que lo había invadido cuando Catelyn pronunció esas palabras pensando que ella lo quería matar. Deambuló por las calles del puerto por un rato para luego escabullirse sigilosamente por los callejones y pasajes que se internaban en la ciudad. Cuando se sintió seguro que nadie lo estaba siguiendo decidió dar comienzo a su misión. Pero, ¿dónde podrían estar las niñas? Eran invitadas de la familia real. Solo podría haber un lugar donde encontrarlas, pero ese lugar estaba completamente fuera de su alcance: la Fortaleza Roja. 

¿Cómo podría hacer para entrar? Seguramente los guardias no lo dejarían entrar así como así por las puertas de la ciudad. Caminó bordeando las murallas intentando encontrar una forma de entrar. Había una pequeña ranura en un costado, pero no era lo suficientemente ancha para que pudiera pasar una persona. Pero eso no fue necesario. De repente escuchó una voz que reconoció al instante. Se acercó a la grieta y a través de ella la pudo ver. Lo primer que notó es que se veía feliz, y no pudo evitar el orgullo que le brotó por la sangre al ver que todavía tenía la espada que él le había regalado. Estaba practicando con un hombre a quien no pudo reconocer pero que tenía un fuerte acento extranjero. El hombre definitivamente no era del norte, y tampoco sonaba como si fuera de la capital. ¿Debería preocuparse por este extraño que estaba armado frente a su pequeña hermana? Arya no parecía preocupada. Es más, todo lo contrario. La observó por un rato durante sus lecciones de pelea. Como Arya nunca había entrenado con ellos en Invernalia, Jon nunca se imaginó que su hermana fuera tan ágil y rápida con la espada. El primer paso de su misión ya estaba cumplido: Arya se encontraba bien. Ahora faltaba Sansa.

Esta segunda parte era más difícil. ¿Dónde podría estar? Siguió bordeando las paredes del castillo y tratando de ver entre las grietas, ranuras y pequeños portones. En un momento vio a un grupo de jóvenes muchachas caminando juntas, pero Sansa no estaba entre ellas. Y aunque hubiera estado, no le hubiera servido de mucho. Los guardias seguramente no verían con buenos ojos que un muchacho como él estuviera espiando a niñas nobles a través del portón. Afortunadamente no demoró en encontrar una forma de entrar. Un comerciante se acercó con su carro. Aprovechando una distracción mientras hablaba con los guardias, Jon se acercó al carro y logró esconderse debajo de la caja sujetándose firmemente del eje entre las ruedas. Esperó a que el comerciante hubiera entrado al patio principal y se hubiera alejado lo suficiente de los guardias para soltarse y dejarse caer en la calle. Rápidamente se alejó del carro y de cualquier persona que lo pudiera haber visto. Primera fase cumplida: había logrado entrar al castillo. Ahora solo debía encontrar a Sansa.

Divisó al mismo grupo de niñas que había visto antes y decidió seguirlas. Quizás ellas lo llevarían a Sansa. Las niñas caminaron por los jardines, se sentaron a ver a unos muchachos que estaban practicando con sus espadas y luego todos se juntaron a conversar en unos bancos bajo la sombra. _Así que esto es lo que hacen los jóvenes en el sur_, pensó. No era muy diferente de lo que él y sus hermanos hacían en el Norte. Practicaban con sus espadas sacando a relucir sus mejores artes cada vez que las muchachas estaban cerca. _Bueno, Theon hace eso_, se rió para sí mismo.

Continuó su búsqueda y pronto se halló cerca de la Fortaleza Roja. Y ahí fue cuando la vio. Estaba en uno de los balcones charlando con la princesa Myrcella. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación muy amigable sentadas a la mesa con jugo y pastelillos. El pequeño Tommen estaba sentado en el piso jugando junto a las niñas. No podría asegurarlo desde tan lejos, pero parecía que estaba feliz disfrutando de una merienda junto a sus nuevos amigos, quienes pronto serían familia también. Lady Catelyn seguramente estaría feliz de verla. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba dos veces, ¿realmente querrían que Sansa se involucre con la familia que sospechaban había intentado matar a Bran? Lo dudaba.

Era momento de regresar. Debía encontrarse con Lady Catelyn en el puerto dentro de unas horas. Por más que no tenía mucho apuro, le urgía alejarse del castillo y volver al anonimato de las afueras de la ciudad antes que alguien lo viera. Con lo difícil que había sido entrar por el portón, la salida fue mucho más sencilla. Nadie prestaba atención a la gente que salía del castillo, era la entrada lo que preocupaba a los guardias.

Había logrado espiar a Sansa y Arya sin ser visto, y no podía negar que estaba orgulloso de haber podido completar su misión. Sin embrago, había olvidado que había alguien más en la ciudad que podía reconocerlo – su propio padre. Jon se estaba alejando del castillo en dirección al puerto cuando divisó a Ned Stark, quien iba acompañado por un hombre a quien no conocía. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Jon demoró un segundo de más en agachar su cabeza. Intentó desaparecer entre la muchedumbre, pero ya era muy tarde. Logró escabullirse, pero no podía asegurar si su padre lo había reconocido o no.

.

.

.

Catelyn esperó por una eternidad en el establecimiento de Petyr Baelish. Nunca había estado en un lugar así, y esperaba nunca más tener que hacerlo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amigo de la infancia fuera el dueño de tal negocio: un burdel. ¿Quién podría querer trabajar en un lugar como éste? ¿Qué tipo de hombre podría querer recurrir a este lugar y estas mujeres cuando podrían estar en sus casas con sus esposas? _Ned nunca lo haría_, pensó para sí. Pero la cara de un muchacho joven de rulos oscuros se coló furtivamente en su mente. ¿Y su si madre fue una prostituta? ¿Y si él fue concebido aquí en la capital? ¿Y si la mujer todavía está aquí? Hizo un esfuerzo por no seguir esa línea de pensamiento. En este momento no le traería ningún beneficio y solo la distraería de su actual propósito.

“Cat, ¡qué placer verte aquí!” exclamó una voz que hacía años no escuchaba. Era su viejo amigo Petyr Baelish. Pero no estaba solo. Venía acompañado por un hombre a quien tampoco había visto en años. La Araña lo llamaban, y no fue sino hasta que la saludó que pudo recordar su verdadero nombre, Lord Varys. Le preguntaron sobre Bran, su caída, el intento de asesinato y pidieron ver el cuchillo. Se quedó sorprendida y alarmada que estos dos hombres pudieran saber tanto. Recién había llegad a la ciudad y no había hablado con nadie. ¿Cómo se podrían haber enterado sobre su viaje a la capital, de lo que había sucedido en Invernalia y que ella había traído el cuchillo consigo? ¿Sería que Jon la había traicionado? Quizás él sabía que su madre estaba aquí y había planeado juntarse con ella para traicionar a su familia. De nuevo, hizo un esfuerzo por no seguir ese camino. Quizás algo peor había sucedido. ¿Y si Jon había sido apresado y arrestado? Fervientemente esperaba que no fuera así, pero no encontraba otra forma de explicar como estos dos hombres podían estar tan al tanto de todo.

“Secretos, querida. Es nuestra moneda” explicó Petyr leyendo sus pensamientos. “Algunos comercian con bienes, otros con monedas. Algunos comerciamos con placeres” agregó señalando el salón donde se encontraban. “Pero los secretos son nuestra moneda” terminó señalándose a si mismo y su compañero.

El solo pensar que estos dos hombres pudieran saber tanto le daba escalofríos. Pero Petyr era su amigo, jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Fue por eso que cuando le pidieron para ver la daga ella accedió. No valía la pena mentir y decir que no la tenía – ellos sabían que no era cierto. Su reacción, sin embargo, la sorprendió. Varys parecía confundido sin saber que decir. Al parecer no sabía nada sobre el cuchillo. Por el contrario, Petyr parecía relamerse. Disfrutaba de presumir que sabía algo que su amigo ignoraba. Según explicó, el cuchillo había sido de su propiedad un tiempo atrás pero lo había perdido en una apuesta. Su nuevo dueño era nada más y nada menos que Tyrion Lannister, el hermano enano de la reina. 

Luego de su conversación Petyr le ofreció una habitación para pasar la noche, oferta que ella cordialmente declinó. No tenía ninguna intención de dormir en un lugar como éste, ni mucho menos traer al muchacho aquí. Antes debía encontrar a su esposo. Luego ella y Jon encontrarían otro lugar donde pernoctar, y si no encontraban, buscarían un barco que zarpara esa misma noche. La siguiente oferta de Petyr, sin embargo, fue algo que no podía rechazar. 

“Al menos déjame hacer algo por ti. Estoy seguro que ansías ver a tu esposo. Por más que preferiría que fuera yo a quien ansiaras ver,” dijo con una triste sonrisa, “esto es algo que puedo hacer por ti. Lo puedo ir a buscar si deseas”

“Eres un gran amigo Petyr” Catelyn le agradeció. 

Poco rato después que Baelish y Varys se habían marchado alguien golpeó a su puerta. Miró a través de la mirilla y sintió gran alivio al ver a su esposo. Hacía más de un mes que no se veían, y las semanas antes de su partida estaban muy borrosas en su cabeza. Luego de la caída de Bran ella no había estado muy lúcida y él había estado muy ocupado con el rey. El poder verlo de nuevo, abrazarlo y sentir como sus brazos le daban el calor que tanto había extrañado hizo que momentáneamente se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones y los motivos por los cuales había emprendido este viaje. Ahora simplemente deseaba que todos pudieran estar juntos a salvo en su hogar.

Le contó todo lo que había sucedido luego de su partida, como un hombre había atacado a Bran y como ella misma había sido herida, como el lobo los había salvado, como había sido Jon quien los había encontrado, como habían comenzado a sospechar que los Lannister estaban detrás del ataque y como habían decidido que Ned debía ser informado en persona.

“No viniste sola, ¿verdad?” preguntó su esposo besando sus manos vendadas.

“Pensamos que era mejor si no venía con guardias, como había sugerido originalmente Rodrick Cassel. Un grupo grande llamaría más la atención.”

“Pero no viniste sola” insistió.

“No”

“No lo imaginé entonces” sonrió aliviado. “Vi a Jon.” Esperó su repuesta y ella asintió con su cabeza confirmando sus sospechas. “¿Robb también está acá? ¿Quién está a cargo de Invernalia? ¿Quién más vino contigo?”

“Solo nosotros dos.”

“Me sorprende que hayas decidido viajar con él.”

“No fue mi decisión. Tampoco la de él. Fue Robb quien pensó que lo mejor era que viniéramos él y yo.”

“¿Por qué no está aquí?”

“Apenas nos bajamos del barco se nos acercaron dos hombres que trabajaban para Petyr. Me pareció muy extraño que ya supieran sobre nosotros.”

“Casi no hay secretos en esta bendita ciudad” su esposo se quejó encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Nos pidieron que los acompañáramos. Me pareció más seguro si nos separábamos, por si estos hombres no eran quienes decían ser. Además, le pedí que hiciera algo por mí.” Venciendo el esfuerzo que le significaba admitir que necesitaba algo del bastardo le explicó a su esposo la naturaleza del favor. “Le pedí que buscara a las niñas y se asegurara que estaban bien.”

“Lo vi cerca de la Fortaleza Roja. Estaba intentando que nadie lo viera. Y por las niñas no te preocupes. Están bien” le aseguró besándole la frente.

A continuación le contó sobre su conversación con Baelish y Varys y como ellos habían confirmado sus sospechas: que los Lannister eran responsables de lo que le había sucedido a Bran. Su esposo también le compartió información importante.

“Aparentemente Jon Arryn tenía motivos para sospechar que la reina Cersei y su hermano Jaime habían mantenido una relación secreta por años, y que todos los hijos de Cersei son en realidad de Jaime, no de Robert” le explicó Ned.

“¿Crees que es por eso que lo mataron?”

“No lo se. Es posible. Eso es lo que insinuó tu hermana en su carta.”

“Quizás Bran los escuchó o los vio conspirando contra el rey y es por eso que lo empujaron” Catelyn exclamó horrorizada. “Debemos hablar con el rey sobre esto. Es tu amigo, él te escuchará.”

“Yo me encargo. Tú vuelve a casa con Jon. Dile a Robb que apronte a los abanderados y que estén en alerta.”

“¿Crees que habrá guerra?”

“Espero que no, pero siempre es mejor estar preparados. Dile que fortifique Foso Cailin y que mande hombres a todas las ciudades costeras, desde la Costa Pedregosa hasta los Riachuelos de los Ryswell y los Túmulos, y también al este. Nuestro pueblo debe estar pronto por las dudas.”

“Sí” respondió ella, la gravedad del la situación se había tornado evidente.

“Estamos a punto de acusar a una de las familias más poderosas del asesinato de una Mano, de mantener una relación secreta que convierte al heredero al trono en un bastardo y de un posible complot para derrocar al rey. Debemos tener cuidado, Cat.”

“Me gustaría poder quedarme. Quisiera ver a las niñas. Quisiera poder llevármelos a todos conmigo a casa” sonrió con tristeza.

“Quisiera poder volver contigo, mi amor” respondió abrazándola fuerte apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Las manos de Ned empezaron a recorrer la espalda de su esposa suavemente. El abrazo se transformó en un beso amoroso, que no tardó en tornarse cada vez más apasionado y sus manos se entremezclaron entre sus cuerpos, con una mezcla de ardor y necesidad. Esas manos comenzaron a penetrar bajo sus ropas y no tardaron mucho en encontrarse desnudos sobre la cama. 

“Intentaré no pensar en quien más ha usado esta cama antes” Catelyn soltó una risita ente dientes mientas su esposo la empujaba contra el colchón besando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. 

.

.

Extenuados y extasiados permanecieron por un buen tiempo abrazándose fuerte hasta que Ned fue el primero en soltar a su esposa. “No sería bueno que nos vieran salir juntos.”

“Ve. Yo le agradeceré a Petyr por su hospitalidad y saldré un poco más tarde. Debo encontrarme con Jon en el puerto.”

“Cuídate mucho, mi amor.”

“Tú también. Y vuelvan pronto” lo despidió con un beso.

Catelyn se acercó a la ventana una vez que se había puesto su ropa y sus ojos siguieron a su esposo mientras se perdía dentro de la ciudad. Cuando calculó que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo se preparó para marcharse al puerto a reunirse con Jon. Nunca imaginó que del otro lado de la puerta encontraría a Lord Varys esperándola.

“Espero que su tiempo con su esposo haya sido de su agrado” sonrió la Araña bajando su cabeza, dejando entrever que siempre estaba un paso delante de todos.

“Lord Varys, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?” le recriminó medianamente avergonzada por lo que este hombre insinuaba.

“Dándole un toque de nuestra moneda, como su amigo Petyr lo llamó tan elocuentemente.” Al ver que ella no respondía, Varys prosiguió. “Algunos secretos han llegado a mis oídos. Rumores, por así decirlo. Más gente, aparte de su amigo y yo, que sabe de su presencia en la capital.”

“¿De qué está hablando?” los nervios y la ansiedad retornaron a su agitada mente.

“Rumores. Hay más gente buscando a la esposa de Lord Stark y su hijo bastardo. Gente que se pregunta qué podrían estar haciendo aquí y qué buscan. Sería una lástima que usted y el muchacho fueran descubiertos e interrogados. Por lo que me han dicho, los procesos de interrogación no son particularmente amigables.”

Catelyn no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar esas palabras. “¿Quién sabe de nosotros?”

“Es muy difícil saber a ciencia cierta. Pero lo que sí se es que están buscando a una mujer con una larga cabellera roja, besada por el fuego, y a un muchachito joven con cabello oscuro y enrulado. Nadie está buscando a una mujer de pelo corto con mechas oscuras, y a un hombre de barba y pelo claro” dijo entregándole un pequeño bolso. “Que tengan un buen viaje, Lady Stark.”

Catelyn abrió el bolso y se apresuró a salir del burdel para llegar al puerto a encontrarse con Jon.

“Debemos salir de la ciudad lo antes posible” le dijo apenas se hubieron encontrado. “Pero antes, tenemos que desaparecer” agregó y le mostró el bolso que Varys le había entregado en el burdel.

Buscaron un callejón oscuro y poco transitado y comenzaron a cambiar su apariencia, tal como había sugerido Varys. Con las tijeras que le había proporcionado la Araña, Catelyn le cortó el cabello a Jon y luego aplicó el pigmento para teñirlo. Intentó colocar la barba falsa en sus mejillas pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

“Con esto debería bastar. Supongo que a lo lejos no se ve tan mal” comentó en voz baja. “Tu turno” dijo y cerró sus ojos. No quería ver como el hijo bastardo de su marido le cortaba el pelo que su esposo tanto amaba y cambiaba el color que había estado en su familia por generaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de emprender el camino de vuelta .. Seguramente lleguen a casa en un santiamén ... (???)


	5. La Posada de la Encrucijada: Un encuentro fortuito

“Las vi en la ciudad. A sus hijas” Jon le empezó a contar a Catelyn mientras iban caminando por el Camino Real. Antes de salir habían pensado que podrían pasar por el depósito del puerto para recoger sus caballos, pero si había gente tras ellos, ese sería el primer lugar donde los buscarían. Se hubieran visto obligados a develar sus verdaderas identidades al encargado del depósito o a robar los caballos, y ambas opciones eran igual de riesgosas. Era mejor mantenerse cobijados en el anonimato que les brindaba los disfraces proveídos por Varys. “Arya estaba entrenando con un maestro de armas. Se veía feliz. Debo admitir que me sorprendió su destreza con la espada. En casa ella casi nunca entrena con nosotros y nunca la había visto blandir una espada.”  
“Es porque ella no tiene espadas” respondió Catelyn rápidamente. “Me pregunto que le habrá dado a su padre para conseguirle un maestro. Y me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado esa espada.”   
“No lo se” Jon se encogió de hombros, sin querer confesarle que había sido él quien le había dado la fina espada como regalo de despedida. “Pero debe saber que ella se veía feliz. Y lo mismo con Sansa. La vi en el palacio. Estaba tomando una merienda en el balcón con la princesa Myrcella.”  
“Tortas de limón, lo mas seguro” sonrió Catelyn pensando en sus hijas con amor.   
“Conociéndola, seguramente ahora tiene a todo el castillo comiendo las mimas tortas de limón” agregó Jon. “También se veía feliz y muy adaptada a la vida de palacio charlando con la princesa. El pequeño Tommen estaba sentado jugando junto a ellas.”  
“¿Y el príncipe Joffrey no estaba con ellas?”  
“No lo vi.”  
“Gracias, Jon. Realmente te lo agradezco.” Caminaron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que ella decidió confiarle la conversación que había tenido con su esposo. Era más seguro si Jon estaba al tanto de todo, por si algo le pasaba a ella. “Hablé con mi esposo.”  
“¿Le contó sobre el ataque a Bran?”  
“Sí. Y mas. Le conté todo. Cuando me fui con los hombres, mi amigo Petyr me estaba esperando en su establecimiento junto con otro señor, Lord Varys. Aparentemente nada sucede en el reino sin que estos dos se enteren. Ya sabían sobre el accidente de Bran y el intento de asesinato. Por lo que me contaron, el cuchillo pertenecía a mi amigo hasta que lo perdió en una apuesta con Tyrion Lannister.”  
“¿Cree que fue Lord Tyrion quien contrató al asesino?” preguntó Jon sintiendo como la cólera le subía por las venas. Inconcientemente llevó su mano derecha a su bolsillo donde guardaba la navaja que le había regalado Theon, pronto para usarla. “Si lo agarro, le juro que…”  
“¿Juras que qué? El enano no está aquí ahora. Guarda el cuchillo” ella le advirtió.   
“Perdón” murmuró él avergonzado.   
“Y eso no es todo” prosiguió Catelyn. “Ya sospechábamos que los Lannister estaban detrás de la muerte de Jon Arryn.”  
“Por la carta de su hermana” recordó Jon.   
“Sí. Y ahora sabemos el por qué. Ninguno de los hijos de Cersei es de Robert. Son todos de su hermano, Jaime Lannister.”  
“¡Increíble!” exclamó. “Entonces Joffrey es en realidad un bastardo” agregó confundido.   
“Sí. Un bastardo criado como un Lord. Como un rey, para ser más exactos.” Intercambiaron una incómoda mirada. El aire se puso espeso y un manto de tensión los cubrió por un momento. Pero esa nube oscura se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. “Por lo que yo se, Robert tiene decenas de bastardos, pero ninguno vive en el castillo con ellos. Nadie sabe la verdad sobre Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen. La reina los ha hecho pasar por hijos legítimos del rey, y ella y Ser Jaime están dispuestos a matar para mantener el secreto.”   
“¿Le parece que Bran se enteró y por eso el enano lo quiso matar?”  
“Es posible. Para proteger a su familia.”  
“¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué va a hacer Padr- Lord Stark?” casi se le escapa. Él vio como la mujer apretó los puños, pero más allá de eso, no hubo ninguna otra reacción de su parte. Ella siempre era muy medida con sus reacciones.   
“Nada por ahora. Me dio instrucciones para Robb. Lord Stark quiere que mi hijo fortifique Foso Cailin y que mande refuerzos a todas los poblados de la costa, tanto en el este como en el oeste. Dice que los abanderados deben estar en alerta y a la orden para actuar. No sabemos que puede llegar a pasar, pero ya mataron a una Mano e intentaron matar a un niño dos veces.”  
“La segunda vez casi la matan a usted también” dijo señalando las manos vendadas de Catelyn. 

Continuaron su marcha hasta que llegaron a una granja. “No podemos ir a pie todo el camino” había comentado Catelyn y decidió negociar con los campesinos: un saco de monedas y un collar de plata con un amuleto de perlas por dos caballos. Los granjeros estaban más que felices con el provechoso intercambio, y Jon y Catelyn, restándole importancia al elevado precio, prefirieron en cambio celebrar el hecho de que, por fin, podían darle un respiro a sus cansadas piernas y apurar el paso hacia su destino – su casa. 

Pero todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, y la noche los encontró antes de lo esperado. Al no ver ninguna otra granja, poblado o posada alrededor se vieron obligados a pasar otra noche a la intemperie. Por precaución decidieron adentrarse en el bosque y no acampar tan cerca del camino. Se estaban quedando sin comida, pero al menos las noches en el sur no eran tan frías como en el norte y sus capas proveerían abrigo suficiente durante la noche. 

Se levantaron al día siguiente cuando despuntó el alba, desayunaron juntos y prosiguieron su camino. La marcha a caballo y las noches a la intemperie ya estaban empezando a pasarles factura, por lo que su alegría cuando por fin llegaron a una posada fue inmensa. Era la Posada de la Encrucijada, según había informado Catelyn. 

“Venía muy seguido aquí con mi padre cuando era niña” explicó. “Hagamos una parada aquí. Sugiero que tengamos una buena cena casera y que durmamos en camas de verdad antes de proseguir nuestro camino” opinó Catelyn y Jon asintió efusivamente. 

Catelyn alquiló dos habitaciones y ambos pudieron por fin disfrutar de cierta privacidad a solas. No la habían pasado mal juntos y habían logrado cierta camaradería de viaje, pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran deseando un pequeño descanso el uno del otro. El estar en la posada también les permitió hacer uso del baño y descansar propiamente. Se volvieron a juntar para la cena y compartieron una mesa en el fondo del salón. Estaban disfrutando de la primera comida decente desde que habían salido de Invernalia hacía ya varias semanas. Lamentablemente, su cena se vio interrumpida por la persona menos pensada. 

“La dama me dice que no hay cuartos disponibles. Yo tengo un saco de dinero que opina lo contrario” resonó una voz arrogante desde la entrada del salón. 

“Tyiron Lannister” murmuró Catelyn horrorizada. Le hizo señas a Jon para que se quede quieto y tapó su cabeza con la capucha. Jon asintió e hizo lo mismo. 

“Vengo de un viaje largo y me gustaría darle un descanso a mis cortas piernitas. He viajado por todo el norte. He pasado por Invernalia y el Muro y por Invernalia de nuevo” continuó alardeando Tyrion mostrando su saco de dinero a ver si alguien le ofrecía su cuarto. 

“Invernalia” articuló Jon en silencio con nerviosismo. Catelyn abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. 

“He tenido grandes aventuras por el Norte. Estaría más que dispuesto a sentarme con cualquiera de ustedes y compartir mis increíbles aventuras con un buen vaso de cerveza. O no. O simplemente le puedo pagar a alguno de ustedes a cambio de su habitación en esta posada. Ya estoy cansado de esa bazofia que los norteños llaman comida. No hay nada como un buen plato de comida de las posadas en la Tierra de los Ríos. Lamentablemente nuestra honorable mesonera me dijo que no tiene lugar para mí. Interesante, dado que no veo tanta gente en este salón” su sarcasmo no disimulaba su desdén y sospechas. “Allí veo una mesa con campesinos. Espero que su cosecha sea favorable este año” saludó a los tres ocupantes de una mesa. “Allí veo un grupo de soldados. Su símbolo no es del oeste. Parecen fuertes y valientes, espero no tener que enfrentarlos en batalla.” Sacudió su saco haciendo sonar las monedas para recordarles a los comensales de sus intenciones. “¿Nadie quiere cambiar este bonito saco hecho a mano, lleno de monedas contantes y sonantes, por un cuarto en este acogedor establecimiento?” preguntó, pero solo obtuvo silencio como respuesta. “¿Qué tal ustedes dos? Parecen un buen padre de familia junto con su hijo. ¿Señor, no le gustaría comprarle algo lindo a su mujer? Muchacho, ¿no quieres comprarle un vestido nuevo a tu madre?” se dirigió a un hombre y un joven sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana, que solo atinaron a sacudir su cabeza respetuosamente en respuesta negativa. 

Jon y Catelyn estaban sentados al fondo del salón tratando de permanecer escondidos en la media luz y esperando que su disfraz engañe a Tyrion.   
“¿Qué hacemos?” preguntó Jon.   
“Nada por ahora” le susurró ella. “Esperemos que no nos reconozca.”  
“Deberíamos aprehenderlo” dijo Jon mascando rabia. “Dijo que había estado en Invernalia de nuevo.”  
“Estoy de acuerdo” respondió ella apretando sus nudillos y mordiéndose el labio.   
“Tiene que enfrentar la justicia por lo que le hizo a Bran.”  
“Ay, Jon, estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero éste no es el momento. Esperemos a ver que hace. Si nos reconoce lo acusamos. Conozco a muchos hombres en este salón. Éstas son las tierras de mi familia y éstos son hombres leales a mi padre. Nos ayudarán. Pero preferiría poder seguir nuestro camino a casa y asegurarnos que Bran esté bien. Roguemos para que no nos vea. Mantén tu cabeza gacha y no lo mires a los ojos.”

Tyrion sacudió su saco de nuevo e hizo sonar las monedas otra vez. “Así que nadie quiere mis monedas. ¿Qué tal ustedes dos allá al fondo?” se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Jon y Catelyn. Ella sacudido su cabeza indicándole a Jon que no le responda. “Muchacho imberbe que apenas puede crecer una pelusa en la cara. Te vendría bien una rasurada para arreglar ese adefesio que tienes en el mentón. ¿Y por qué no invitas a tu vieja madre con un buen corte de pelo en la ciudad? No quiero ofenderla señora, pero ¿se ha visto al espejo?” insistió mostrándoles su saco de monedas. “¡O no son madre e hijo, quizás! Uh, a la dama le gustan los jovencitos parece. Disfruten una buena noche. ¡Yo invito!” dijo tirándole una moneda a la mesera. “Tráigales un buen vaso de vino para que empiecen a calentar la noche.”  
“No, gracias, mi Lord” Jon respondió con una voz fría sin levantar la mirada. Estaba confundido y no sabía como responder a las burlas de Tyrion Lannister. Le había parecido un hombre decente cuando lo había visto por primera vez en Invernalia. No había parecido importarle el hecho que él fuera un bastardo y Jon se había llevado una buena impresión de Tyrion. Pero ahora parecía diferente. Parecía arrogante y engreído, como si esperara que la gente se arrodillara ante él y su poder. ¿Será que Tyrion lo había engañado la primera vez? ¿O será que ahora su propia opinión había cambiado porque sabía que intentó matar a Bran? Catelyn, por su parte, se mantenía callada con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados. Estaba rezando que Tyrion Lannister simplemente se diera media vuelta y los dejara en paz.   
“Bueno, disfruten su noche de pasión. Al menos alguien la va a pasar bien. Yo no, ya que nadie está dispuesto a comerciar conmigo y no tengo cama para pasar la noche. ¡Y mucho menos una mujer!”  
“¡Yo!” gritó una voz desde la zona cercana a la cocina. “Te puedes que dar con mi cama y yo me quedo con tus monedas.”  
“Ah, ¡por fin alguien que sabe negociar!” aplaudió Tyrion alejándose de Jon y Catelyn.   
“También me puedes comprar una cerveza mientras negociamos” agregó el hombre. “Mi nombre es Bronn. A tu servicio.”  
“Ah, un hombre que sabe negociar pero que no sabe hasta donde tirar de la cuerda. Pero, yo soy un hombre de palabra. Los Lannister siempre pagamos nuestras deudas” dijo con aires de suficiencia. “Mesera, ¿podría ser tan amable de traer a este refinado caballero y a mi una jarra de su cerveza más exclusiva? Ah, y asegúrese de llevar todo mi equipaje a mi nueva habitación” concluyó con una sarcástica sonrisa. 

Ignorando las burlas que les habían propinado, Jon y Catelyn terminaron su cena en silencio y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones tan pronto como pudieron. Acordaron encontrarse a la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer en la puerta de la posada para poder emprender su camino sin ser vistos por Lord Tyrion. Habría tiempo más adelante para reírse de su apariencia con la barba falsa, los cortes de pelo improvisados y los nuevos tintes en sus cabellos. Habría tiempo para sentirse indignados de haber sido tomados por amantes: la esposa y el hijo bastardo de un Lord. Y habría tiempo para exigir justicia por lo que le hicieron a Bran. Pero ahora no era el momento. Habían evitado el peligro y Lord Tyrion no los había reconocido. No querían tentar al destino una vez mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensar que las cosas podrían haber sucedido exactamente de esta forma si Tyrion no hubiera reconocido a Catelyn o si hubiera mantenido su bocota cerrada! En este capítulo Tyrion puede parecer arrogante y agrandado. Bueno, efectivamente lo es, no lo vamos a negar. Pero no podemos perder de vista que lo estamos viendo desde el punto de vista de dos personas que sospechan de él y su familia y los consideran culpables de varios crímenes.
> 
> Gracias :)


	6. Desembarco del Rey: Confrontación con el rey

Tenía el motivo y tenía las pruebas, Ned se convenció a sí mismo. Tenía la carta de Lysa que implicaba a los Lannister en la muerte de Jon Arryn – Lysa no tendría motivos para mentirle a su propia hermana. También sabía por qué lo habían matado: para mantener en secreto la verdad sobre Jaime y Cersei. Tenía la información del libro que le habían dado: cada vez que nacía un Baratheon, su cabello era oscuro; cada vez que nacía un Lannister, su cabello era dorado. Los tres hijos de Cersei era rubios indicando claramente quien era (y quien no era) su padre. Y las últimas palabras de Jon Arryn lo confirmaban: “la semilla es fuerte.” Tenía el cuchillo con el que habían intentado matar a Bran. Ahora sabían que pertenecía a Tyrion, como Baelish les había informado. Ned podría tener muchos motivos para no confiar en Baelish, después de todo, el tipo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para desafiar a duelo a su hermano, Brandon Stark, por la mano de Catelyn. Pero era justamente por ese motivo que Ned sentía que podía confiar en él. Para bien o para mal, Baelish todavía amaba a Catelyn. Y se había arriesgado mucho para ayudarla. No tendría motivos para mentir al respecto y poner a Catelyn en una situación riesgosa. Con todo esto Ned sintió que podía, y debía, confrontar al rey. Como amigo y como Mano, debía advertirle de los peligros que los acechaban.

“¡Ridículo!” espetó el Rey Robert. “Joffrey es mío, así como también lo son Myrcella y Tommen!”

“Su Alteza, la evidencia habla por sí sola” Ned intentó convencer a su amigo.

“¿Evidencia? ¿Estas tontadas en un libro viejo?”

“No es solo el libro, Su Alteza”

“¡Cortala con el _Su Alteza_, Ned! ¡Suenas como esos lametrastes alcahuetes que me persiguen por todos lados en esta maldita ciudad!”

“Robert, por los lazos de amistad que nos unen, por favor escucha lo que te estoy diciendo.”

“Que mi esposa no es honesta. Mi esposa no ha sido una buena esposa en años, Ned. ¡Ya lo se! Pero no ha estado con otro hombre.”

“Mira la evidencia, Su Al- Robert”

“¡Un libro viejo escrito por tipos con pijas inútiles, que nunca cogieron con una mujer!”

“No es solo el libro. La apariencia de tus hijos, la investigación de Jon y su misteriosa muerte, la carta de Lysa, el ataque a mi hijo, lo que dijo Baelish sobre el cuchillo. Por sí solas estas cosas no significan mucho, pero cuando pones todo junto en la balanza, no deja lugar a dudas.”

“¿Y qué quieres que haga, Ned?” suspiró el rey empezando a darse por vencido. “¿Que ejecute a mi esposa? ¿Que le corte la cabeza a su maldito hermano y al enano de mierda? Nada me daría más placer, créeme. Pero no puedo. Mis manos están atadas.”

“Tus manos no están atadas. Eres el rey.”

“El rey de las mentiras, Ned. El Rey de las Mentiras. Gané el trono, maldita sea. Maté al dragón de mierda ese y me gané el trono. Pero perdí a la chica. Tendría que haber sido mía. Tu hermana era para mí. Pero ese mujeriego hijo de puta con su maldita arpa me la ganó. La perdí por él.”

“Yo también la perdí, Robert.”

“Sí, pero te fuiste a casa y te casaste con una muchacha linda y dulce. Si será buena que hasta tolera tu bastardo y ese desierto de hielo que tú llamas hogar y ni se queja. ¿Y yo que gané? Una esposa que no tolera ni respirar el mismo aire que yo y su familia que me controla de pies y manos. Me odia, Ned. No hemos hecho el amor en años. Hemos cogido, sí, sin duda, pero no hemos hecho el amor. Ella cierra los ojos cuando lo hacemos. Se cree que no me doy cuenta, pero me doy cuenta. Ya ni me gasto en darle placer. Supongo que por eso recurrió su hermano, ¿no?” resopló abatido. “O quizás es al revés. Quizás dejó de desearme porque ya lo tenía a él. O quizás nunca me quiso. ¿Quién sabe? Yo la amé en un momento. Al principio. Te juro. Era linda, era inteligente, era fuerte” recordó nostálgico por unos segundos. “Me encajaron a Cersei a la fuerza y toda la plaga Lannister que venía con ella. Su familia me controla, Ned. Y no puedo evitarlo. Jon intentó ayudarme. Me quiso enderezar. Pero yo estaba muy ocupado. Muy ocupado con las mujeres y la bebida” sacudió su cabeza frustrado y enojado consigo mismo. “Así que ella me dio tres bastardos. Yo ya ni se cuántos le di a ella” se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

“Robert, yo…”

“Nada Ned. Tu eres mi Mano, ya viste en que situación está el reino. ¿Qué hago yo? ¿Cuáles son mis tareas? No hago una mierda, Ned, y la poca mierda que hago es pésima. Jon manejaba el reino por mí. Y ahora tú lo harás, como mi Mano. Tienes que ayudarme Ned. No puedo frenar a esa maldita familia. Jaime controla la Guardia Real. Su padre Tywin controla mis finanzas. Sí, Baelish cree que es él quien está a cargo de las finanzas, pero ¿de dónde crees que mi Consejero de la Moneda saca el dinero? Baelish me ha endeudado hasta la manija con los Lannister de una forma que no creo que alguna vez pueda llegar a pagar. Ni se cuánto les debo. El gobierno no es lo mío, Ned. Puedo enfrentarme a ese puto dragón una y otra vez en Tridente, pero esto de gobernar y las pavadas de la corte son más fuertes que yo.”

“Robert, tienes que hacer algo” Ned intentó alentar a su amigo que parecía haberse dado por vencido.

“No hay nada para hacer, Ned. ¿No te das cuenta?”

“Robert, mataron a Jon. Jon era como un padre para nosotros. Debemos buscar justicia por lo que le hicieron. Se lo debemos. Trataron de matar a mi hijo dos veces. Primero lo tiraron de una ventana y luego mandaron un asesino a terminar el trabajo. Casi matan a mi esposa también. Ambos hubieran muerto si no fuera por el lobo de mi hijo. No puedo permitir que eso quede así.”

“¿Qué estás diciendo Ned?”

“Que debes actuar. Debes confrontar a tu esposa y su familia. Si realmente son responsables de la muerte de Jon y lo que le pasó a mi hijo, deberán pagar por eso. Si tus hijos no son tuyos, deberán ser declarados bastardos.”

“Estás dispuesto a mandar a mis hijos de patitas a la calle como bastardos, pero tú te quedas con el tuyo.”

“Es diferente, Su Alteza.”

“¡Ja! Ya volvimos a _Su Alteza. _Muy bien. Hagámoslo oficial, entonces. Como Mano, te ordeno que te olvides del tema.”

“Robert, estás en peligro. Yo también. Y mi familia. Debemos frenar esto antes que se salga de control.” 

“¿Y si no? ¿Acaso te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias? ¡Tu y tu maldito honor! Sí, el honor te obliga a decir la verdad. Pero a veces la verdad puede ser fatal. A veces la mentira es mejor que la verdad. ¿Quién sabe la verdad sobre mis hijos? Solo Jon, y Jon no puede hablar. Déjalo así. Nadie más lo sabe y nadie más necesita saberlo. Si yo hago algo al respecto, habrá guerra. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que el reino se ahogue en sangre porque mi esposa se cogió a su hermano?”

“Pero Robert, mataron a Jon e intentaron matar a mi hijo.”

“La gente muere, Ned. Jon era un viejo, iba a morir eventualmente. Tu hijo está vivo. Disfrútalo. Pero si yo admito esto en público, seré la burla del reino. Perderé toda mi autoridad. Los Lannister van a intentar tomar el control. Otras facciones también se van a rebelar aprovechando el caos. Yo podré ser una mierda como rey, pero nadie se atreve a alterar la paz. Y mi hijo vendrá después de mí cuando yo ya no esté. ¿Y qué si esta paz está basada en una mentira? ¿Acaso tu bendito honor vale más que la paz y el bienestar del reino?

“Tu esposa y su familia van a intentar actuar en tu contra.” Ned intentó de nuevo.

“No si no saben que yo ya se la verdad. Y ahora hay solo una persona que les puede decir.” El rey miró secamente a Ned dejando entrever la sutil amenaza.

“No puedo aceptar esto, Robert.”

“Por supuesto que puedes. Es tu deber, como Mano del Rey. El Rey caga y la Mano limpia, ¿no es así que le dicen? Yo no hago más que cagadas Ned, así que ve preparando tu mano.”

“Entonces, no me queda más opción que renunciar a mi puesto” dijo Ned llevando su mano al pecho lentamente y desprendiendo el prendedor de su camisa.

“No lo hagas, Ned. Ni se te ocurra.”

“Lo lamento, Su Alteza. No puedo ser su Mano si mi consejo no es bienvenido y si no se me permite guiarlo en lo que yo considero sería mejor para el reino.”

“No estás aquí para aconsejarme o guiarme, ¡maldita sea! Estás para controlar la situación.”

“Con todo respeto, su Alteza, no puedo hacer eso si las situaciones van en contra de los valores en los que fui educado.”

“A la mierda con tu educación, Ned. Vienes del puto Norte, donde las mujeres cogen con osos y los salvajes roban a sus esposas.”

“Mantengo mi opinión, su Alteza. Renuncio a mi puesto como Mano y pido se anule que el compromiso de mi hija con Joffrey Mares.”

“Mares” resopló Robert estrechando sus ojos. “Eres un hipócrita de mierda. Tratas a tu bastardo como si fuera un hijo legítimo, forzando a tu familia a hacer lo mismo, pero ahora resulta que mi hijo no es lo suficientemente bueno para tu preciada hijita. ¡Vete al carajo, Ned! No te quiero ver más. Vuelve a ese infierno congelado tuyo, escóndete bajo esa mentira de tu bendito honor que no te permite ver el bosque por el árbol.”

Abatido y desilusionado por como habían resultado las cosas con su amigo, Ned le entregó la escarapela oficial al Rey y abandonó el salón del trono. Era hora de dejar la ciudad antes que la situación se saliera de control. Rápidamente se dirigió a sus aposentos para empezar a preparar su viaje de vuelta a casa. Empacar y ordenar a sus soldados era fácil. Sin embargo, explicarle a sus hijas que debían marcharse resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo esperado.

“Pero soy feliz acá. Joffrey es encantador y me prometió que va a ser un muy buen esposo. Me hice muy amiga de la princesa Myrcella y Tommen me adora” sollozó Sansa.

“No es justo. ¡Justo ahora que empecé mis lecciones con Syrio y que estoy mejorando mis movimientos con la espada! Si vuelvo a casa no voy a poder tener mis lecciones y entrenar. Voy a volver a coser y bordar y esas cosas” se quejó Arya.

“¡No vale! Primero le hiciste una promesa a tu amigo y nos obligaste a irnos de casa. Ahora que estamos felices, te peleas con tu amigo y de nuevo nos obligas a irnos. ¡Es injusto!”

Frustrado e irritado, no tuvo más remedio que recurrir a palabras que casi nunca usaba con sus hijos. “Es mi decisión y punto” dijo con severidad poniendo punto final a la discusión.

A la mañana siguiente el jefe de la casa Stark, sus dos hijas, la Septa, y todo el resto de la comitiva que había venido con él desde el norte abordaron el barco que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Nunca se percataron de que desde una ventana el Rey los observaba con rabia contenida y la reina con sospecha y recelo.

.

.

.

Tyrion recién había regresado a la capital luego de su largo viaje y fue en busca de su hermana Cersei, quien estaba disfrutando de una mañana soleada en el balcón de su dormitorio mirando el mar.

“Bueno, ¿qué opinas de esto que Stark se escapó?” Cersei le preguntó a su hermano.

“Opa. ¿Acaso no me vas a saludar _hola querido hermano. ¿Cómo has estado? Por favor cuéntame todo sobre tus fantásticas aventuras en el maravilloso Norte. Te extrañé tanto, me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto_” respondió él en tono burlón.

“Sabes que no te extrañé y que me importa tres cominos tu viaje o si te hubieras quedado y hecho tus juramentos a la Guardia. ¿Acaso tu vas a decir que me extrañaste?” le retrucó ella tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

“Bueno, quizás no te extrañé a ti propiamente dicho, pero sí extrañé lo que tienes para ofrecer” dijo señalando la jarra de vino y sirviéndose una copa para él. “Ese pis de caballo que toman en el norte es un insulto a la bebida. ¡Salud!” brindó con su hermana.

“Bueno, ahora que ya te di una calurosa bienvenida y que saciaste tu sed, ¿qué opinas de que Stark” empezó Cersei pero fue interrumpida por su hermano.

“Oh, mi sed no está saciada. Apenas empiezo.”

“¿Qué opinas de que Stark se haya escapado?” Cersei insistió ignorando sus comentarios sarcásticos.

“En mi experiencia solo dos tipos de personas huyen de la forma que lo hizo él: gente que tiene miedo o gente que tiene algo que ocultar.”

“¿Y cual crees que sea Stark?”

“No lo se. Puede ser que tema por su familia. Digo, su hijo tuvo un accidente en circunstancias muy extrañas y luego hubo un incidente muy sospechoso en su casa con un asesino.”

“¿Crees que huyó porque tiene miedo? ¿Entonces para que vino?”

“Bueno, el ataque a su hijo sucedió después de su partida. Quizás sucedió algo más que ignoramos.”

“Hay rumores que su esposa estuvo en la ciudad la semana pasada junto con el bastardo Stark.”

“¡Jua! Lady _soy la reina de lo correcto y lo apropiado y no hago nada mal _Stark y Jon _ay pobrecito yo, soy un bastardo y nadie me quiere _Nieve viajando juntos. ¡Qué viaje divertido!” se mofó Tyrion. Luego se puso serio y frunció el ceño. “Debo admitir, ninguno de los dos estaba en Invernalia cuando pasé a la vuelta del Muro, lo cual me pareció raro. Al menos el niño estaba bien. Quiero decir, nunca más podrá caminar, pero al menos despertó y está vivo. Así que hay rumores que ambos estuvieron aquí. ¡Qué extraño!” dijo pensativo.

“Sí. Muchos rumores. Y dicen que fue vista reuniéndose con su esposo.”

“¿Piensas que están planeando algo? ¿Algún complot?”

“La gente que planea un complot no huye asustada. Huye para llevar a cabo su complot” dijo volviendo a su punto inicial.

“¡Pff!” resopló él comenzando a preocuparse. “¿Qué te parece que están planeando?”

“Pensé que tú eras el inteligente de la familia. Resuélvelo.”

“Bueno, por lo que he visto de ellos, solo planearían algo así si alguno de sus seres queridos estuviera en peligro. Y uno estuvo en peligro. Dos veces” pensó en voz alta y levantó las cejas mirando a su hermana con suspicacia.

“¿Estás diciendo que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que le pasó al niño?”

“No lo se. ¿Tuviste algo que ver?”

“¿Por qué querría lastimar al niño?”

“Quizás vio algo que no debería.”

“Tyrion” Cersei le advirtió sutilmente.

“Cersei” le retrucó con el mismo tono. “¿Te vio en la torre? ¿Con Jaime?”

“Sí.”

“¿Y?” preguntó él haciendo un ademán para que prosiga.

“¿Y qué?” se encogió de hombros. “El niño no tenía nada para decir.”

“Es verdad. No recordaba nada sobre su caída. No creo que recuerde nada sobre el asesino tampoco. Qué suerte, ¿no?”

“No tuve nada que ver con el asesino. Y Jaime tampoco.”

“Pero quizás eso no es lo que creen los Stark.”

“¿Crees que sospechan que intentamos matar a su hijo? No tienen ni pruebas ni motivo.”

“Bueno, sobre motivo … dejémoslo ahí. ¿Se fueron juntos?”

“No. Nadie ha visto a Lady Stark o el bastardo desde hace más de una semana. Lord Stark y su prole se fueron hace dos días” explicó señalando al puerto desde su balcón.

“Si se fueron en barco, seguramente vayan directo a Puerto Blanco.”

“Era un barco mercante. Hacía escala en Valle Oscuro, Roca Dragón y Puerto Gaviota antes de cruzar a Bravos y luego cruzar el mar de de nuevo hacia Puerto Blanco.”

“¿Pero que cuernos estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no tomó un camino más directo?”

“Era el único barco que salía ese día. Como ves, estaba muy apurado por irse de la ciudad. Debe haber un motivo, ¿no crees?”

“Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón, mi dulce hermanita” Tyrion le dijo saludándola con su copa.

“Debemos mandar un barco directamente a Bravos y tenderles una emboscada allí.”

“Si optamos por Bravos vamos a estar muy cortos de tiempo. Es riesgoso y pueden ver el barco antes de que podamos sorprenderlos. Me parece mejor esperarlos en Puerto Blanco” razonó Tyrion.

“Bueno, hazlo. Manda a los soldados. ¡Ya!”

“Creo que me confundiste con tu otro hermano, ya sabes, uno alto que está a cargo de los soldados de la Guardia Real, el que no es ni tan buen mozo ni tan inteligente como yo. Seguramente lo conoces. Es padre de tres hermosos niños.”

“¡Sal de aquí! Y haz lo que tienes que hacer” le gritó. “No. Mejor no. ¿Sabes qué? Deja. Mejor yo lo hago. Voy a hablar yo misma con Jaime. Él se va a dar cuenta de lo importante que es esto.”

Esa misma tarde, al ver a su hermano Jaime dando órdenes a un grupo de soldados que abordaban un barco, Tyrion se maravilló de lo persuasiva y ejecutiva que podía ser su hermana. _Cuando realmente quiere algo, lo consigue. De una forma u otra. Me quito el sombrero, dulce hermanita._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ahora se empezó a armar el lío ...


	7. El Camino Real: un encuentro peligroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Jon y Catelyn son violentamente atacados en este capítulo y la pagan bastante caro (puede haber una escena medio fuerte)... Pero ésto les da pie para una larga y dura conversación (¡que deberían haber tenido de verdad en la serial y los libros!).

Jon y Catelyn habían dejado la Posada de la Encrucijada apenas despuntó el alba para evitar ser vistos por el Enano. ¡Cómo les hubiera gustado poder arrestarlo! Pero sabían que mientras más inadvertidos pasaran, más seguros estarían – al menos hasta llegar a casa.

“Demos gracias a los dioses por estos disfraces” comentó Catelyn pasando su mano por el corto cabello oscuro que llevaba ahora.

“Esta barba falsa me da picazón” se quejó Jon rascándose la mejilla.

“Es solo por unos días más.” Por más agradecidos que estaban por los disfraces, ninguno quería hacer mención al hecho que habían sido confundidos por madre e hijo, o peor, amantes.

Siguieron una dirección norte en el Camino Real, siempre manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca de la ruta para no perderse pero lo suficientemente alejados para no ser vistos en caso de cruzarse con otros jinetes. Cerca del mediodía, cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, decidieron hacer una parada y buscar refugio en la sombra. También aprovecharon la oportunidad para alimentarse con la comida que habían podido comprar en la posada. Ya les quedaba poco dinero, pero tenían suficiente comida para al menos llegar al Cuello y poder adentrarse en territorio norteño. También aprovecharon este descanso para hacer sus necesidades y lavarse en una cañada que bordeaba el bosque. 

Luego de este pequeño descanso prosiguieron su marcha al norte. Más allá de pequeños comentarios triviales sobre la situación en que se encontraban, no intercambiaron muchas palabras durante su cabalgata. A pesar de todo lo que habían compartido estos últimos días, todavía no se encontraban muy cómodos en su mutua compañía y preferían no compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos más privados. Pero al menos ese antagonismo inicial y la frialdad general con la que habían comenzado el viaje habían empezado a desvanecerse. 

Catelyn murmuró algo ininteligible y se alejó de Jon una vez más para tener cierta privacidad. Jon no pudo evitar notar que era la tercera vez en el día que ella se excusaba y se retiraba por unos instantes. También había notado que estaba más cansada, con otro color en la cara y suspiraba más seguido. Cuando volvió pudo ver rastros de sangre en sus manos.

“Disculpe la intromisión, mi Lady, pero no pude evitar notar que esta es la tercera vez que se excusa para tener privacidad. También le noto la tez más colorada y parece más agobiada” Jon dijo con una voz temblorosa temiendo estar entrometiéndose demasiado en su vida privada pero a la vez preocupado por su salud.

“Estoy bien” respondió rápido. Y acto seguido agregó un tardío “Gracias.”

“También,” insistió Jon dubitativo “tiene sangre en las manos. Pensé que sus heridas habían sanado. Si quiere puedo echar un vistazo a sus manos y vendarle las heridas.”

“No es nada” se apuró a responder y pasó su mano por su capa para limpiar esos comprometedores rastros de sangre. “Ignóralo” agregó con cierta vergüenza.

“Pero si está herida …” quiso insistir Jon pero fue abruptamente interrumpido.

“Estoy bien. No es asunto tuyo.”

“Mi Lady, si sus manos no sanaron, las heridas se pueden infectar. Hace ya varias semanas del ataque, si no se siente bien, podemos parar hasta que se sienta mejor.”

“No estoy .. argh” suspiró exasperada. “Aprecio el gesto, pero no estoy herida. Gracias. Y no hay nada más que hablar” respondió con más firmeza de lo que quería pero fervientemente deseando ponerle punto final a la conversación. 

Catelyn fue un poco más cuidadosa la siguiente vez que se alejó para tener cierta privacidad. Cuando se había preparado para el viaje anticipó que le iba a venir el período mientras estuvieran en la ruta. Toda una vida viviendo en un castillo, nunca se imaginó lo incómodo que podría llegar a ser lavarse y cambiar los paños sucios al aire libre lejos de la comodidad de su propio dormitorio. Pensó que había empacado suficientes paños, pero como había utilizado algunos cuando Jon se enfermó en el barco para bajarle la fiebre y limpiar el vómito que había arrojado sobre su ropa, ahora se estaba quedando corta. Para que le duraran más había empezado a cortar sus paños por la mitad. Sin embargo, el tener paños más chicos combinado con todo el rato que llevaban cabalgando estaba tornando su situación mucho más incómoda de lo previsto. Tan enfrascada estaba en su propio malestar que no escuchó a los hombres que se le acercaban. Para cuando hubo terminado de limpiarse y estaba pronta para unirse a Jon fue tomada por sorpresa por el cuchillo en su cuello y el brazo en su estómago.

“Vaya, vaya. Miren que tenemos aquí” exclamó un hombre alto empujando a Catelyn y riendo con sus compañeros. 

“Y tenemos al muchacho también” agregó otro hombre más bajo y más joven empujando a Jon de la misma forma.

“¿Hay alguien más con ustedes?” preguntó el tercer hombre. Era más fornido y mayor, y parecía ser quien estaba a cargo.

“No” respondió Jon rápidamente.

“¿A dónde van?” preguntó el hombre que tenía a Jon atrapado entre sus brazos. Puso el cuchillo contra la mejilla de Jon tirando de la barba falsa y soltó una carcajada. “¿A quien tratas de impresionar muchacho?” Cuando Jon no respondió, el hombre presionó el filo sobre su cuello haciéndolo sangrar.

“A casa. Vamos a casa” se apresuró a responder Catelyn cuando escuchó el quejido de dolor de Jon.

“¿Y donde es eso, amor?” presionó el hombre alto que la sujetaba por la espalda.

“Un par de días hacia allá” gesticuló ella apuntando en dirección norte con el mentón.

“¿Y que hacen tan lejos de casa?” Cuando Catelyn no respondió el hombre le hizo un violento tajo en la mejilla. Catelyn soltó un pequeño sollozo de dolor.

“Por favor, no nos lastimen” rogó Jon. “No tenemos nada.”

“¿En serio?” se burló el hombre que parecía ser el líder. “Eso lo decidiremos nosotros.”

Mientras los dos hombres sujetaban con firmeza a Jon y Cat amenazándolos con sendos cuchillos, el tercer hombre comenzó a palpar sus ropas buscando objetos para robar. Primero fue el turno de Jon y el ladrón pronto descubrió el cuchillo que le había regalado Theon antes de salir. “Este me lo quedo” anunció el rufián sonriendo con sus compañeros. Continuó palpando las piernas de Jon y luego revolvió su pequeño bolso buscando algo que le fuera útil. “Hay mucha ropa para un viaje tan corto. Te voy a preguntar de nuevo y lo voy a hacer de buena manera. ¿A dónde van?” preguntó en tono amenazador. 

“Ella ya te lo dijo. Estamos volviendo a casa.” El puñetazo en la cara lo tomó por sorpresa.

“Bueno, para cuando llegues a casa, si es que llegas” se burló el hombre mostrando una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y negros “vas a precisar ropa nueva. Oye, Lemmy, creo que es de tu tamaño. Su bolsa es tuya.” El líder dejó la bolsa a los pies del muchacho que sujetaba a Jon y éste le agradeció dándole otro puñetazo a su rehén.

“Vamos a ver que tiene la zorra esta” sugirió el hombre que sujetaba a Catelyn.

El más veterano de los ladrones se acercó a Catelyn y comenzó a palpar su ropa dejando su mano a la altura del pecho por un tiempo más largo de lo necesario. Sintiendo la invasión a su privacidad, Catelyn cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. “¿De que tienes miedo, bonita?” le susurró el hombre al oído y Catelyn no pudo evitar una mueca cuando el rancio aliento del ladrón invadió su nariz. Continuó palpando su ropa hasta las piernas y encontró el pequeño monedero. “¡Opa! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?” exclamó el líder mostrándole el monedero a sus compinches. “Yo creí que tu hijo había dicho que no tenían nada. Vas a tener que enseñarle a mentir mejor” concluyó propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago dejándola sin aire. “¿Tienes algo más?” preguntó agarrándola por el mentón. Catelyn solo negó con la cabeza.

“Yo creo que sí tiene algo más para darnos” dijo el jóven que sujetaba a Jon con un brillo macabro en sus ojos.

“No. Por favor” las palabras de Jon apenas se escucharon pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por otro puñetazo en la cara.

El líder siguió palpando el cuerpo de Catelyn, quien se vio impedida de moverse por la fuerza con la que la sujetaba el otro hombre. Una de las manos del hombre se metió por debajo de la tela dentro del escote y apretó fuertemente su seno. “Lemmy, encárgate del muchacho mientras Pony y yo nos encargamos de ésta” el veterano le ordenó al joven. “Te la dejamos después.”

Jon intentó liberarse y se zambulló a ayudar a Catelyn, pero fue rápidamente empujado por la espalda y terminó en el suelo. El hombre llamado Lemmy comenzó a golpear y patear a un Jon que no podía hacer más que aguantar los golpes y ver como los otros dos hombres empujaban a la esposa de su padre al suelo y le abrían las piernas a la fuerza. Catelyn y Jon intentaron resistir lo mejor que pudieron, pero contra tres hombres más fuertes que llevaban armas y que los habían tomado por sorpresa, no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Los dos hombres reían y disfrutaban mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Catelyn a placer. Una mano se coló por debajo del vestido entre sus piernas y Catelyn lanzó una silenciosa plegaria a todos sus dioses. De repente, el hombre que estaba cargo se irguió y golpeó a Catelyn en la cara. “¡Que asco!” escupió. “La perra está sangrando” exclamó disgustado. “Yo me voy. Si la quieren es toda suya” le dijo a los otros dos.

“Nah, nos quedamos con la plata, la comida y la ropa. Y los dos caballos” dijo el hombre al cual habían llamado Pony. Se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de Catelyn, pero no sin antes patearla repetidas veces en el frente y en la espalda mientras ella yacía en posición fetal tratando de proteger su cuerpo de los embates de estos hombres. “Lemmy, nos vamos. ¿Terminaste con el muchacho?”

“Casi” jadeó Lemmy quedándose sin aliento, arrodillado sobre el cuerpo de su víctima mientras le daba puñetazo tras puñetazo al rostro de un Jon que ya prácticamente ni podía protegerse.

Cuando los hombres se largaron, Catelyn y Jon apenas tuvieron fuerzas para arrastrar sus cuerpos hasta estar el uno junto al otro. Se miraron sin decir nada por un largo tiempo. No fue sino hasta estar seguros que estaban solos que Catelyn se quebró y rompió en llanto.

“Me alegro que no … que no la hayan … que ellos no la …” tartamudeó Jon sin saber bien cómo expresarse.

Ella murmuró un débil “Gracias” pero no pudo levantar la mirada. Jon se animó a posar su mano dubitativamente sobre su espalda para darle apoyo pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría ella. Ella simplemente respiró profundo y luego, para sorpresa de Jon, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Con más confianza y animado por la buena respuesta de la mujer, Jon pasó su otra mano por sobre la espalda de Catelyn y la abrazó, meciéndola suavemente mientras ella dejaba caer una catarata de lágrimas. El agua salada de sus ojos se mezcló con la sangre seca de sus ropas.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos recuperaron su compostura y cruzaron miradas.

“Míranos,” dijo ella con una sonrisa derrotada. “La esposa y el hijo bastardo de un Lord consolándose mutuamente. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?”

“¿Qué diría Lord Stark si nos viera ahora?” preguntó Jon devolviéndole la sonrisa.

“Probablemente nos diría que nos pongamos de pie, sigamos nuestro camino, lleguemos a un lugar seguro y curemos nuestras heridas” respondió ladeando la cabeza y arqueando las cejas. “¿Estás herido?”

Por un momento consideró mentirle, pero no valía la pena. Ambos habían sido lastimados gravemente y precisaban apoyarse el uno al otro. “Me duele el costado. Y no siento la cara. No puedo abrir mi ojo izquierdo.” Señaló con su mano el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. “¿Y usted?”

“Me patearon bastante fuerte, me duelen las costillas. Me arde la mejilla” agregó limpiando con su mano la sangre que todavía fluía del corte en su cara.

Catelyn hizo un pequeño ademán señalando hacia el arroyo que habían cruzado antes de ser atacados y ambos emprendieron una lenta y dolorosa caminata hasta el agua. Cuando llegaron le dijo que se quietara la camisa y le inspeccionó el torso. La piel de Jon era una mezcla brutal de manchas azules y violetas. Ella presionó suavemente algunas partes de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no tuviera huesos rotos. Luego se ocupó de su cara, limpiando la sangre y tratando de no lastimar su ojo izquierdo más de lo que ya estaba. “Tienes muchos hematomas. Tu ojo estará hinchado por unos cuantos días. No hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto ahora.”

“Estaré bien, mi Lady. Gracias” Jon le sonrió tímidamente. “¿Puedo?” ofreció indicándole que era su turno de cuidar de sus heridas.

Ella asintió en silencio y Jon decidió empezar por su cara. Quitó la sangre con el agua e intentó limpiar el corte en su mejilla.

“Precisa unos puntadas.”

“Y yo que justo hoy no traje mi juego de costura” intentó bromear Catelyn para levantar un poco el ánimo provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Jon. 

“Con todo respeto, mi Lady, pero quisiera asegurarme que no tenga otras heridas de gravedad.” Fue su tímida forma de pedirle que se quitara la ropa para poder echar un vistazo. “Por lo que pude ver, realmente se descargaron con usted.”

“No.” Sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente y pronunció la palabra con mas fuerza de lo que quería. “Estoy bien. Estaré bien” quiso convencerlo sin mucha certeza. Pero cuando Jon la fue ayudar a ponerse en pie, ella gimió de dolor.

“¿Lady Stark?” preguntó Jon preocupado.

“No es nada” le respondió rápidamente.

“Si usted lo dice.” Jon no estaba convencido pero no quiso insistir. Su privacidad había sido violada por tres desconocidos, no quería aumentar su pena y su dolor.

Lentamente se alejaron del arroyo y se sentaron bajo unos árboles. Ambos sabían que debían ponerse en pie e ir por ayuda, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. El cansancio acumulado, el trauma del ataque y el dolor de sus heridas les estaban pasando factura.

“Por favor, no le digas a mi esposo lo que intentaron hacer estos hombres conmigo” Catelyn susurró luego de un largo silencio.

“Tiene mi palabra.”

“Gracias.”

“Realmente lamento mucho lo que le hicieron, mi Lady. Lo que casi le hacen. Me hubiera gustado poder hacer más, poder haber ayudado más.”

“¿Y qué podrías haber hecho tú?” preguntó con mas rabia de lo que sentía. “No hay nada más que hubiéramos podido hacer. Ellos eran tres hombres fornidos y nosotros somos un muchacho joven y una mujer. Estaban armados y nos tomaron por sorpresa. Tuvimos suerte que no nos mataran.”

“Ya lo se, pero igual, siento que podría haber hecho algo más.” Ella sacudió su cabeza indicándole que no valía la pena seguir pensando de esa forma.

“Es irónico” dijo Catelyn con una mueca de resignación. “Cada vez que me viene mi período, se siente como una desilusión, un fracaso. Es prueba que no tengo un niño en mi vientre para darle a mi esposo. Pero fue justamente eso lo que me salvó. Si no, me hubieran ….” no osó terminar su frase.

Jon apoyó su mano sobre la de ella para reconfortarla, pero ella amagó a retirar la suya por un instante. “¿Le gustaría tener otro hijo?” Jon preguntó sin saber realmente porque lo hacía.

“Mis hijos son mi vida. Todo lo que hago es por ellos.”

“Luchó con un asesino por Bran. Emprendió un viaje peligroso por sus hijas y su esposo.”

“Tu también” le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

“Y lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo.”

“Ya se. Ahora lo se.” Su voz se había vuelto un suspiro. “Supongo que siempre lo supe.”

“Haría lo que fuera por mis hermanos. Nunca permitiría que alguien los lastime.”

“No, ya se. Pero por un buen tiempo yo tenía miedo que sí.”

“¿Es por eso que me odia tanto?”

“¿Odio?” repitió ella sorprendida.

“Nunca quiso que me quedara en Invernalia”

“Hay una gran diferencia. No quiero que nada amenace la seguridad de mis hijos y mi familia. Nuestra historia está repleta de ejemplos de bastardos que fueron criados como Lords que luego acaban por usurpar lo que le corresponde a sus hermanos. Hay mujeres que aparecen después de años diciendo ser la madre de algún bastardo y ponen en riesgo la vida de las esposas. No quiero que eso pase con mi familia.”

“Pero yo nunca pondría ni a usted ni a su familia en riesgo. Y mi madre tampoco lo haría.”

“¿Y yo como podría saberlo? ¿Y tú cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Acaso sabes quien es tu madre?”

“No” respondió cabizbajo cerrando los ojos. “¿Y usted?” preguntó albergando una luz de esperanza de que quizás podría obtener respuesta a la incógnita que guiaba su vida.

“No. Ned nunca me lo quiso decir. Cuando nos casamos ni nos conocíamos prácticamente. Pasamos un par de noches juntos y él en seguida se marchó a la guerra. Cuando por fin volvió luego de tantos meses separados y lo vi contigo en sus brazos, creí que mi mundo se desmoronaba como un castillo de arena. ¿Qué haría conmigo ahora que tenía otra mujer? ¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Nos dejaría de lado por esta nueva mujer y este nuevo hijo? Realmente tuve miedo. Cuando eso no sucedido le pedí que te mandara a vivir a otro lugar. Que te enviara de pupilo con alguna familia noble, como hacen todos los Lords. Pero se negó y nunca más se lo pedí. Le pedí, le rogué que al menos me dijera quien era tu madre, pero no solamente se negó a hacerlo, sino que también me gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes y me prohibió hablar del tema. Él nunca me había levantado la voz de esa forma y nunca más lo hizo después. Pero en ese momento realmente temí por mi vida. Y nunca más se lo pedí.”

“No lo sabía.”

“A partir de ese momento me guardé para mis adentros todo lo que sentía. Nunca más hablé sobre ti y lo que significaba tu presencia en casa. Pero cada vez que te veía con mis hijos o con mi esposo, ese temor que nunca pude controlar volvía a mi cabeza como una nube negra. Al final, ese temor terminó convirtiéndose en resentimiento.”

“¿Pero por qué me resiente a _mí_? Yo nunca pedí que esto sucediera.”

“Yo tampoco lo pedí. Mira, tú eres un buen muchacho, y eso lo se. Lo he sabido por años. Pero es muy difícil para mi reconciliar mis sentimientos encontrados: por un lado el saber que eres un buen muchacho que ama a mis hijos, pero por otro lado ese temor por la seguridad de mi familia que la presencia de un bastardo implica junto con la herida y la humillación que me hace sentir.”

“¿Es por eso que siempre hizo mi vida tan difícil? ¿Para que yo decida irme por mi propia voluntad?”

“¿Hice tu vida tan difícil? ¿Cuándo te hice la vida difícil?”

“Bueno, cada vez que me mira sus ojos están enojados.”

“¿Y? Repito, ¿cuándo hice tu vida difícil?”

“¿Sabe lo difícil que es para mi ver como usted tiene todo tipo de amor para con sus hijos, pero nada para mí? ¿Lo difícil que es que cada vez que mis hermanos tienen un pequeño problema, usted los toma en sus brazos y hace que sus miedos y problemas desaparezcan, pero nunca hace lo mismo para mí? Yo no soy bienvenido en su familia.”

“¿Cuándo no has sido bienvenido? Nómbrame otro bastardo que tenga tu vida. ¿Cuántos bastardos conoces que vivan en un castillo junto con su padre y su familia? ¿Cuántos bastardos conoces que puedan jugar y entrenar junto con sus hermanos que son hijos legítimos? ¿Que sean educados como un Lord y tengan la misma vida que un hijo legítimo? ¿Que coman en la misma mesa y la misma comida que el resto de la familia? ¿Que duerman en los mismos aposentos que los hijos legítimos? ¿Cuántos bastardos conoces que no tengan que trabajar para obtener comida y ropa? ¿Cuándo acaso se te ha negado alguna de estas cosas? ¿Aparte de mí, quien más no te ha demostrado amor?”

“Bueno, yo …” trató de buscar una respuesta. 

“¿Y por qué yo debería darle amor a la persona que representa todos mis miedos? Te pasas diciendo que eres un bastardo y que no eres bienvenido en nuestra casa. Eso es lo más alejado de la verdad y es un insulto a mis hijos y mi esposo que te han acogido en su hogar y en sus corazones. Es un insulto a Maester Luwin y Roddrick Cassel que te educan como si fueras un Stark legítimo. Es un insulto a nuestros sirvientes que te miman y dan los mismos favores que le dan a los otros hijos de Lord Stark. ¿Qué más quieres?”

“Pero usted nunca me aceptó.”

“No, lamentablemente no” admitió ella bajando su mirada.

“¿Qué hay de mi futuro?”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Robb va a ser Lord de Invernalia algún día. Sansa y Arya se casarán con otros Lords y se irán a sus propios castillos a vivir sus vidas. Bran va a ser bien cuidado por usted y el resto de la gente en Invernalia. Rickon será un caballero o le darán algún título. ¿Y yo?”

“No lo se. Eso no depende de mi. Desde que mi esposo te trajo a Invernalia, él ha sido quien se ha ocupado de ti y yo no he tenido nada que ver en tu vida. No tengo injerencia en tu vida ni en tu futuro. Eso es responsabilidad de tu padre. Deberías hablar con él.”

“¿Cree que pensará en algo para mi?” preguntó tratando de no demostrar la inseguridad que sentía.

“No lo se. Pero conociendo a mi esposo, seguramente lo hará. No creo que te abandone si no lo hizo hasta ahora. El te quiere mucho.”

“Sí, lo se. No debería haberlo dudado.”

“Bueno, si hay algo para aprender de esta situación, es que ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo afortunados que éramos en realidad. Tú resentías el hecho de que una mujer no te demostraba cariño, pero nunca te diste cuenta que ninguna otra mujer te hubiera tolerado de la forma que yo lo he hecho y que ninguna otra familia te hubiera acogido de la forma que mi familia lo ha hecho. En ninguna otra casa te hubieran tratado de la forma que has sido tratado en Invernalia. Tú eres muy afortunado que mi esposo es un hombre de un gran corazón y que mis hijos sean tan bien educados. Al mismo tiempo, yo me he dado cuenta de lo afortunados que son mis hijos y mi esposo al tenerte en la familia. Lo afortunada que soy yo de que tú estés ahí. Tú harías lo que fuera por mis hijos, y yo nunca lo vi. Este viaje y los incidentes que hemos tenido en estas últimas semanas me han mostrado algo que siempre debí haber sabido: tú amas a mi familia y nunca harías nada para herirlos. Quisiera poder haberte visto por lo que realmente eras y no a través del lente lleno de temor e inseguridad que mi mente construyó. Quisiera poder haber visto el hombre en el que te estabas convirtiendo y no el que yo temía te podías convertir. Mis temores no me permitieron ver la realidad.”

“Tiene razón. Mis miedos y mis inseguridades tampoco me permitían ver la realidad. Me pasaba quejando de ser un bastardo cuando en realidad nunca fui discriminado como tal. Si me hubiera enfocado en todo lo que realmente tenía y no en lo que yo creía que me faltaba hubiera sido más feliz. Permití que mis celos ganaran. Y lamento que siempre la culpé a usted de mis problemas.”

“Jon, lamento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y siempre me preguntaré lo que podría haber sido y nunca fue. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferente entre nosotros.”

“Yo también.”

Permanecieron lado a lado recuperándose ya no solo de sus heridas físicas sino también del remolino emocional que acababan de tener. Si bien no compartieron contacto físico, al menos podían descansar el uno junto al otro sin recular o rechazarse mutuamente, lo cual era un paso gigante que nunca habían tomado antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, de a poquito ... pasito a pasito ...  
¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar estos puntos en la serial y en los libros!  
Gracias!!


	8. Puerto Blanco: ¡Emboscada!.

Si bien al principio Sansa y Arya no habían hecho más que quejarse de la decisión de su padre de dejar la capital, luego que éste les explicara los motivos y que ellas vieran un poco más de la situación, ambas niñas se dieron cuenta que, en realidad, estaban ansiosas por regresar a casa.

“¡Deberíamos haber viajado en barco a la ida también!” comentó Sansa mientras disfrutaba del sol sentada en la cubierta del barco.

“El rey insistió en que quería viajar por tierra” les recordó Jory, el leal guardia de la Casa Stark.

“Fue más divertido viajar por tierra. Podíamos andar a caballo, jugar e ir a cazar. El barco es aburrido. No hay nada para hacer más que mirar el mar de la mañana a la noche” se quejó Arya.

“No falta mucho” la tranquilizó Jory. “El capitán dijo que seguramente estemos llegando a Puerto Blanco mañana en la tarde.”

“Puerto Blanco. ¿No es ahí donde vive el Lord gordo?” preguntó Arya.

“¡Arya! ¡Eso es una falta de respeto!” exclamó su hermana.

“¿Qué? Es gordo. Yo me acuerdo. Cuando vino a casa hubo que ponerle dos sillas para que entrara el trasero.”

“¡No!”

“¡Si!”

“¡Suficiente!” las frenó Jory. “Sí, es gordo” dijo mirando a Sansa. Luego se dirigió a Arya “Pero no precisó dos sillas y ese comentario fue una falta de respeto” dijo poniendo punto final a otra más de sus interminables discusiones.

Al final resultó que el Capitán tenía razón. Luego de un extenuante viaje que los había llevado por varios puertos en la costa este del continente y a través del mar hacia Bravos, ahora estaban volviendo a Poniente. Ya para media mañana pudieron ver tierra en el horizonte y para media tarde el barco mercante se estaba acercando al muelle de Puerto Blanco. 

El capitán comenzó a dar órdenes a sus marineros y muy pronto el barco ya estaba amarrado al muelle y tanto personas como bienes comenzaron a ser descargados. Lord Stark ya tenía todas sus pertenencias preparadas y sus guardias pronto comenzaron a bajar los baúles a tierra firme, mientras Sansa, Arya, la Septa y otos integrantes de su comitiva descendieron del barco. Con tanta actividad, nadie estaba preparado para cuando apareció por detrás de la oficina de aduanas un pequeño grupo de soldados portando el estandarte Baratheon. 

“¿Qué has hecho, Robert?” murmuró Ned para sus adentros. Se acercó al teniente de este pequeño ejército, pero fue aprehendido inmediatamente. A pesar de haber pasado los últimos días en altamar y no estar prontos para una batalla, apenas vieron a su señor ser atrapado por los soldados Baratheon, los hombres de Stark se pusieron de pie y enfrentaron a sus rivales.

Ned logró liberarse momentáneamente y se unión a la pelea. Se acercó a Jory y le ordenó se ocupara de poner a las niñas y la Septa a salvo y llevarlas de vuelta a casa. “Vete. No den la vuelta y no miren para atrás. ¡Es una orden!” le gritó.

Jory Cassel corrió hacia donde se encontraban las niñas y la Septa, paradas al lado del equipaje y les ordenó que lo siguieran. Arya, sin embargo, corrió en la dirección opuesta. La hija menor de los Stark corrió hacia donde se encontraba su padre y sus guardias rodeados por soldados enemigos. “¡Arya!” le gritaron tanto su hermana como la Septa. “¡Vuelve aquí!” Pero Arya ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Jory intentó correr tras ella pero se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde cuando vio a uno de los soldados atrapar a la niña y llevarla con el teniente Baratheon. Se llevó a Sansa y la Septa detrás de una casa donde estarían a salvo sin ser vistos y decidió esperar a que la pelea termine. Desde allí vieron como Ned y Arya eran llevados a otro barco en el muelle norte por el teniente y unos cinco guardias. Algunos soldados de ambos bandos continuaron peleando hasta que todos los soldados Baratheon había logrado subir al barco. Una vez embarcados y con sus preciados prisioneros en la cabina, el barco zarpó y puso rumbo a la capital.

Al ver la batalla que se había suscitado en el puerto, Lord Wyman Manderley de Puerto Blanco había enviado a sus hombres a la costa inmediatamente para poner fin a la violencia. Lo que Lord Manderley nunca imaginó encontrar fue a su Señor, Lord Stark, siendo arrestado por fuerzas reales. Apenas se dio cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en su territorio, dio órdenes a sus hombres de ayudar a Ned Stark y sus soldados. Lamentablemente, para cuando llegaron al puerto ya era demasiado tarde, Ned y su hija menor habían sido subidos al barco y el barco ya se estaba alejando del muelle. 

“Lord Manderley, ¡qué bueno verlo!” Jory saludó al gordo Lord. “Si solo su ayuda hubiera llegado antes” agregó sin ocultar un dejo de acusación en su tono.

“Si hubiéramos sabido sus intenciones por supuesto que esto no hubiera pasado” respondió Lord Wyman dándose por aludido con la sutil acusación del joven guardia.

“¿Usted sabía que los soldados estaban aquí?” continuó Jory, pero ya sin tanta sospecha.

“Llegaron hace dos días pidiendo permiso para atracar y poder hacer reparaciones su barco. Llevaban la bandera de la familia real y documentos detallando un cargamento de bienes que estaban llevando a Bravos. Hicimos una inspección a bordo y todo parecía normal. No había motivos para sospechar nada sucio” explicó Lord Manderley. Una vez que Jory asintió con su cabeza indicando que le creía, Lord Maderley continuó. “No sabíamos que Lord Stark estaba de camino hacia el norte. ¿Tiene alguna idea por qué motivo ha sido arrestado nuestro Señor?” 

“Tuvo un desacuerdo con el Rey” dijo Jory sin dar mucho a entender.

“Un simple desacuerdo no es motivo suficiente para un arresto” retrucó el gordo noble, pero Jory no brindó más detalles. “Mandaré un barco tras ellos.”

“No. Mejor no” lo frenó Jory.

“¿Perdón? ¿Me está diciendo que no quiere que rescatemos a Lord Stark?” cuestionó ya subiendo el tono.

“Me temo que si enviamos hombres tras el barco, solo pondremos la vida de Lord Stark y su hija en peligro. El rey no le hará daño. Debemos permanecer en alerta de todos modos. Yo tengo órdenes de volver a Invernalia. Tengo instrucciones para Lord Robb.”

“Permítame enviar algunos de mis hombres con usted. La Casa Manderley siempre apoyará a la Casa Stark” exclamó golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

“Gracias, mi Lord” asintió Jory aceptando la ayuda de Lord Manderley.

Jory intentó reconfortar a una desconsolada Sansa. “Tu padre estará bien” le dijo. “Iremos a casa donde te encontrarás con tu madre y tus hermanos y hallaremos la forma de traer a tu padre y tu hermana de vuelta” le quiso asegurar pero hasta él dudaba de tales palabras.

.

.

.

El viaje de vuelta a Invernalia fue triste y sombrío, y distaban mucho de lo que Sansa hubiera esperado sería un viaje de retorno a casa. Por un lado estaba ansiosa por ver a su madre, sus hermanos y su loba a quien no había podido llevar consigo a la capital, pero por otro lado temía nunca más volver a ver a su padre y su hermana. Esta sensación de angustia solo aumentó cuando al llegar a su hogar se enteró que su madre y Jon todavía no habían regresado. “¿Dónde podrían estar?” preguntó. Pero ni Robb ni Maester Luwin, ni nadie más pudo ofrecerle algún tipo de respuesta.

En ausencia de su padre, Robb era el Lord de Invernalia, y como tal, todas las responsabilidades para la defensa y protección del norte recaían en él. Jory le pasó todas las instrucciones que su padre había enviado, y pronto cuervos volaron en todas las direcciones en el norte con las noticias del arresto de Ned y órdenes de ponerse en pie de guerra en caso de un posible conflicto bélico. Asimismo envió un grupo de soldados a Foso Cailin, la única puerta de entrada al norte por tierra.

“Y ahora, ¡a liberar a mi padre!” anunció Robb a Sansa y Maester Luwin con un excitado tono triunfal.

“Eso sería un error” respondió calmo el viejo Maester.

“¿Por? ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi padre y mi hermana se pudren en una prisión!”

“No creo que el rey le haga daño a tu padre. Y mucho menos a la pequeña niña. El rey es buen amigo de tu padre. Yo creo que debemos esperar a ver que indica el rey antes de actuar. Quizás solo quiera hablar con tu padre. Y deberíamos esperar a que llegue tu madre.”

“¡Pero si ni sabemos donde están! No han mandado ninguna carta y no hemos tenido noticias de ellos. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si todavía están vivos!” Robb ya había comenzado a perder la calma.

“La desesperación no hará que tu madre y Jon lleguen más rápido. La prudencia es siempre el mejor camino.”

“Seguiré su consejo por ahora, Maester Luwin. Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. El norte ya fue notificado y está en alerta. Pero necesitamos otros aliados. Enviaré a Theon a la casa de mi madre en Aguasdulces. Mi abuelo nos ayudará si es necesario, y la tierra de los Ríos está bastante más cerca de Desembarco del Rey” concluyó el joven Lord Stark decidido.

“Robb, hay otra cosa que debes saber” la dulce voz de su hermana llamó su atención. “Una vez que ya nos habíamos ido de la capital, Padre nos contó el motivo de su pelea con el rey. Yo se que ya sospechas que los Lannister tuvieron algo que ver con la muerte de Jon Arryn y el accidente de Bran. Pero hay algo más que están ocultando.” Sansa comenzó a contarle todo lo que les había dicho su padre sobre la reina y su hermano y como los hijos de Robert no eran en realidad de Robert. “Madre también lo sabe. Padre nos contó que se vieron en Desembarco. Lamentablemente Arya y yo no la pudimos ver. Ella y Jon se fueron de la ciudad antes que nosotros, según nos contó Padre.”

Robb y su hermana se quedaron en el estudio juntos pensando sobre qué les podría haber pasado a su madre y a Jon, quienes estaban perdidos en algún lugar del continente, y sobre su padre y Arya, quienes estaban presos en la capital. Al menos podían brindar por la salud de Bran. Su hermano había despertado y, si bien no podía caminar, se estaba poniendo mejor y estaba recuperando sus fuerzas.

.

.

.

En la capital, el rey Robert y su esposa compartían un inusual momento de camaradería.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos sentamos juntos y disfrutamos una buena copa de vino?” Robert le preguntó a su esposa mientras le servía otra copa.

“Probablemente antes del nacimiento de Myrcella” le sonrió su esposa.

“Podría haber funcionado, Cersei. Hubo un momento donde realmente pensé que lo nuestro funcionaría.”

“Quizás.”

“¿Qué nos pasó?”

“El fantasma de una mujer con la cual no puedo competir, eso nos pasó.”

“Pero ella murió hace años, Cersei.”

“No en tu cabeza. Yo tenía grandes sueños. Robert. Me había casado con el hombre más fuerte del país, el hombre que había vencido a Rhaegar Targaryen en batalla y había destronado al Rey Loco salvando a los siete reinos de su tiranía. Yo repetía esto una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Pero la noche de nuestro casamiento, tú viniste la cama apestando a vino y a otras mujeres y suspiraste su nombre antes de caer inconciente sobre mí. _Lyanna_, dijiste. Luego de eso perdí todas mis esperanzas.”

“Se que no he sido un gran esposo para ti. Y lo lamento. Pero tú has sido leal y me has dado tres hermosos hijos. Y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido. Ellos serán mi legado” enfatizó cada palabra. “Ignora todo lo que dice Ned Stark.”

“Según nuestros informes, ya ha sido arrestado y debería llegar en cualquier momento.”

“Yo hablaré con él. Lo voy a disuadir de cualquier tontada que pueda llegar a decir. Nada perturbará la paz en el reino. Tu familia debe estar a mi lado. Recuerda, si yo caigo, también cae tu padre. Si algo me pasa a mí, la gente empezará a creer esos rumores falsos que Ned y su familia quieren esparcir. Y no queremos que pase eso.” Necesitaba que Cersei creyera que él ignoraba la verdad y precisaba tener certeza que la familia de su esposa, principalmente su padre, estaría de su lado si algo llegara a ocurrir.

“No. No queremos que pase eso.” Cersei estuvo de acuerdo. “¿Y si tu amigo insiste en esas acusaciones falsas? ¿Qué harás?”

“Haré lo que sea necesario. Juntos no perderemos.”

“¡Salud!” brindaron juntos.

.

.

.

Un cuervo había llegado a Aguasdulces y el Maester no perdió tiempo en llevarle la carta a Hoster Tully. 

_De: Lord Robb Stark – Lord interino de Invernalia _

_Para: Lord Hoster Tully de Aguasdulces – Señor Supremo de la Tierra de los Ríos _

_Abuelo, _

_Tenemos motivos para creer que hay una conspiración en puerta. Luego de enterarnos de eventos que preferiría no contar por escrito, mi padre, Lord Eddard Stark, renunció a su puesto como Mano del Rey. Se encontraba de camino de vuelta a casa cuando fue capturado y llevado de nuevo a la capital junto con mi pequeña hermana Arya. _

_Mi madre, su hija Catelyn, quien había ido a la capital a advertir a mi padre de ciertos eventos que preferiría no contar por escrito, ha desaparecido luego de verse con mi padre hace ya varias semanas y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella. _

_Estoy enviando a unos hombres de confianza para que le informen todos los detalles que faltan y compartan con usted todas nuestras sospechas. Espero poder contar con su apoyo cuando llegue el momento. _

_Por favor manténgame al tanto de cualquier información que le llegue sobre el destino de mi padre y el paradero de mi madre._

_Saluda atentamente, _

_Lord Robb Stark. _

Para cuando Theon y Jory llegaron a Aguasdulces, ya se había corrido el rumor que Lord Eddard Stark había retornado a la capital para retomar su puesto como Mano o ser ejecutado por traidor si no lo hacía.

.

.

.

Una guerra estaba en pie y, por más que todos sabían que era prácticamente inevitable, nadie osaba dar el primer paso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que hay mucha gente que va a decir que Lord Manderley nunca hubiera permitido un complot contra a Ned en su ciudad. Y estoy de acuerdo. ... Pero SOLO si tuviera motivos para sospechar que hay algo raro. En esta historia, él no tiene idea que Robert y Ned se pelearon y que Ned se había escapado. Tampoco sabía que había una orden de captura para Ned ni que Ned estaba de camino a Puerto Blanco. El barco de Robert no parecía sospechoso tampoco: un pequeño barco mercante con documentos oficiales llevando un cargamento normal a Bravos. No tiene ningún motivo para sospechar. Y ese es un aspecto que siempre me gustó de la saga: la gente SOLO actúa en base a lo que sabe o tiene motivos para creer. Este es un aspecto que, lamentablemente, luego se perdió en la serial en las últimas temporadas donde los personajes sabían y sospechaban cosas de la nada sin motivos y sabían en quien confiar (casi como si hubieran visto la serial o leído los libros!).
> 
> Gracias.
> 
> En el próximo capítulo Catelyn y Jon buscan un lugar seguro. … Y nada es más seguro que la familia, ¿verdad?.


	9. El Valle de Arryn: Un lugar Seguro

Los dos se encontraban recostados contra el tronco de un árbol sentados lado a lado. Les dolía hasta el alma y estaban extenuados.

“Jon, debemos continuar” le dijo Catelyn. “No podemos seguir sentados aquí. Y debemos encontrar un Maester o un médico.”

“¿Está herida?” preguntó Jon preocupado.

“No más que tú, supongo” se encogió de hombros.

“¿Y a dónde podemos ir?” Jon miró en todas direcciones intentando forjar un plan de acción.

“Bueno, estamos muy lejos de Invernalia. Nunca llegaríamos en estas condiciones. Estamos heridos y no tenemos ni dinero ni comida.”

“Ni caballos” agregó Jon.

“Podríamos ir a la casa de mi padre en Aguasdulces. Pero tendríamos que atravesar tierras muy pobladas y cruzar caminos muy transitados que preferiría evitar en este momento.”

“Podríamos volver a la posada y pedir ayuda.”

“Sí. O nos podrían entregar a los soldados de la Reina” Catelyn sacudió su cabeza.

“¿Su hermana?” sugirió Jon al cabo de unos segundos.

“Podría ser. El Nido de Águilas está por ahí.” Señaló con su mano hacia la cadena montañosa. “Y está más cerca que Aguasdulces.”

“¿Tenemos que trepar esas montañas?” preguntó Jon horrorizado.

“Bueno, solo hasta la Puerta de Sangre. Una vez allí podremos conseguir mejor transporte.”

“La Puerta de Sangre” repitió Jon. “Suena acogedor.”

Ella lo miró de costado y sonrió. “Puede que el lugar no parezca muy hospitalario, pero no dudo de la hospitalidad de mi hermana.”

Entre pequeños gemidos contenidos y muecas de dolor en sus rostros, Jon y Catelyn se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse en pie. Caminaron lado a lado apoyándose el uno en el otro. La sangre había secado, pero los hematomas y las heridas persistían.

** _ _ **

Encontraron el Camino Alto que se adentraba en el Valle y comenzaron a caminar de la misma forma que lo habían hecho hasta ahora: suficientemente cerca de la ruta para no perderse, pero alejados lo necesario para mantenerse ocultos. El Camino Alto, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de transitar como el Camino Real. Era un camino mucho más angosto que de a poco iba trepando a las alturas viboreando entre las montañas. Muchas veces se encontraban atrapados entre una pendiente empinada y un profundo precipicio que caía peligrosamente hacia las rocas. 

El hambre y el cansancio los tenían a mal traer. Pero no tenían comida y no podían darse el lujo de tomar largos descansos. Cuánto más demoraban en llegar a su destino, mayor era su urgencia. Al llegar a un pequeño arroyo decidieron hacer una pausa y llenar sus botas con el agua fresca que bajaba limpia por la montaña. Su sed estaría saciada, pero el hambre debería esperar. Y la actividad física era cada vez más extenuante. El sentarse y levantarse se tornaba más y más difícil cuanto más tiempo pasaba. O bien sus cuerpos se estaban debilitando o las heridas del ataque eran más serias de lo que pensaban.

“¿Alguna vez pescaste en un río?” preguntó Catelyn interrumpiendo el reparador descanso.

“Solo en las pequeñas lagunas de Invernalia. Cuando el día estaba lindo íbamos a nadar y llevábamos las cañas de pescar y los calderines.”

“Me hace acordar a mi infancia” recordó, extrañando a sus hermanos y añorando los gratos momentos que había pasado con ellos y su amigo Petyr Baelish en los ríos de Aguasdulces. “Íbamos a los ríos a nadar todo el tiempo, salíamos en bote, pescábamos.”

“Pero no tenemos ni botes, ni cañas ni calderines” se lamentó Jon cabizbajo.

“No. Pero tenemos un anzuelo con un cable” respondió metiendo una mano bajo su vestido y sacando el anzuelo que Theon le había regalado antes de partir. “Los ladrones no lo vieron. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en otra cosa” terminó mordiéndose sus labios con rabia contenida.

“¿Sabe usarlo?”

“Cuando era chica sí. Ahora hace muchos años que no lo hago.”

Jon la ayudó a levantarse y ella se quitó sus zapatos y su capa. Caminó tambaleándose hasta llegar al agua e intentó pararse en las rocas. Sus pies estaban bajo el agua y trató de mantener el equilibrio mientras lanzaba el cable con el anzuelo al río. Lo intentó varias veces pero sin éxito, cada vez que recogía el cable, éste venía vacío. “Voy a probar en aquellas rocas por allá. Está más profundo y seguramente tenga más suerte”. Saltó de una roca a la otra con mucho cuidado tratando de no caer al agua. Jon la miraba desde la costa deseando poder ayudarla, pero no había mucho lugar en las rocas para que ambos estuvieran parados sobre ellas, así que solo podía mirar a la distancia mientras ella lanzaba el anzuelo una y otra vez. 

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando el cable por fin tensó y se puso duro. “¡Agarré uno!” gritó Catelyn excitada desde la roca. Por un momento a Jon le pareció estar viendo una versión joven de la esposa de su padre que sonaba como la niña que una vez había sido y que había estado recordando hacía solo unos momentos. Catelyn recogió el cable y desenganchó el pez del anzuelo. No era muy grande, pero sería suficiente para los dos. Al menos esta noche tendrían una cena. Empezó a hacer su camino de vuelta a la costa, pero con las manos ocupadas se le dificultaba mantener el equilibrio, por lo que decidió tirarle el anzuelo y el pescado a Jon para que éste lo agarrara. Sin embargo la fuerza del movimiento hacia adelante la descolocó y momentáneamente tambaleó. Se apoyó firmemente en una roca para no caer, pero el musgo y el agua habían tornado la piedra resbaladiza. Al intentar recuperar el equilibrio y apoyar el otro pie, su cuerpo sucumbió a la inercia y la gravedad y cayó al agua.

Jon solo pudo mirar impotente desde la costa mientras la cabeza de la mujer golpeaba contra la roca y su cuerpo desaparecía bajo el agua. Rápidamente dejó el pescado en el suelo y se acercó al borde del río para intentar rescatarla. Su cuerpo flotaba inerte y silencioso. Jon estiró sus manos, la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró hacia sí sacándola del agua. Apenas hubo Jon apoyado a Catelyn sobre la arena, ésta comenzó a moverse y Jon pudo respirar aliviado.

“Lady Catelyn” Jon la llamó. “Despierte” le rogó. Sus párpados se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y fijar sus ojos en Jon.

“Mi cabeza” su voz era casi un suspiro.

Jon se inclinó frente a Catelyn y utilizó la manga de su camisa para quitar la sangre de su sien. “¿Se puede sentar?” La ayudó a erguirse y ambos gimieron e hicieron pequeños gestos de dolor. Sus cuerpos todavía estaban resintiéndose luego del ataque y este último esfuerzo solo había empeorado su situación.

Jon sintió sus pantalones mojados hasta la rodilla, pero la ropa de Catelyn estaba completamente ensopada. “Se va a enfermar con esa ropa tan mojada” le dijo.

“No es como que tenga una valija con ropa de sobra, ¿no?” ella gruñó más enojada con la situación que con él.

“No, pero debe quitarse esas ropas. Le prometo que no voy a mirar. El sol todavía está fuerte y si hago un fuego secará pronto.”

“No.”

“Por favor. ¿Qué haría si fuera yo quien hubiera caído al agua? ¿Y si fuera Robb?”

“Bien” accedió a regañadientes. Tomó su capa que estaba apoyada en una rama y se arrastró hasta estar escondida detrás de unos árboles. Cuando estuvo segura que Jon no podría verla se quitó su ropa y estirando su mano le pasó a Jon su vestido y camiseta. Mantuvo su ropa interior y lo poquito que le quedaba de su dignidad, se tapó con la capa y se quedó detrás del árbol buscando consuelo en la soledad del bosque.

Jon colgó las ropas mojadas de Catelyn junto con su pantalón en una rama. Luego se dedicó a intentar prender un fuego, tarea que resultó mucho más difícil de lo esperado. De todas las veces que había estado acampando o viajando a la intemperie con Robb o con su padre, nunca había tenido problemas para prender una fogata. Conocía muy bien las ramas que crecían en el norte, cuáles podía usar y qué piedras darían mejor chispa. El problema es que ya no estaba en el norte. La naturaleza del Valle era nueva para él. Luego de varios intentos fallidos se las arregló por fin para lograr encender una chispa y que las hojas y ramillas prendieran llama. Primero calentó sus manos y en seguida trajo la ropa mojada mas cerca del fuego para que secara más pronto. Le ofreció a Catelyn que se acercara al calor del fuego, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Si bien su relación estaba cambiando de a poco, aparentemente la confianza todavía no era tal como para que ella se sentara medio desnuda frente a él. Y a pesar de estar verdaderamente preocupado por ella, por un lado respiró aliviado. No estaba pronto para tal grado de intimidad.

Con dificultad rengueó hacia donde había dejado tirado el pescado, momentáneamente olvidado con tanto ajetreo. Intentó abrirlo y quitarle las espinas, pero sin un cuchillo, con su mano inflamada y con el ojo izquierdo que apenas podía abrir, la tarea resultaba harto difícil. Finalmente logró insertar su dedo índice dentro del animal, abrir un espacio para separarlo y quitarle las espinas lo mejor que pudo. Lo partió a la mitad e insertó cada pedazo en un palito que usaría como pincho. Apoyó ambas mitades sobre el fuego hasta que le pareció que estaban cocidas, o por lo menos esperaba lo estuvieran. _Enfermarnos por comer pescado crudo sería lo último que nos faltaba_, pensó riéndose para sus adentros. Llamó a Catelyn con un grito suave, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Antes de ir a buscarla en persona, prefirió ir a ver si las ropas ya estaban secas, y para su alivio, lo estaban. 

Se puso el pantalón y se acercó a los árboles donde Catelyn había preferido quedarse. No se movía y parecía estar dormida, pero cuando la llamó de nuevo, ella no respondió. Sacudió su brazo ligeramente pero ella solo lanzó un pequeño quejido. Preocupado por su salud se permitió echar un vistazo a su cuerpo. La capa se había corrido levemente hacia un costado dejando al descubierto todos los moretones y heridas que cubrían su piel. Respiró profundo y le cubrió el torso con la capa de nuevo antes de intentar despertarla otra vez. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, le indicó que la cena estaba pronta y se dio media vuelta para que se pueda vestir con privacidad. Al cabo de unos minutos Catelyn salió por detrás de los árboles con su vestido y su capa y se sentó junto a Jon al lado del fuego.

“Me dormí. Disculpas” dijo Catelyn acercando sus manos al calor del fuego.

“¿Tiene frío?” preguntó Jon preocupado y ella asintió. “El pescado está pronto. No es un manjar como los de la cocinera Mager, pero es lo que hay” bromeó encogiéndose de hombros y entregándole un pincho con pescado a Catelyn.

“¿Cómo se siente?” le preguntó Jon mientras sacaba una espina de su boca. “Intenté quitarle todas las espinas, pero se ve que algunas me quedaron” dijo medio avergonzado.

“Está bien, Jon. No es fácil e hiciste un buen trabajo” le respondió señalando el fuego y las ropas secas y llevándose otro pedazo de su pescado a su boca.

“Usted fue quien lo pescó” le devolvió la gentileza. Se sintió muy halagado por el repentino elogio. _Nunca me había elogiado antes_, pensó. “¿Cómo se siente?” repitió.

“Mejor, gracias. Todavía tengo frío, pero al menos la ropa está seca y pudiste prender el fuego.”

“Me alegro. ¿Y su cabeza?”

“Duele un poco” admitió con una leve mueca. “Pero nada serio. No te preocupes.”

“¿Nada serio? ¿Como todos esos moretones y esas marcas en su espalda y en su estómago?” le respondió sin querer parecer tan desafiante como sonaban sus palabras.

“¡Como te atreves, bastardo!” le gritó indignada. “¿Acaso me estabas espiando?”

“No, mi Lady. Pero cuando la llamé y usted no respondió me asusté. Me acerqué detrás de los árboles y vi su cuerpo. No fue mi intención. La capa se había caído hacia un costado. Usted no está bien, Lady Catelyn.”

“No” admitió ella finalmente con semblante derrotado. “Y tu tampoco. Todavía estás rengueando.”

Jon asintió con su cabeza. “¿Falta mucho para lo de su hermana?”

“No lo se. Las pocas veces que vine, siempre vine en carreta. Pero no debemos estar muy lejos, yo creo.”

“Espero tenga razón.”

“Jon, si queremos sobrevivir, vamos a tener que ser completamente honestos. Me parece que tengo algunas costillas fracturadas o por lo menos bastante golpeadas” admitió llevándose una mano a su costado. “Estoy medio mareada y mi cabeza da mil vueltas de cuando me golpeé en las rocas. Los demás es trivial, pero me arde mucho el corte en la mejilla. ¿Y tu?”

“Creo que me torcí el tobillo. Me duele muchísimo con cada paso que doy. Mi estómago es una mezcla de azul y negro, lleno de moretones, como el suyo. Y todavía no puedo abrir mi ojo izquierdo. El corte en mi cuello es superficial.”

“Bien” asintió pensativa. “La noche es más fría en las montañas.”

“Tenemos el fuego” sonrió Jon señalando las llamas.

“Es verdad” dijo ella con una mueca. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar sentada junto a él. Usó su capa para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos y colocó la capa de Jon sobre la de ella. “Pero el fuego no será suficiente.”

Jon la escuchó murmurar un breve plegaria antes de cerrar los ojos y lo próximo que escuchó fueron sus suaves ronquidos. Sin nada más que hacer y con el cansancio acumulado, Jon no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Pasó otro día entero antes de que llegaran a la Puerta de Sangre. Una vez ahí fueron interceptados por un vigía en la torre.

“¿Quién desea pasar la Puerta de Sangre?” gritó.

“Es Lady Catelyn Stark, hermana de Lady Lysa Arryn.”

“Usted no es Lady Catelyn” respondió bruscamente el guardia. “Dígame quien es y que busca o será lo último que diga” amenazó mostrándoles su arco y haciéndole señas a otro compañero.

“Yo soy Lady Catelyn y usted no me conoce.”

“No, pero escuché sobre ella. Esos harapos rotosos y ese pelambre oscuro cortado con los dientes no pertenecen a la hermana de mi señora. ¿Y quien es ese holgazán que trae con usted?”

“Le aseguro que soy Lady Catelyn. Déjeme pasar y le prometo que si no soy quien digo ser usted tendrá el placer de matarme usted mismo” respondió desafiante.

Al cabo de unos minutos las puertas finalmente se abrieron. Los estaba esperando una carreta guiada por dos mulas con una muchacha joven sentada al frente. Con su pelo corto, pantalones de cuero y la cota de malla bajo su túnica no era fácil darse cuenta que era una muchacha, pero su alegre voz y su sonrisa femenina daban otra imagen.

“Hola, me llamo Mya Piedra y seré quien los lleve hasta el castillo” los saludó contagiando su buen humor. Les indicó a Jon y Catelyn que se acerquen y suban a la carreta. “Agárrense fuerte, el camino por las montañas es traicionero. Pero nunca perdí un pasajero, ¡y no pienso empezar hoy!”

Jon le sonrió amablemente a la muchacha e intentó treparse a la carreta tratando de no mostrar cuanto le dolía su tobillo. Luego extendió su mano a Catelyn para ayudarla a subir también. Ella no sintió la necesidad de ocultar su dolor. Se quejó sutilmente e hizo una mueca cuando su estómago sintió el esfuerzo del movimiento. Una vez que las molestias pasaron, se sentó en el asiento de atrás y Jon tomó su lugar al costado de Mya.

Catelyn se dispuso a observar el paisaje y se dio cuenta lo inhóspito que le resultaba. Se preguntaba como estaría su hermana. Acababa de perder a su esposo y ahora había buscado refugio en un lugar prácticamente inaccesible. ¿Lo estaba haciendo para esconderse, para proteger a su hijo o porque realmente se sentía a gusto aquí? Sus recuerdos la llevaron al día en que ambas contrajeron matrimonio. Nunca supo bien el motivo por el cual Lysa fue ofrecida a Jon Arryn, un hombre bastante mayor, casi de la edad de su padre, mientras ella había sido ofrecida a Brandon Stark, un candidato mucho más joven y apuesto. Cuando Brandon murió ella fue ofrecida a su hermano Ned – hecho que al principio resintió pero por el que luego se sintió sumamente agradecida. Ned la amaba y era un excelente esposo, salvo cuando … y se frenó antes de caer en esos pensamientos oscuros que prefería evitar en ese momento. Sin que ella lo quisiera, sus ojos se posaron en el joven sentado delante de ella charlando animosamente con la muchacha bastarda que los estaba llevando. Se mordió los labios y sacudió su cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Sus pensamientos se volvieron de nuevo a su hermana. Se preguntaba si había sido tan feliz con su esposo como ella lo era con Ned. Ella tenía cinco hermosos hijos mientras que su hermana solo tenía uno. Por más que al principio se había sentido atemorizada por la vasta enormidad y el frío del norte, había terminado por sentirse muy a gusto y ahora lo consideraba su hogar. ¿Se sentiría Lysa de la misma forma en el Valle y en estas montañas tan desoladas?, se preguntó.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” le preguntó Mya a Jon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una mano en las riendas y la otra recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. 

“J – Jon” tartamudeó tímidamente.

“Y dime, JoJon, ¿qué haces?”

“Es-estoy via-viajando.”

“Ya veo.” Sacudió su cabeza y resopló frustrada. “Déjame mostrarte como se hace esto” le dijo mirándolo de reojo. “Hola, me llamo Mya y vivo aquí en el Nido de Águilas. ¿Cómo estás?” Extendió su mano para saludarlo formalmente pero con una sonrisa juguetona brillando en su cara. Una vez que Jon sacudió su mano ella continuó. “Mi trabajo consiste en llevar personas, animales y otras cosas al castillo en mi carreta.” Giró su cabeza y esperó que Jon le respondiera.

“Hola” fue todo lo que dijo él.

“¡Pero por los Siete! ¿Siempre eres tan tímido o te golpeaste la cabeza cuando eras niño?”

“Jon” dijo ganando más confianza lentamente. Sacudió su mano de nuevo y le sonrió. “Mi nombre es Jon.” No podía dejar de mirar esa gran sonrisa que adornaba la cara de la muchacha.

“Hola Jon. Mya Piedra, a su servicio.”

“¿Piedra? Entonces eres una ba..bastarda.”

“Si. Disculpe si le molesta” dijo repentinamente avergonzada.

“¡No! Por supuesto que no. Yo también soy un bastardo. Jon Nieve, a su servicio” le ofreció con una sonrisa. 

“Así que Jon Nieve. Un bastardo del norte. ¿Y qué haces aquí en el Valle? Dijiste que estabas viajando.”

“Si, estamos viajando” respondió señalando hacia atrás donde Catelyn se encontraba sentada perdida en sus propios pensamientos ajena a esta conversación.

“Es tu madre” supuso la joven. “¿Conoces a tu padre? Yo nunca conocí al mío.”

“Ella no es mi madre. Es la esposa de mi padre. Vivo con mi padre.”

“¡Qué extraño!” se sorprendió. “¿Y que haces, Jon Nieve?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“¿Qué haces en la casa? Yo trabajo en el camino, con mi carreta. ¿Cuáles son tus tareas?”

“No .. no se .. no tengo tareas. Supongo que entrenar, practicar, ir a nuestras lecciones, eh..”

“¿Nuestras? ¿Tienes otros hermanos bastardos?”

“No, solo yo. Vivo con la familia de mi padre y sus hijos.”

“¿Estas diciendo que vives con tu padre, su esposa y sus otros hijos con ella?” preguntó señalando a la mujer sentada al fondo. “¿Entrenas y estudias con tu padre y los hijos de ella? ¿Y la esposa de tu padre te lleva de viaje? Vaya bastardo que has resultado ser, Jon Nieve” le dijo sin ningún dejo de animosidad. “Me alegro por ti. Está bueno saber que al menos a uno de nosotros le va bien” le sonrió dándole un golpecito alentador en la espalda. “Igual, yo no me puedo quejar. Tengo una buena vida, una linda casa, y paga decente por mi trabajo.”

“Bien por ti.” Jon se sintió muy incómodo y un poco cohibido súbitamente. No estaba seguro si era por la conversación que acababa de tener con Mya o si era por la forma en que ella lo miraba y le sonreía. Tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, una sonrisa cautivadora y una encantadora personalidad. Jon tuvo la repentina curiosidad de imaginarse como se vería con un vestido en vez de esas ropas tan masculinas, pero prefirió borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes que pudiera avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba.

“¡Opa! ¡Tenías razón cuando dijiste que el camino era traicionero!” exclamó Jon luego de una curva particularmente cerrada que casi lo arroja de la carreta.

“Traicionero, sí, pero nada que no pueda manejar. Te dije que no perdía pasajeros” le guiñó. “Ya casi llegamos. Una curva más y pronto verán a Lady Lysa.”

Si el castillo parecía imponente desde el pie de las montañas, ahora de cerca parecía más aterrador. Construido sobre la roca misma, la montaña había sido utilizada como pared. Jon podía ver las puertas, las murallas, y las altas torres. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue el piso inferior. ¡No tenía pared! ¿Quién quisiera dormir ahí? Un cuarto que daba a un profundo abismo sin ninguna pared, solo un tremenda ventana de lado a lado de las habitaciones con vista a un vacío que parecía no tener fin.

“Las celdas del cielo” explicó Mya sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando Jon. “Es lo primero que la gente ve cuando llega. ¡Y en muchos casos lo último!” rió. “La mayoría de castillos tienen sus mazmorras bajo tierra y los prisioneros son aterrorizados y torturados de todas las maneras posibles. Aquí no precisamos eso. La propia naturaleza se encarga” rió de nuevo. “Bueno, Lord Nieve, ha sido un placer. Cuídate y disfruta de tu estadía. Espero verte de nuevo a la vuelta” ofreció amablemente mientras ayudaba a Jon y Catelyn a bajar de la carreta.

Jon y Catelyn fueron llevados por las escaleras a través de la puerta principal hasta un gran salón. Una mujer estaba sentada en la tarima, obviamente esperándolos. Un niño de la edad de Bran estaba sentado en su falda.

“¡Lysa!” la llamó Catelyn visiblemente aliviada. “¿Cómo has estado?” preguntó abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana. “Y tu debes ser el pequeño Robin. Seguramente no te acuerdes, pero yo soy tu tía Catelyn” saludó al niño pellizcándole la mejilla suavemente.

“¡Catelyn! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No leíste mi carta?” La frialdad del saludo de Lysa contrastaba cruelmente con la efusividad del de su hermana.

“Sí, es por eso que estoy acá. ¿Podemos hablar?”

“¿Y quien es este?” preguntó Lysa señalando a Jon.

“El es Jon, el hijo de mi esposo.”

“¿Y tú que haces aquí?” Lysa le preguntó directamente a Jon. “¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? Has arruinado la vida de mi hermana con tu mera existencia y ahora vienes a arruinar la mía. Ay Cat, si no lo querías, te hubieras deshecho de él en las montañas. No me lo traigas acá. No soy tu basurero para que tires lo que te molesta. Yo no voy a aceptar la carga indeseada de tu esposo.”

“¡No!” Catelyn se sorprendió y no supo como reaccionar. Sus ojos se desviaron a donde estaba Jon y vio su boca entreabierta y los ojos entristecidos, un sentimiento de culpa palpable en su cara. Hubiera preferido que el muchacho no se sintiera culpable por lo que había dicho su hermana. _Probablemente se ha sentido así toda su vida, _pensó con un dolor en el alma.

“Mord, lleva al muchacho a las celdas del cielo. Debo hablar con mi hermana” Lysa le ordenó a un guardia que parecía más bestia que hombre.

“No. Él vino conmigo y se queda conmigo” Catelyn se recompuso y se paró frente al hombre al cual Lysa había llamado Mord, poniendo una barrera protectora entre él y Jon. “Él no va a ningún lado.”

“Bueno, es tu decisión” dijo Lysa encogiéndose de hombros y gesticulándole a Mord que se retirara. “Entonces, dime hermana, ¿qué te trae por aquí?” 

“Mhhh … necesito tu ayuda.” Catelyn comenzó tímidamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio que solo estaban su hermana y su hijo con un par de guardias en el salón. Supuso que no habría mucho peligro en confiar la información que tenía con su hermana. “Sí, recibí tu carta sobre la muerte de tu esposo. Como ya debes haber escuchado, Bran tuvo un accidente terrible hace unas semanas. Descubrimos que la misma gente está detrás de ambos eventos” dijo mirando para todos lados y tratando de ser lo menos explícita posible. “Fui a la capital para advertir a mi esposo y ahí pudimos confirmar nuestras sospechas. Mi esposo también averiguó algunas verdades sobre la identidad de los hijos de Robert. Algo está por suceder, Lysa. La paz está tambaleándose y el reino pende de un hilo.” Se volvió hacia Jon y éste le asintió con la cabeza alentándola a continuar. “Él y yo estábamos volviendo a casa para alertar a mi hijo Robb, pero fuimos atacados en el camino. Estamos heridos y lastimados, Lysa. Precisamos ver un Maester. Y preciso tu ayuda. Nos robaron todo lo que teníamos y quedamos varados en las montañas. A duras penas logramos llegar hasta aquí. Necesito llegar a casa y advertir a Robb, pero no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. Estamos todos en peligro, Lysa, y debemos estar preparados.”

“Sí. Ya se que estamos en peligro. ¿Qué han hecho tú y tu esposo? Tu esposo siempre se está metiendo en guerras y arrastrando a nuestra familia con sus locuras. Lo hizo durante la rebelión de Robert y ahora lo está haciendo de nuevo.”

“¿De qué estás hablando Lysa?”

“Un cuervo llegó el otro día. Venía con el sello real. ¡Tu esposo desafió al rey! Renunció como Mano del Rey y escapó de la capital. Luego empezó a esparcir rumores sobre el rey y la reina. Lo atraparon, lo arrestaron y lo llevaron de vuelta a Desembarco junto con tu hija Arya. Tu otra hija, Sansa, aparentemente logró escapar. ¡Tu familia insulta a la familia real y tu tienes el descaro de traer tus problemas a mi casa!”

“Lysa, no es así.” Catelyn sacudió su cabeza confundida.

“¡Claro que sí! Tu eres una persona requerida por la justicia. ¡Toda tu familia está requerida por traición! Se supone que debo llevarte a ti y al bastardo de tu esposo a la capital para que sean enjuiciados por falsificar evidencia y presentar cargos falsos contra la familia de la reina. Tu hija Sansa debe presentarse en persona en la corte y pedir perdón por escapar a la justicia real. Tu hijo Robb, actual Lord de Invernalia, debe presentarse frente al rey a jurar lealtad. ¿Te das cuanta lo que has hecho? ¡Me has puesto en una situación en la que debo entregar a mi propia hermana o convertirme en cómplice de traición!”

“Lysa, nadie sabe que estamos acá. Solo te pido que nos dejes quedar hasta que hayamos descansado y nos hayamos recuperado. Realmente precisamos ver un médico. Apenas estemos mejor nos iremos por donde vinimos y tu no estarás implicada. Te lo juro. Por favor” terminó rogando.

“Está bien. Por el amor que nos une lo voy a permitir. Familia, Deber, Honor. La familia es lo primero. Pero si te quedas mucho tiempo me veré forzada a hacer mi deber” les advirtió.

“Gracias Lysa. Solo déjanos ver a tu maester y en unos días, cuando estemos mejor, nos iremos de aquí y no tendrás de que preocuparte. Te prometo.”

“Ay, Cat, ¡tu familia nos va a llevar a todos a la tumba uno de estos días!” exclamó Lysa abrazando a su hermana. Luego ordenó a sus guardias que acompañen a Jon y Catelyn al estudio del maester.

.

.

.

“Debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible” Catelyn le confió a Jon apenas se encontraron solos. “De más está decir que esta no fue la recepción que esperaba. No estamos a salvo aquí. Y nuestra familia no está a salvo ahí afuera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo volveremos a Desembarco del Rey ...  
Gracias!


	10. Desembarco del Rey: Promesas y Confesiones.

Apenas llegaron a la capital, Ned fue arrestado, separado de su hija y llevado a las mazmorras. Un par de días después, Robert en persona lo fue a visitar en su celda e hizo que lo llevaran a un dormitorio en la Torre de la Mano. No era su antiguo dormitorio sino un depósito que había sido especialmente acondicionado para él con una cama, una silla y un balde para sus necesidades. La habitación era pequeña, pero al menos tenía una ventana que daba al mar. No entraba mucha luz por la pequeña ventana, pero era un gran avance en comparación con la celda donde lo habían encerrado cuando llegó.

“Ned, apesta aquí adentro” se quejó Robert una vez adentro del pequeño dormitorio llevándose una mano a su nariz. El rey miró a su alrededor y en un rincón divisó el balde lleno hasta casi el borde. Puso cara de asco y sacudió su cabeza. 

“No se me permite salir, y tus guardias muchas veces se _olvidan_ de vaciar mi balde. Si mi hedor le molesta, su Alteza, le pido disculpas. Supongo que la Mano caga también, pero nadie la limpia” le respondió Ned apenas pudiendo contener su rabia.

“Si prefieres siempre puedes volver a la mazmorra. Allí mis guardias te podrán dar un servicio mucho más personalizado” respondió el rey evitando sutilezas.

“¿Cómo está mi hija?” preguntó al fin Ned preocupado.

“Está bien, Ned. Hice que la pusieran de nuevo en su antiguo dormitorio. Está en esta misma torre, subiendo la escalera. Antes que me preguntes, ella no sabe que tú también estas aquí. Pero para ella es como si nunca se hubieran ido. Myrcella ha estado con ella todo el tiempo. Se han hecho muy amigas, creo.”

“Gracias, su Alteza.”

“Le traje de nuevo a su maestro de danza. Realmente disfruta de esas lecciones de danza” dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa cómplice.

“Gracias, su Alteza” repitió Ned con respeto.

“Ned, cortala. Somos amigos, ¡carajo!” Frustrado, Robert se acercó a la silla de madera, miró a su amigo y se sentó. “¿Cuándo dejaste de llamarme por mi nombre?”

“Cuando hiciste que me arrestaran.”

“Bueno, Ned, te escapaste de la ciudad, de mí” respondió abriendo las palmas de su mano.

“No me escapé. Renuncié. Y tu mismo me dijiste que me fuera.”

“Estaba enojado, Ned. Estaba enojado y reaccioné. Ya sabes como soy. ¿Cuántas veces me tuviste que sacar de alguna pelea en algún bar? ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que arreglar las cosas por mí con algún esposo disgustado? ¿Cuántas veces me cubriste frente a Jon Arryn?”

“Más de las que puedo contar” respondió Ned con una sonrisa melancólica, todos esos recuerdos de vivencias compartidas volviendo a su mente.

“Ned, tenemos que arreglar esto. El reino ha estado en paz por unos diez años. Podré ser una mierda como rey, pero al menos se como mantener el reino unido.” 

“Es verdad” asintió. “Que tenemos que arreglar esto, que hemos tenido paz por diez años, y que eres una mierda como rey” rió y Robert no pudo evitar soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ned?”

“¿Qué opciones tenemos? Tu esposa y su hermano empujaron a mi hijo por una ventana. Tu otro cuñado mandó un asesino tras mi hijo después. También estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de Jon Arryn.”

“¿Estás seguro de todo eso?”

“Tenemos pruebas.”

“No hay pruebas, Ned. Tienes la carta de la viuda de Jon implicando a los Lannister, pero no sabemos cual. Puede ser cualquiera de esos sobrinos inútiles de mi esposa que pululan por la ciudad. Tiene tantos que parece que cayeran de los árboles” rieron ambos. “¿El cuchillo? No lo se Ned. ¿Estás seguro que le pertenece a Tyrion? Hay tantas posibilidades. Podría ser mío. Yo que se. ¿Quién se va a acordar como son todos los cuchillos?”

“Baeslish lo dijo.”

“Pff, ¡Baelish! Por los dioses, ¡como odio a ese hombre! Por algún motivo Jon confiaba en ese gusano y me lo encajó a mi. No me puedo quejar, igual, es bueno con los números y siempre me consigue el dinero que preciso. Aunque no siempre quiero saber de dónde lo saca.”

“Por motivos completamente diferentes, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho, pero Catelyn confía en él, y yo confío en ella.”

“¿Crees que cogieron?” preguntó ansioso haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano.

“¡Por dios, Robert, no!” exclamó Ned indignado y ofendido. “Cat es mejor que eso y lo sabes.”

“Sí. Tu esposa nunca lo haría. Tuviste suerte con ella. Yo debería haber sido parte de tu familia, Ned. Ella era mía” se lamentó pensando en la hermana de Ned.

“Pero no lo fue” Ned sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

“Arya me recuerda a ella, sabes. Es una buena chica. Pero cuídala mucho, es fuerte y testaruda.”

“Pensé que te gustaban las chicas fuertes y testarudas.”

“Sí, pero mira como terminan” suspiró pensando nuevamente en Lyanna Stark. “La estoy cuidando por ti, como si fuera mía. No se si se ha dado mucho cuenta lo que está pasando, pero pregunta por ti todo el tiempo.”

“¿La puedo ver?”

“Todavía no. Arreglemos este embrollo así se pueden volver a casa.”

“Tú eres el rey, Robert. Solo tú puedes arreglar esto.”

“Sí, pero tú me desafiaste abiertamente. Si te dejo ir sin consecuencias va a sentar un mal precedente.”

“¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres azotarme en la plaza por decir la verdad?”

“No. Pero podrías pedir disculpas en público retirando tus acusaciones. Puedes decir que estabas confundido o consternado por el accidente de tu hijo.”

“¿Quieres que mienta entonces?”

“No es mentir. Es simplemente quedarte callado sobre unas sospechas que no han sido confirmadas ni probadas. Y encuentra a tu esposa y tu bastardo. Han desaparecido y nadie sabe donde están. ¡Ahora se de donde saca su espíritu tu hija, y definitivamente no es de ti!” bromeó.

“Entonces simplemente me dirijo a la corte, me disculpo ante todos esos lametrastes alcahuetes, como los llamas tú, le ruego a tu esposa que me perdone, y me olvido de todo. Me olvido que ellos mataron a Jon Arryn. Me olvido que intentaron matar a mi hijo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?”

“En pocas palabras, sí.”

“Es indignante y deshonroso por donde se lo mire. No puedo hacer eso, Robert.”

“Sí puedes, y lo harás. O tu familia va a terminar pagando las consecuencias. No solo tu familia, pero el reino entero. Como dije, podré ser una mierda como rey, pero soy el Rey y yo mantengo al reino unido. Nada ha perturbado mi paz en años. Los Greyjoy lo intentaron y los masacré. Haré lo mismo con cualquiera que lo intente de nuevo. El honor no es solamente decir la verdad, Ned. Es hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto. A veces el honor implica sacrificios por el bien de todos. Y si tú no puedes ver eso, entonces yo no puedo ayudarte. Pero como tu rey, puedo forzarte a hacerlo.”

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos intentando convencer al otro con la mirada. Robert se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse se dio vuela y se dirigió a su amigo una vez más. “Piénsalo, Ned” pronunció entre dientes con claras señas de frustración y cansancio. Pateó el balde y toda la orina y las heces se esparcieron por el piso. Profiriendo todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones, pegó un portazo y se fue, dejando a Ned pensativo y derrotado.

.

.

.

“Mi esposo cree que una mísera disculpa va a ser suficiente” se quejó Cersei hablando con su hermano menor Tyrion. “Ensucian mi nombre y mi reputación y me acusan de crímenes que no cometí. Y él cree que un simple _perdón_ soluciona todo. No le importa nada lo que yo siento. Nunca le importó.”

“Me pregunto por qué, si tu eres una esposa muy devota.”

“Metete ese maldito sarcasmo por el traste. Te crees que tus pequeños chistes cómicos y tus palabras ingeniosas te pueden salvar de todo lío, ¿verdad? Tú y tu maldito sentido de superioridad moral. _¡Oh, no! Soy simplemente un enano y la gente no me quiere. Pero soy tan inteligente_” se burló ella.

“Soy inteligente.”

“¿En serio? Lo último que escuché sobre ti es que eras un mujeriego borracho que mandó a un asesino a matar a un niño inocente. Incluso si Stark retira lo dicho, ¿te parece que la gente se va a olvidar? El daño está hecho, nuestro apellido está manchado. Y unas míseras disculpas no lo van a limpiar, Tyrion.”

“¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Matar a Stark?”

“No me tientes. Mataría al hombre y a esa metiche de su esposa sin pensarlo dos veces.”

“Nadie ha visto ni a ella ni al bastardo desde que se fueron de la ciudad” observó Tyrion.

“Bueno, quizás los comieron los lobos, o fueron atacados por bandidos, o quizás se perdieron y terminaron en el desierto de Dorne y están muriendo de sed en este mismo momento.”

“Ja. Sería bastante conveniente para ti si ellos desaparecen, ¿no?”

“¿Qué estas insinuando, gusano?”

“Nada. Solo digo que sería conveniente para ti si ellos nunca más hablaran.”

“¿Conveniente para mi? ¿Y que hay de ti? Fue a ti a quien acusaron de intento de asesinato. ¿Te parece que yo tengo algo que ver con su desaparición?” Cersei increpó a su hermano.

“No, no creo.” Tyrion se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. “Pero quizás esas disculpas de Stark serían un buen comienzo. La otra opción es guerra, y tú lo sabes.”

“¿Entonces para evitar la guerra se supone que debo dejar que la gente que me insultó y ensució mi nombre se salgan con la suya sin ser castigados?”

“Bueno, no sin castigo. El nombre Stark también quedaría muy mal parado con acusaciones falsas contra la reina. Es más, puedes hacerlo parecer como que hizo todo eso para ganar poder y que _tú_ eres la misericordiosa reina que acepta perdonarlo.”

“¡Ja! Tienes una habilidad para cambiar palabras y torcer la verdad que es realmente envidiable” rió la reina. “Una disculpa bien podría convertirse en una confesión.”

“Acéptalo Cersei. Nuestro apellido siempre ha tenido ese toque de, ¿cómo decirlo?, mhh reputación manchada. Aquí tienes la oportunidad de parecer como la pobre víctima de una cruel conspiración y hacer que los Stark sean vistos como unos mentirosos, ambiciosos e hipócritas.”

“Que es lo que son” agregó ella.

“Sí, es verdad, hasta cierto punto. Pero esa no es la opinión más común.”

“Vienen a nuestra casa, mienten sobre nosotros y no sufren las consecuencias. Todo porque el inútil de mi esposo siempre quiso ser un Stark. Debería haberse casado con Eddard y punto. _¡Oh, Eddard me hubiera dado unos hijos tan hermosos!_” se burló.

“¿Y que hay de _tus_ hijos tan hermosos?” preguntó Tyrion con un tono ya más serio. “¿De quien son?”

“¿Acaso importa? La ley dice que son de Robert y que Joffrey es el legítimo heredero.”

“Cersei.”

“Tyrion”

“¿Son de Robert?”

“No. ¿Acaso te importa?” lo desafió.

“Supongo que no” respondió sin mucho más para decir. “Así que Stark no estaba mintiendo después de todo.”

“Sobre eso no. Pero no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de Jon Arryn y el asesino que intentó matar al niño Stark.”

“¿Y el accidente del niño?” insistió Tyrion, luego de lo cual hubo un largo incómodo silencio.

“Nos vio. A Jaime y a mi en la torre” admitió ella finalmente.

“La última vez que lo vi no recordaba nada.”

“Bien. Esperemos que siga así.”

“Así que ahora solo nos queda esperar que el niño no recuerde, que Stark diga que estaba confundido y que no tuvimos nada que ver ni con la muerte de Arryn ni con el asesino que fue a matar al niño. Nuestro apellido queda limpio y es el nombre de Stark el que queda manchado. Tú te quedas con tus tres hijos hermosos de familia real y todos vivimos felices y comemos perdices” resumió Tyrion en forma irónica.

“Supongo. Pero igual quiero que paguen.”

“Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, querida hermana.”

.

.

.

El salón de la corte estaba lleno de esos Lords para los cuales Ned tenía poca paciencia. Todos le dirigían una mirada con desdén y desconfianza. Ned observó la multitud con atención buscando la única cara que realmente le importaba. Y ahí estaba, parada junto a Myrcella y Tommen. Robert había cumplido su palabra: ella estaba sana y salva. Por sobre el murmullo ensordecedor que retumbaba en el salón, Ned sonrió a su hija y ella le devolvió el gesto.

“Creo que Lord Stark tiene algo para decirnos el día de hoy.” La autoritaria voz del rey Robert hizo callar a la gente.

“Mi rey, mi reina” comenzó Ned hincándose frente a la pareja real, “miembros de la corte, hay algo que necesito decir. Admito haber acusado a la reina y su familia injustamente” y los murmullos se escucharon de nuevo en el salón.

“¡Silencio!” ordenó el rey.

“Me llegó información confusa que implicaba a la familia Lannister en la muerte de la Mano anterior, Jon Arryn, pero esa información resultó ser falsa. Jon Arryn falleció de fiebre debido a su avanzada edad.”

Ned posó sus ojos en Cersei y ésta la hizo gestos para que continuara.

“También me llegó información confusa que indicaba que la reina y su hermano Jaime habían engendrado los tres niños que están aquí presentes junto a nosotros, pero esa información también resultó ser falsa. No puede caber ninguna duda que tanto Joffrey, como Myrcella y Tommen son hijos legítimos de nuestro rey Robert.”

“Y que Joffrey es, sin lugar a dudas, mi legítimo heredero” agregó Robert.

“Absolutamente, su Alteza” confirmó Ned. “También hubo una confusión en cuanto a un desafortunado accidente que tuvo mi hijo mientras trepaba una torre en mi hogar. Abatido por el dolor y desesperado por encontrar consuelo, erróneamente creí que la familia Lannister estaba implicada en el asunto. Pero resulta evidente que no lo están. Mi hijo simplemente resbaló. Luego de ese accidente, un ladrón quiso sacar provecho del caos y la distracción reinante en mi hogar y decidió irrumpir en el dormitorio de mi hijo. Afortunadamente fue descubierto por mi esposa y tanto ella como mi hijo estuvieron a salvo. No ha habido más incidentes y, para mi suerte y la de mi familia, mi hijo también ha recobrado la conciencia luego de su lamentable accidente.”

“Me alegro que su hijo esté mejor, Lord Stark” dijo Cersei cortésmente.

“Quisiera agregar que la reina y su familia han sido más que atentos y generosos, como se puede ver en la forma que han cuidado a mi hija mientras yo estaba ocupado” señaló a Arya que estaba parada junto a la princesa Myrcella.

“Bueno, si no hay nada más que agregar yo creo que podemos dar fin a este desafortunado incidente” concluyó Robert deseoso de olvidar todo este asunto de una vez. “Lord Eddard Stark, es relevado de su cargo como Mano del Rey. Se le invita a retirarse de la ciudad y volver a su hogar en el norte junto a su hija. Es con gran placer que anuncio que todo esto no fue sino más que un simple malentendido por parte de padres consternados y preocupados por la salud de su hijo. Lord Stark, le aconsejo ser más cuidadoso con las acusaciones que haga en un futuro.”

“Sí, su Alteza. Mis disculpas. Muchas gracias.”

“Puedes irte, Ned” señaló Robert con una sonrisa cómplice a su amigo.

“¿Y su esposa, Lady Stark?” preguntó Cersei.

“No he tenido información sobre su paradero en semanas” respondió Ned con cierto temor.

“Creo que tanto ella como el hijo bastardo de Lord Stark deberían presentarse ante esta corte y retirar sus acusaciones también” continuó la reina. “La niña será nuestra invitada de honor hasta tanto su esposa y su hijo se disculpen públicamente, como la hecho usted” dijo mirando a Ned fijamente a los ojos.

“¿Su Alteza?” Ned le preguntó a su amigo visiblemente confundido por este nuevo giro.

“Nah, eso no será necesario. Solo asegúrate de que tu esposa y tu bastardo retiren las acusaciones hechas y manden una carta disculpándose con mi esposa y su familia. No es necesario que nadie haga un viaje tan largo” respondió Robert quitándole importancia al asunto.

“Como desee, su Alteza.” Ned lanzó una mirada optimista a su hija y le sonrió por sobre la tensión del ambiente.

.

.

Ned y su hija se pasaron el resto del día juntos preparándose para emprender el viaje de regreso. La niña había entendido a la perfección lo que acababa de suceder.

“Mentiste frente a toda esa gente para salvarnos, Padre.”

“Sí, lo hice. Pero no debes decirle eso a nadie. No me gusta esto Arya, y yo se que a ti tampoco, pero a veces es necesario mentir u ocultar la verdad por el bien común.”

“Entiendo, padre. No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que estamos bien. Bran ya está mejor y pronto madre y Jon llegarán a casa. Vamos a volver a nuestras vidas como antes.”

Ned abrazó a su hija, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle que no tenía idea donde podrían estar su madre y su hermano y que probablemente Bran no volvería a caminar. Era posible que sus vidas nunca volvieran a ser como antes.

.

.

.

“¿Crees que la mujer y el bastardo manden esa carta?” Cersei le preguntó a su esposo.

“Lo harán.”

“¿Y con eso ya está, entonces? Mienten sobre nosotros, sobre nuestros hijos, y tú los dejas irse como si nada” dijo con sorna. “A veces me pregunto cual es realmente el sexo débil.” 

“Cersei, no mintieron sobre mis hijos” Robert le dijo en tono severo. “No mintieron sobre la caída de Bran. No tengo idea de quien contrató al asesino o qué fue lo que verdaderamente le sucedió a Jon Arryn, pero no descarto ninguna opción.”

“Castígame, entonces” lo desafió. “¡Ejecútame si estás tan seguro!”

“No haré nada de eso. Nadie tiene nada para ganar con seguir dándole vueltas a este asunto. Y nadie hará absolutamente nada al respecto. El tema está terminado.”

“¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?” le retrucó.

“Si los Stark insisten con esas acusaciones van a ser el hazmerreír del reino. Primero dicen una cosa, no la pueden probar, entonces dicen otra cosa, escapan, evaden la justicia. Sus acciones son muy erráticas para ser tomadas en serio. Ned puso al reino y a su preciado norte en peligro por una venganza personal. Su gente no va a apreciar si los arriesga de nuevo. Yo me aseguraré de eso. Los Stark van a mantener su boca callada.”

“Por nuestro bien espero que tengas razón.”

“De todos modos, le aseguré a Ned que por mientras yo esté vivo y en el poder, si ellos no hablan más del asunto, nada les sucederá. Puedes pensar que mi vida no será tan larga y que es muy fácil tener un accidente. Y puede que tengas razón: yo tomo, voy de cacería, me arriesgo, tengo enemigos. Es por eso que le di a Ned un documento admitiendo que tiene razón en todo lo que dijo para ser utilizado en caso que yo tenga una repentina muerte sospechosa” puso a su esposa a prueba. “Así que como ves, por el bien de todos es mejor si yo tengo una larga y feliz vida con muchos años de prosperidad. Stark se va quedar callado o yo mismo me aseguraré que sufra las consecuencias y el norte se rebele contra él. Tu familia se mantendrá callada y rezará a todos los dioses que yo muera tranquilo de viejo en mi cama para que Joffrey pueda sucederme en el trono, porque de otra forma Ned saltará con esos documentos que prueban la verdad.” Robert miró detenidamente a su esposa. “Yo conozco a tu padre. Él es muy orgulloso, y probablemente no esté para nada feliz con todos estos rumores manchando su bendito apellido. Pero también es un hombre inteligente y sabe lo que es mejor para su familia. Él sabe que si algo me llega a pasar a mí o a Ned y su familia, su legado estará acabado.”

“Pah, tienes todo bajo control. Nos engañaste y nos utilizaste a todos” dijo Cersei, la rabia colándose por entre los dientes.

“Podré ser una mierda como rey, Cersei, pero yo se lo que es mejor para el reino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya nos estamos acercando al final ... En el próximo capítulo veremos como les va a Catelyn y Jon con Lysa ...
> 
> Y Robert la tiene clarísima! Se aseguró que todas estas facciones amenazando la paz en su reino mantengan la boca cerrada y se queden sin hacer nada. De lo contrario todos van a sufrir.
> 
> Gracias :)


	11. Invernalia: De regreso a casa.

Catelyn y Jon estaban de a poco recuperando sus fuerzas en el Nido de Águilas. Ella había querido mandar una carta a su familia para avisarles que estaban bien, pero Lysa se había negado rotundamente. Tenía miedo que esa carta fuera interceptada o cayera en las manos equivocadas y que el Valle se viera envuelto en un conflicto que prefería evitar. “Te he permitido quedarte aquí a recuperarte de tus heridas, pero no puedes seguir poniendo mi casa y mi hijo en peligro más de lo que ya lo has hecho” le había advertido.

“Debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible” le dijo Catelyn a Jon. “¿Cómo está tu pie?”

“El Maester lo vendó. Me dio un bastón y me dijo que trate de no apoyarme mucho por ahora.”

“Tu cara está mejor” observó Catelyn indicando el ojo izquierdo que lentamente estaba volviendo a su tamaño original.

“Sí, gracias. ¿Y usted, mi lady? ¿Sus costillas?”

“Una de mis costillas estaba quebrada, pero el Maester las apretó bien con unas vendas” dijo y se golpeó suavemente el vendaje en el estómago bajo su vestido con su mano. “Mientras no haga movimientos bruscos debería sanar en forma apropiada.” Los moretones de su cara también estaban desapareciendo y el maester había cosido el corte en su mejilla. “Probablemente deje una cicatriz” agregó llevándose el dedo a los puntos en su mejilla. 

“¿Nos podemos ir ahora?”

“Sí. Estaba justo por ir a hablar con mi hermana, pero quería ver como estabas antes.”

Juntos dejaron el dormitorio que le habían asignado a Jon y caminaron por el pasillo hasta el estudio de Lysa. Ella no se encontraba en la habitación, pero lo que sí encontraron fue una pila de cartas desperdigadas en el escritorio.

“Estas son recientes” notó Catelyn al observar las fechas. “Y son de la capital. Esta es de Petyr.”

“¡Aquí mencionan el nombre de Lord Stark!” exclamó Jon señalando una de las cartas.

Catelyn agarró la carta y la devolvió rápidamente al escritorio. Miró a su alrededor y le hizo señas a Jon que se mantuviera en silencio. Cuidadosamente se acercó a la puerta y la cerró. Con más tranquilidad, Jon y Catelyn se pusieron a investigar las cartas.

“Lord Stark ha sido arrestado y enviado a prisión acusado de traición” leyó Jon, todavía sin animarse a llamarlo _padre_ frente a su esposa. “Esperando juicio, dice”

“Esta es de Petyr. Dice que sus planes están dando frutos y que nadie sospecha” leyó Catelyn. “¿De qué planes está hablando? Hace referencia a una carta anterior” dijo mientras sus ojos y sus manos revisaban las cartas en el escritorio. “Tiene que estar aquí.”

“Si es de hace más tiempo quizás su hermana la guardó en otro lado” sugirió Jon.

“¿Pero dónde?” se preguntó Catelyn observando detenidamente el resto del estudio.

“Aquí hay otro mensaje del Rey. Está dirigido a todos los Lords del reino. Nos menciona a nosotros” Jon levantó su mirada alarmado. Catelyn le hizo señas para que continuara. “Lady Catelyn Stark y el bastardo conocido como Jon Nieve son fugitivos de la Justicia Real. Por la presente se le solicita brindar toda información que tenga sobre su paradero o detenerlos si llegan a estar en su poder.”

“Mi hermana nos está protegiendo” dijo Catelyn rápidamente.

“O deteniéndonos” retrucó Jon arqueando sus cejas.

Catelyn miró a Jon y cerró sus ojos por un segundo. “Familia, Deber, Honor. La Familia es lo primero” intentó convencerse a sí misma. “Qué podrá haber hecho con Petyr, me pregunto.” Continuó buscando entre las cartas.

“Aquí hay una caja con más cartas, Lady Catelyn” dijo Jon abriendo un pequeño cofre de madera recubierto en seda azul y con un cerrojo de cuero.

“¡No puedo creer que todavía lo tenga!” exclamó Catelyn. “Petyr y yo se lo hicimos para su cumpleaños número doce” recordó con nostalgia. “Petyr. Probablemente sea ahí donde guarde sus cartas” agregó acercándose a donde estaba Jon. Juntos comenzaron a leer las cartas.

“lágrimas de Lys funcionarán” …

“solo unas pocas gotas, tu esposo ya es un hombre viejo” …

“luego podremos estar juntos, como siempre hemos deseado” …

“mandaste la carta a tu hermana” …

“le dije a Cat que el cuchillo le pertenecía a Tyrion”…

“Cat y su esposo acusarán a los Lannister” …

“Lord Stark ha hecho exactamente lo que queríamos” …

“no te preocupes, Cat va a estar bien, como siempre. Yo la voy a cuidar” …

“si empieza una guerra, te prometo que nos casaremos y yo te protegeré” …

“nada le pasará a nuestro hijo” …

“nuestro dulce Robin será Lord del Valle” ..

“casar a nuestro hijo con la princesa” …

“el esposo de tu hermana se ha ido de la ciudad” …

“la reina sigue mis consejos” …

“han arrestado a Lord Stark” ….

Catelyn había quedado anonadada No podía creer lo que acaba de averiguar. Jon sintió lástima por ella. Traición de tu propia sangre debe ser el peor tipo de traición. No se podía imaginar como se sentiría él si se enterara que sus hermanos o su padre le hubieran mentido o engañado así o si intentaran utilizarlo de esa forma. Suavemente empujó a una Catelyn aturdida y la guió hacia la puerta

“Debemos irnos Lady Catelyn. Me temo que aquí estamos en peligro y nuestra familia también” insistió y por un momento temió haber cometido un error. _Nuestra familia_, había dicho. _No se si apreciará el hecho que yo me considere parte de su familia. _

“Nuestra familia” repitió ella y a Jon se le paró el corazón. “Tienes razón, nuestra familia está en peligro y nosotros también” dijo una Catelyn a quien le estaba costando despertar del estupor que le había causado toda esta nueva información. 

Buscaron a Lysa y le agradecieron por su hospitalidad.

“Me alegro que ya estés mejor y que te hayas recuperado, querida hermana” dijo Lysa.

“Realmente apreciamos tu ayuda Lysa. La Familia es lo primero” Catelyn le sonrió cortésmente a su hermana.

“Yo también le agradezco, mi Lady” agregó Jon con una pequeña cortesía.

“Si mi hermana te considera parte de su familia, yo no soy quien para contradecirla” respondió sin mucho agrado. “Hubo un tiempo cuando ella no podía tolerar ni que dijeran tu nombre.”

“Lysa” Catelyn trató de cambiar el giro de la conversación y suavemente le hizo una mueca de remordimiento a Jon “nos iremos hoy mismo. Has hecho mucho por nosotros y nunca lo olvidaré. Lamento si te hemos puesto en peligro.”

“No hay de que” le sonrió con amor. “Ya arreglé para que los lleven hasta la Puerta de Sangre. Una vez allí se las tendrán que arreglar solos. No puedo arriesgarme a que me vean ayudando a fugitivos. No pueden decirle a nadie quienes son o que estuvieron aquí. Deberían pintarse el cabello de nuevo.” 

Esta vez Jon optó por rasurarse el cabello completamente y Catelyn se tiñó el pelo de negro. Como sus ropas ya no eran más que harapos, Lysa ofreció prestarles nuevas. Sin embargo, para evitar llamar la atención, decidieron utilizar unas ropas viejas y gastadas. Jon escogió unos conjuntos que pertenecían a un sirviente y Catelyn se llevó un par de vestidos viejos de su hermana.

Una vez que estaban prontos para partir se acercaron a la puerta donde los esperaba la carreta. Jon se sorprendió gratamente al escuchar la alegre voz de Mya Piedra. “Buen día Lord Nieve. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.”

Mya los llevó en su carreta hasta la Puerta de Sangre como les habían prometido, y una vez pasado el portón, Jon y Catelyn emprendieron su propio camino. Lysa había arreglado para que un par de caballos les fueran otorgados en la Puerta de Sangre, lo cual significaba que su camino no sería tan arduo como lo había sido anteriormente. Catelyn todavía tenía las costillas sentidas y Jon todavía rengueaba un poco, por lo que el poder ir a caballo y no tener que caminar representaba un gran cambio.

Al igual que antes, intentaron mantenerse alejados del camino lo más posible. Algunas noches las tuvieron que pasar a la intemperie, pero otras noches lograron alquilar cuartos en posadas que encontraban por el camino con el dinero que Lysa les había dado.

Ese dinero también les permitió disfrutar de cenas caseras en las tabernas que encontraban de pasada en la ruta o en los pueblos.

“¿Se encuentra bien, mi Lady? Parece distraída” le preguntó Jon una vez que estaban sentados en un mesa en una posada a mitad de camino. Catelyn levantó su mirada del plato de sopa y esperó a que la mesera se alejara para responder.

“Sí. Solo estoy pensando. Mi hermana …” Bajó su mirada nuevamente y no supo como continuar.

“Lamento que haya tenido que enterarse de todo eso de esta forma.”

“Estaba detrás de todo. Ella y Petyr. ¡Y yo confié en ellos!” dijo con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Jon quería ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo, pero no supo qué decirle. Al final simplemente extendió su brazo sobre la mesa, apoyó su mano sobre la de ella y le dio un suave apretón. Se alegró cuando, en vez de rechazarlo, ella agarró su mano y le devolvió el gesto. “Gran viaje resultó ser éste” le dijo levantando su mirada y dedicándole una sonrisa triste.

“Sí. Deberíamos comprarle un regalo de viaje a Robb para agradecerle” bromeó Jon.

“No me hagas reír” respondió ella tratando de reprimir su risa. “Todavía me duelen las costillas”

Continuaron su camino hacia el norte y empezaron a notar el cambio en la temperatura y el paisaje.

“Extrañaba el frío” comentó Jon.

“Yo ahora también. Pero por muchos años era el calor de Aguasdulces que yo añoraba.”

“Me gustaría visitarlo algún día.” Por un momento temió haber dicho demasiado o haberse tomado libertades que no le correspondían. Cuando ella no lo regañó Jon continuó. “Todas sus anécdotas de cuando era chica y sus historias de cómo disfrutaba en los ríos me han despertado la curiosidad.”

“Podríamos ir algún día. Estoy segura que a tus hermanos y tus hermanas le encantaría ir” y Jon no pudo evitar notar la forma en que ella enfatizó las palabras hermanos y hermanas. “Pero primero debemos llegar a casa y asegurarnos que estén a salvo” agregó y su semblante se había vuelto serio otra vez. 

La verdad es que no habían tenido noticias sobre el resto de su familia en meses. No sabían como le estaba yendo a Robb en Invernalia. No sabían si Bran había por fin despertado. Catelyn rezaba que ya hubiera recuperado la conciencia porque si no lo había hecho hasta ahora ….y no quiso considerar ninguna otra posibilidad. Pensó en Rickon y en cómo el pequeño debería estar extrañándola. Sabían que Arya había sido arrestada junto con Ned, pero no habían escuchado nada sobre Sansa. Catelyn se moría por saber si su hija había llegado a su casa luego del arresto de Ned. También le preocupaban Arya y su esposo y si alguna vez volvería a verlos. El no saber que estaba pasando con su familia la estaba devastando por dentro. Y por los comentarios que Jon le había hecho, era obvio que él sentía de la misma forma. 

A diferencia del primer viaje, el poder contar con caballos y dinero, había hecho el retorno mucho más fácil y rápido. No tardaron en pasar por el Cuello y adentrarse en el Norte. Pasaron por Foso Cailin y Catelyn sintió orgullo al ver toda la actividad en el castillo. Aparentemente las instrucciones de Ned habían llegado a los oídos de Robb y su hijo las había seguido al pie de la letra. Unos días más tarde pasaron cerca del castillo de Cerwin y no tardaron mucho más en poder ver las murallas de Invernalia en el horizonte. _Casa_, pensaron ambos aliviados.

“Identifíquense” les ordenó el guardia a la entrada del castillo.

“Es Lady Stark y Jon Nieve” respondieron, pero sabían que con su nueva apariencia no sería fácil convencer a los guardias de su identidad.

“No. ¡Lárguense de aquí!” amenazó el guardia desenvainando su espada.

“No hace falta” dijo Catelyn levantando sus manos en señal de paz y Jon copió su gesto.

“¿Lord Robb está en casa?” preguntó Jon.

“Y a ti que te importa” le respondió el guardia.

“Llámelo” sugirió Catelyn. “Él nos va a reconocer.”

“Esperen ahí” dijo el guardia señalando el tronco de un árbol caído a unos pocos metros del portón y se dio media vuelta para dialogar con su compañero.

Jon y Catelyn obedecieron y esperaron como se les ordenó por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el portón se abrió de nuevo. No podían creer sus ojos cuando vieron a Robb venir a su encuentro.

“¡Madre, Jon! Estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Dónde estaban?!” gritó. “¿Qué hicieron con su pelo?” preguntó pasando su mano por la pelada de Jon y acariciando los mechones cortos del pelo oscuro de su madre.

“Larga historia, Robb” respondió su madre abrazándolo.

Lo primero que hizo Catelyn al entrar al castillo fue correr por las escaleras al dormitorio de Bran. Abrió la puerta con gran ansiedad, pero su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente al ver la cama vacía. Su alma no aguantó y colapsó al piso en un mar de lágrimas.

“Madre, volviste” dijo una voz a su espalda.

“¡Bran! ¡Rickon! ¡Sansa!” exclamó al darse vuelta y ver a sus tres hijos en el umbral de la puerta. “Los extrañé tanto.” Apretó al pequeño Rickon fuertemente entre sus brazos. “Mirate. Estas despierto y levantado” lloró posando sus ojos en Bran. “Lograste llegar a casa” continuó dirigiéndose a Sansa, quien estaba empujando una extraña silla con ruedas donde Bran estaba sentado. Sansa rodó esa silla hasta donde su madre estaba arrodillada en el piso con Rickon y ayudó a Bran a bajar de la misma. Luego de tantos meses de incertidumbre, Catelyn sintió una alegría inmensa al poder abrazar a tres de sus hijos que temió nunca más volver a ver. Levantó la mirada y sintió un alivio reprimido al ver a Robb y Jon compartir un gran abrazo de hermanos.

“Me alegro que hayan vuelto, madre, pero tenemos que hablar. ¿Por qué no van a sus dormitorios, se refrescan y luego nos juntamos para cenar?” sugirió Robb mirando a su madre y su hermano.

“Sí,” estuvo de acuerdo. “Ordena que lleven una cena a mi cuarto. Para todos” indicó incluyendo a Jon para gran sorpresa de sus hijos. 

Jon nunca imaginó que iba a estar tan feliz de regresar a su casa. Pasó un buen tiempo abrazando y acariciando a su querido lobo, Fantasma. Se dio un buen baño y aplicó mucha agua y salvia para calmar la picazón en su cabeza rasurada. No veía el momento en que su cabello le creciera de nuevo. Luego se afeitó, se vistió y se preparó para ir al dormitorio de Lady Stark. _El dormitorio de Catelyn_, se corrigió y sonrió para su adentros. ¿Cuántas veces había rezado de chico poder ser bienvenido en su dormitorio? Cuando llegó golpeó a la puerta suavemente y esperó que le dieran permiso para entrar. Fue Sansa quien abrió la puerta y le ofreció un vaso de jugo antes de dejarlo pasar. La cena ya estaba servida y aparentemente habían comenzado si él. 

Jon se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió un trozo de pan aderezado. Notó que Rickon estaba dormido en la falda de su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver el alivio reflejado en la cara de Catelyn. Bran estaba sentado en esa extraña silla que Sansa empujaba para todos lados. Theon, quien también estaba en la habitación, saltó al verlo y corrió a darle una palmada en la espalda y darle la bienvenida. Los lobos completaban esta adorable escena familiar: Peluldo, el lobo de Rickon estaba jugando junto con Nymeria, la loba de Arya. Verano, el lobo de Bran estaba, como siempre, a los pies de su amo. Dama, la loba de Sansa se había quedado cerca de su dueña aceptando los pequeños pedazos de torta que ella le brindaba. Y Fantasma estaba junto a Viento Gris, el lobo de Robb. Pero sus ojos pronto recayeron en otro hombre de más edad que no conocía que estaba parado frente a la ventana. 

“Jon, este es mi tío, Brynden” Catelyn lo presentó.

“Mi Lord” saludó Jon extendiendo su brazo.

“Jon” el tío de Catelyn sacudió su mano. “Un placer conocerte. Mi sobrina me dijo que fuiste de gran ayuda estas últimas semanas.”

“¿Usted es quien le enseñó como pescar?” preguntó Jon, a lo cual el hombre lanzó una sonora carcajada.

“Me pregunto que historias mi sobrina ha estado contando sobre mi.”

“Solo buenas, tío” dijo ella rápido, “solo buenas.” Y eso llevó a una amena charla que acompañó la comida que compartieron junto al fuego.

Una vez que terminaron la cena, Catelyn llevó a Rickon a su cuarto mientras Jon empujó a Bran en su silla al suyo. El chico había recuperado sus fuerzas lo suficiente como para participar de las actividades familiares, pero se cansaba con facilidad. Sansa se ofreció a ayudarlo a prepararse para ir a la cama.

Pronto Jon y Sansa se unieron a Robb, Theon, Catelyn y su tío en el estudio de Ned.

“Robb, ¿podrías por favor contarle a Jon lo que me estabas diciendo?” Catelyn le indicó a su hijo.

“Unos pocos días después que ustedes se fueran Bran por fin despertó” Robb comenzó su relato. “Estaba bien, pero no podía mover sus piernas” y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su madre. “Luego Lord Tyrion hizo escala aquí en su viaje de vuelta del Muro. En ese momento, si bien no sabíamos que había sido él quien había enviado al asesino, al menos ya sabíamos que su familia estaba involucrada. Fuimos corteses para no levantar sospechas, pero igual no se quedó mucho tiempo. Lo que sí hizo, sin embargo, fue dar a Maester Luwin un dibujo con un diseño de un dispositivo que permitiría a Bran andar a caballo. Maester Luwin construyó ese dispositivo y luego, basado en el mismo diseño, Nokes, el herrero, construyó una silla con ruedas para que pueda moverse dentro y fuera del castillo.”

“Que bueno” asintió Catelyn.

“Luego de eso no tuvimos noticias durante semanas hasta que nos avisaron que Padre había sido arrestado.”

“Eso fue después de que yo me reuní con él” interpuso Catelyn. “Cuando llegamos a la capital fuimos interceptados por unos hombres en el puerto. Dijeron que venían de parte de un amigo, Petyr Baelish.”

“Pff, nada bueno sale de ese hombre” se quejó Brynden Tully.

“Yo lo conocí” dijo Sansa radiante. “Me pareció dulce y encantador. Dijo que te conocía de cuando eras chica” agregó mirando a su madre.

“Sí, me conocía. Pero no es ni cerca lo dulce y encantador que simula ser. Él es quien me dijo que el cuchillo le pertenecía a Tyrion.”

“¡De haber sabido eso en su momento lo hubiera arrestado cuando pasó por acá!” exclamó Robb enojado.

“Que bueno que no lo hiciste. Más tarde nos enteramos que esa información no era más que un engaño.” Catelyn miró a su tío y sacudió su cabeza apretando los labios. “Convencida que Tyrion era responsable del intento de asesinato me reuní con tu padre” continuó. “Ahí es cuando él me puso al día de otras cosas que él había descubierto. Ninguno de los hijos de Cersei es de Robert. Son todos de su hermano Jaime.”

“¡Sí!” exclamó Sansa. “Padre nos dijo eso a Arya y a mí cuando nos fuimos de Desemabrco del Rey. Se había peleado con el rey y había renunciado a su puesto como Mano” explicó. “Emprendimos la vuelta pero fuimos emboscados en Puerto Blanco.”

“Me sorprende que Lord Manderley haya permitido que arrestaran a Ned en su ciudad” observó Catelyn.

“Lord Manderley dijo que los soldados habían llegado un par de días antes y traían documentos oficiales sobre un cargamento que estaban enviando a Bravos.”

“¿Qué tan confiable es este Manderley?” preguntó el tío Brynden sin ocultar sus sospechas.

“Lo suficiente” lo calmó Catelyn rápidamente. “Es un hombre leal a Ned” aclaró ella y su tío asintió aceptando su explicación.

“En realidad él estaba tan sorprendido como nosotros” agregó Sansa. “Padre y Arya fueron capturados, pero Jory logró ponernos a mí y a Septa Mordane a salvo y traernos a casa. Lord Manderly en seguida juró su lealtad y nos dio su apoyo.” 

“Nosotros estábamos en el Nido de Águilas cuando llegaron esas noticias” acotó Catelyn.

“¿Se encontraron con Lysa? ¿Cómo está?” preguntó su tío preocupado. “¿Por qué no enviaron noticias? Todo el mundo estaba tan preocupado por ustedes” le recriminó.

“Lysa había recibido cartas indicando que Jon y yo éramos fugitivos requeridos por la justicia. Tenía miedo que cualquier carta que enviáramos podía ser interceptada y caer en las manos equivocadas. Quería evitar que el rey y la reina fijaran su atención en el Valle.”

“Sí. Nosotros también recibimos esas cartas” dijo Robb. “Nos llegaron noticias de que padre había sido arrestado junto con Arya y que ustedes dos eran criminales que se habían escapado” señaló a Jon y su madre.

“¿Si estuvieron en Desembarco del Rey, por qué no nos visitaron a Arya y a mi?” preguntó Sansa, desahogando una incertidumbre que la venía carcomiendo desde hacía ya varias semanas.

“Realmente deseaba hacerlo, mi amor, pero no era seguro. Ni para nosotros ni para ustedes” explicó Catelyn con un dolor dibujado en el alma que no le permitió continuar.

“Yo sí las vi” sonrió Jon saltando al rescate. “Mientras su madre se reunía con Lord Baelish, me dio a mí la tarea de buscarlas y asegurarme que estuvieran a salvo. Ella estaba muy preocupada por ustedes.” Jon no quería que Sansa resintiera a su madre.

“Ah” respondido la joven confundida. “No te vi.”

“No, estaba escondido” dijo Jon orgulloso.

“Bueno, ¿y que pasó después que se fueron de la capital?” Brynden Tully quiso volver a encausar el relato.

“Estábamos tratando de volver a casa cuando nos vimos obligados a desviarnos” dijo Catelyn pero no ofreció más detalles de su peripecia. “Nos robaron. Varados y sin dinero, nos dimos cuenta que el Nido era el lugar más cercano.”

“Claro. Tu hermana los ayudaría, sin dudas.”

“Sí” asintió ella sin mucho convencimiento. “Ella estaba preocupada que Jon y yo estábamos poniéndola a ella y su hijo en peligro. De todos modos nos permitió quedarnos en su casa hasta que nos hubiéramos recuperado.”

“¿Recuperado de qué?” preguntó Robb preocupado.

“De nada” respondió su madre con un rápido gesto con sus manos quitándole importancia al asunto. “Hasta que hubiéramos descansado” agregó deprisa. “Y ahí es cuando descubrimos la verdad.”

“¿Qué verdad?”

“Encontramos correspondencia entre ella y Petyr Baelish”

“Pff. Ese nombre de nuevo” refunfuñó su tío.

“Aparentemente los Lannister no son los responsables de la muerte de Jon Aryn, como me había confiado Lysa en aquella carta. Fueron ella y Petyr. Conspiraron para envenenar a Jon Arryn y culpar a los Lannister. Otra carta también mencionaba como Petyr me había mentido sobre el cuchillo y como Ned estaba cayendo en su trampa. También decían que Robin no es hijo de Jon sino de Petyr.” Sus ojos se humedecieron y no pudo continuar.

“Nos fuimos apenas nos enteramos de todo eso” continuó Jon otra vez saltando a su rescate. “Lady Lysa nunca se enteró que nosotros habíamos encontrado esas cartas. Nos dio dinero y caballos y nos ayudó a dejar el Valle. En el camino de vuelta vimos que muchos poblados estaban armados y que habías mandado soldados a Foso Cailin” dijo Jon mirando a Robb con aprobación. 

“Esas fueron las instrucciones que mandó Padre. Jory nos lo dijo cuando llegó a casa con Sansa después del arresto en Puerto Blanco.” Robb apretó sus dientes y cerró sus puños. “Durante semanas estuve sin noticias sobre mi familia. Sin saber si estaban vivos o muertos. Muchas veces quise llamar a los soldados y marchar a Desembarco en persona para enfrentar al rey yo mismo. Maester Luwin me tuvo que convencer de no hacerlo. Dijo que si marchábamos en pie de guerra, eso solo iba a resultar en la muerte de mi padre y mis hermanas.”

“Sabias palabras de Maester Luwin. La última vez que un Stark marchó al sur a enfrentar al rey, las cosas no resultaron del todo bien” comentó Catelyn.

“Siguiendo las instrucciones que había mandado padre, advertí a nuestros abanderados para que estén en alerta y prontos para entrar en acción por las dudas. También pensé que necesitaríamos aliados fuera del Norte. Por eso le escribí al abuelo. Theon fue en persona a Aguasdulces a llevar la información que teníamos.”

“Aguasdulces está en alerta y pronta para entrar en acción” dijo Brynden Tully. “Si hay guerra para liberar a Lord Eddard, allí estaremos.”

“Pero los Lannister no son culpables de todo lo que pensábamos. No mandaron al asesino tras Bran. Y tampoco mataron a Jon Arryn” observó Sansa.

“No, no lo hicieron. Eso fue mi hermana” dijo Catelyn consternada. “Pero estoy segura que fueron la reina y su hermano quienes empujaron a Bran de la torre para esconder su relación ilícita. Y el rey todavía mantiene mi esposo prisionero” agregó con más determinación.

“¿Y qué hacemos?” Robb preguntó en voz alta.

El silencio y la incertidumbre reinaron en la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este "largo viaje" está llegando al final ... solo un capítulo más ...
> 
> Gracias!


	12. Invernalia: el final de un largo viaje.

En Invernalia solo se respiraba incertidumbre. Por un lado, tanto Lady Catelyn como Jon habían regresado a salvo de su largo viaje. Pero por otro lado, Lord Stark y su hija seguían retenidos por el rey. Robb estaba decidido a llamar a sus abanderados y marchar al sur y costó mucho convencerlo de no hacerlo todavía. _Esperemos a ver que instrucciones manda el rey_, había insistido Maester Luwin. _Si marchamos al Sur habrá guerra, _había advertido su madre. _No podemos llevar a todos nuestros hombres y atacar la capital si no sabemos lo que está sucediendo, _había razonado Jon. Pero eso era justamente lo que Robb más quería hacer. Al final decidió esperar una semana más antes de entrar en acción. Se le ocurrió que, de los tres, Jon sería el más fácil de convencer.

“Si no recibimos noticias en los próximos siete días, levanto armas y marchamos a la capital.”

“¿Y qué vamos a conseguir con eso?” cuestionó Jon.

“No lo se. ¡Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentado de brazos cruzados mientras mi padre y mi hermana están en peligro!” sonaba desesperado.

“Comparto el sentimiento, Robb, créeme. Pero atacar la capital solo va a poner sus vidas en un mayor peligro. El segundo que el rey y la reina se enteren que tramamos algo, se acabó. Van a matar a padre y a Arya. Esperemos.”

“¿Estuviste hablando con mi madre? ¡Eso es exactamente lo que ella me dijo!”

“Bueno, supongo que pensamos lo mismo, entonces” Jon se encogió de hombros.

“Así que … tú y mi madre” Robb golpeó el pecho de su hermano suavemente con su puño. “¿Qué hay entre ustedes?”

“¿De qué?”

“Tu y ella. Bromas, relatos compartidos, sonrisas durante la cena, misma opinión. Aquí hay gato encerrado”

“¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien nos dijo que debíamos olvidar nuestros resentimientos triviales?” le retrucó.

“Bueno, sí. Pero nunca esperé … esto” dijo sin saber como expresar lo que quería decir. “¿Qué pasó?”

“Nada. Simplemente un largo viaje.”

El sonido de un cuerno interrumpió su conversación y Robb rápidamente trepó las escaleras hasta llegar a las almenas. A la distancia podía distinguir un pequeño grupo de hombres marchando hacia Invernalia. Al principio no pudo distinguir el estandarte, pero luego vio la bandera amarilla con el ciervo: Baratheon.

“¡Arqueros, a sus puestos! ¡Soldados, a sus armas!” ordenó el joven Lord de Invernalia.

Cuando el pequeño grupo estuvo cerca del castillo, un jinete solitario se acercó a la puerta y Robb en persona salió a su encuentro.

“Ser Morrisey” se presentó el hombre. “Tengo algo para Lord Robb Stark de parte del Rey.”

“Soy yo. Y dígame, ¿precisaba un ejército para traerme un mensaje?” preguntó desafiante señalando a los soldados que habían quedado a la espera. “¿Dónde está mi padre?”

“Su padre está con nosotros. Si nos permite entrar.”

“Muéstremelo” ordenó con desconfianza.

Ser Morrisey se dio media vuelta y le hizo gestos a sus hombres. Cuatro figuras empezaron a caminar en dirección al castillo: un soldado llevando el estandarte Baratheon, otro soldado llevando su espada en la mano, un hombre que caminaba entre medio de los otros dos, y finalmente uno más bajo que caminaba por detrás. Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca los pudo reconocer; el corazón de Robb pegó un salto.

“¡Padre! ¡Arya!” gritó. “¡Abran las puertas! ¡Ya!” ordenó a sus guardias.

Robb abrazó a su padre y su hermana llevándolos a través del portón hacia el patio principal, y una vez ahí le dio la bienvenida a los soldados Baratheon.

“Lord Stark, bienvenido a casa” saludó a su padre formalmente. “Invernalia es suya” agregó con una reverencia.

Muchos saludos y bienvenidas más tarde, todos los Stark pudieron disfrutar de una cena en familia como no lo habían hecho en meses. Compartieron sus experiencias y todos contaron lo que les había sucedido. Ned se alegró de poder ver a toda su familia junta de buen ánimo y disfrutando; los más chicos jugando y los más grandes conversando animadamente. Hasta los seis lobos de sus hijos estaban disfrutando este reencuentro familiar. Se reclinó contra su esposa y le susurró dulces palabras, con la promesa de una larga noche romántica en privado. La vida le sonreía de nuevo.

Antes de retirarse a su dormitorio por la noche, Ned decidió ir a hablar con Jon en su cuarto.

“Jon, quería hablar contigo” le dijo. “Se que arriesgaste tu vida por mi familia y por mí.”

“Son mi familia también.”

“Lo se, hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti” le aseguró. “Y se que tuviste un largo viaje con mi esposa” le dio pie para que Jon se expresara libremente.

“Es verdad.”

“¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo?” le hizo un ademán para que le cuente. 

“Estuvo bien. Tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino, pero nada que no pudiéramos solucionar.”

“¿Y mi esposa?” preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

“Es una muy buena compañera de viaje. Es muy valiente y práctica. ¿Sabías que puede pescar sin caña, usando solo un anzuelo y un cable?”

“No, no lo sabía” respondió Ned confundido por la trivialidad de la respuesta. “¿Qué pasó con tu cabello?”

“Nos tuvimos que esconder y disfrazar. Al principio me lo teñí de un marrón claro, pero luego me lo afeité por completo.”

Ned no sabía como tomar esta nueva relación entre su hijo y su esposa, pero prefirió disfrutar el momento en lugar de buscar tanto los motivos.

Catelyn aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con su tío antes que éste emprendiera el camino de regreso Aguasdulces.

“Familia Deber Honor” comenzó media dubitativa. “Siempre hemos vivido con esas palabras. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido por mi familia, haciendo mi deber y preservando el honor. ¿Qué está haciendo Lysa? ¿En qué estaba pensando?”

“Siempre fue muy fácil de manipular. Y ese gusano de Baelish se aprovechó de sus debilidades.”

“Pero mintió tío. Me mintió a mí, ¡su familia! Me llevó a hacer cosas que podrían haber resultado en la muerte de mis hijos y mi esposo. ¡Familia!”

“Ya se, querida, ya se” le dijo su tío apretando sus hombros con ternura.

“Ella todavía está en las garras de Petyr. Él va a ir al Nido de Águilas y se va a casar con ella. Va a controlarla y tomar el mando del Valle” Catelyn advirtió consternada. 

“Yo voy para ahí. Voy a ver que puedo hacer por ella. La voy a ayudar y proteger.”

“Gracias tío. Se que lo harás.”

“Me temo que estás teniendo demasiada confianza en mis habilidades” bromeó.

“No le digas a mi padre. Le va a romper el corazón.”

“Lo mantendremos en secreto. Por ahora, al menos” le aseguró su tío.

“¡Si se sabe la verdad, la podrían ejecutar por traición y conspiración!” exclamó Catelyn preocupada.

“Dejemos nuestras palabras en Familia por ahora entonces. Dejemos Deber y Honor para otro momento” dijo el Pez Negro con un guiño.

“Le comenté a mi esposo y está de acuerdo en mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. Aparentemente todos estamos guardando secretos de un color u otro para mantener la paz” concluyó sacudiendo la cabeza sin saber qué pensar.

Más tarde esa noche, Ned y su esposa se encontraban sentados en la cama que ambos compartían.

“Así que tuviste un interesante viaje en el sur, por lo que escuché” dijo Ned jugando con el corto cabello negro de su esposa.

“Se podría decir” respondió ella.

“Me gustaría poder mentirte y decirte que me gusta, pero … Realmente extraño mis largos mechones rojos, besados por el fuego” rió tirando suavemente de su pelo.

“Ya va a crecer. Pero por ahora tienes una mujer de cabello corto y negro y con una horrible cicatriz en la cara.”

“Horrible, nunca.”

“Cabello arruinado, manos arruinadas, cara arruinada ….” Comenzó con una sonrisa y luego se mordió los labios para no agregar _y honor casi arruinado_ a su lista.

“Cuéntame de Jon. ¿Qué pasó con él?”

“Nada, hicimos un viaje juntos, eso es todo.”

“Cat, todo el mundo lo ha visto. Se miran, se sonríen, se hablan dulcemente.”

“¿Y qué quieres que te diga?”

“Le pregunté a él. No me explicó mucho, pero dijo cosas buenas sobre ti.”

“Y yo tengo cosas buenas para decir sobre él.”

“Mhh” dijo Ned sin mucho convencimiento.

“Ned, viajamos, hablamos, expresamos lo que sentíamos, compartimos cosas, tuvimos que depender el uno del otro y si ambos sobrevivimos fue porque el otro estaba ahí.”

“¿Qué les pasó? Jon mencionó algunos problemas en el camino pero no me quiso decir nada más.”

“Nada grave.”

“Te escucho” le hizo ademanes para que continúe.

“Nos atacaron, nos robaron y nos perdimos.”

“¡Los atacaron! ¿Quién?”

“No se. Unos ladrones.”

“¿Los lastimaron?”

“No. Un poquito, nada grave” mintió. _Casi nos matan. Le molieron la cara a golpes a Jon y casi le quiebran el tobillo. Casi me violan a mí y me patearon hasta dejarme con una costilla rota. Ah, y antes de eso, Jon se sintió mal en el barco, me vomitó encima y yo lo tuve que cuidar. Casi nos morimos congelados y de hambre juntos. Y luego yo me pegué en la cabeza y me hubiera ahogado en el río si él no me hubiera salvado. Nada grave. _

“Bien” respondió Ned visiblemente aliviado que nada serio les hubiera pasado a su esposa y su hijo.

“Pero hay algo más que debes saber. Es sobre Jon” comenzó, pero inmediatamente alzó la mano para tranquilizar a su esposo cuando vio la preocupación reflejada en su rostro. “Nada malo. Es solo que está preocupado.”

“¿Por?”

“Su futuro. No sabe si tú vas a pensar en algo para él. Él sabe que nosotros vamos a asegurarnos de dejarles un buen futuro a nuestros hijos, pero está preocupado por su futuro. Deberías hablar con él y aclarar el tema.”

“Lo haré” prometió. “Hablaré con él. Mañana. Y mañana nos ocuparemos de esas malditas cartas que Robert quiere que escriban ustedes dos” agregó. “Pero ahora tengo otros planes” dijo dándole una palmada a la almohada y señalándole que se acostara junto a él. “Mucho mejor que la cama en el prostíbulo de Baelish” bromeó.

“Argh, ni menciones su nombre. Después de lo que le hizo a mi hermana. Después de lo que nos hizo a todos. Sus mentiras casi nos matan.”

“¿Tu tío se va a mudar con ella?”

“Por ahora.”

“Tranquila, él la va a cuidar” quiso asegurarle. “Tu hermana va a estar bien.”

“Le pedí que no le contara a mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo. Si mi padre se entera lo que hizo Lysa, no creo que su corazón lo pueda resistir.”

“Como quedamos, mantendremos el secreto para salvar su vida.”

“Así que ahora todos mantenemos todos estos secretos. Secretos sobre secretos. Mentiras sobre mentiras. Nosotros sabemos algunos secretos. El Rey sabe los suyos. La Reina y su familia tienen otros secretos. Mi hermana tiene los suyos propios también. Y hay muchos secretos que nadie sabe y mentiras que nadie revela. Pero nadie dice nada” dijo Catelyn mostrando su frustración. “La paz pende de un hilo, Ned. Una palabra equivocada, en el momento equivocado, a la persona equivocada y …” suspiró. No fue necesario terminar su frase.

“Si nosotros contamos lo que sabemos, habrá guerra y no se con cuánto apoyo contaríamos, tanto en el Norte como en otros reinos. Si los Lannister abren al boca, habrá guerra y nosotros tenemos documentos que ellos no podrán refutar. Lo mejor para todos es simplemente olvidar todo el asunto.”

“Eso no suena como tú” le dijo acariciando su barba. “Eso suena más como Robert. ¿Acaso cambiaron de cuerpo y yo voy a hacer el amor con el rey?” dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

“¡Ja! No. Pero sí, fue Robert quien me convenció. Por el bien nuestro y de nuestro pueblo. Y del reino en general.”

“Entonces tú ya te disculpaste con el rey y la reina en persona y Jon y yo lo haremos por carta. Pero nadie se va a disculpar por lo que le hicieron a Bran. Todos nos mantenemos callados y nadie paga por sus crímenes” resumió sin estar muy segura si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. La gente que los había lastimado no recibiría castigo por lo que habían hecho, pero su hermana tampoco sufriría castigo alguno. Y a su vez, ellos también habían sido perdonados.

“Es así, mi amor” le dijo su esposo dándole un beso en la boca. “Pero todos vivimos para contarlo.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, no hubo guerra entonces … Y sí, es verdad, todos los crímenes quedaron impunes, pero al mismo tiempo, nadie sufre innecesariamente. … El viejo y querido Robert se aseguró de eso …
> 
> ¿Acaso hubiera estado tan tranquilo y sido tan racional en los libros si se hubiera enterado de la verdad? Difícil saber a ciencia cierta. Era bastante impetuoso y disfrutó con la muerte de esos niños Targaryen. También sabemos que mandó asesinar a Daenerys. Pero al mismo tiempo, hizo eso para asegurar la paz en su reino. En esta historia, son Ned y Cersei (y sus respectivas familias) quienes amenazan su reino. Matar a una muchacha que nadie conoce y que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia (Daenerys) es una cosa. Pero matar a los Starks, Guardianes del Norte, a y a los Lannister, Guardianes del Oeste, es bien distinto. Eso seguramente traería otro tipo de consecuencias mucho más serias. Necesitaba que ambos lados dejen de actuar en forma impulsiva y guiados por su propio sentido de justicia, moral y honor, que solamente iba a resultar en una guerra. En esta situación, lo mejor para asegurarse la paz del reino era justamente mantener todo en secreto. … o no … quizás …
> 
> Así que todos mienten y engañan y ocultan verdades … pero todos viven …
> 
> De todos modos, mi idea principal en esta historia no era tanto la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes. Muchas historias tratan sobre eso. Incluso yo misma he escrito varias. En algunas ganan los Stark, en otras pierden, y en otras ni ganan ni pierden. Lo que más me interesaba aquí eran Catelyn y Jon, y la relación entre ellos dos. La idea era mostrarles un poquito más sobre su situación y hacerles ver cosas que nunca pudieron ver, ya sea porque sus miedos, sus inseguridades o sus prejuicios eran más fuertes que su racionalidad. A medida que la historia progresa, Jon y Cat empiezan a ver un poco más y a darse cuenta como se siente el otro.
> 
> En los primeros capítulos Jon y Cat todavía están en esa tesitura de "Me odia" "Lo/la odio". Y Robb básicamente les dice "Basta de pavadas y hagan lo que hay que hacer."
> 
> Al principio de su viaje, hice que los dos se dieran cuenta que se necesitaban mutuamente pero no lo querían admitir. Por ejemplo, ambos sabían que debían calentarse en el frío del norte, pero ninguno quiso parecer débil frente al otro.
> 
> Una vez en la capital, los dos estaban desconfiando el uno del otro. Jon pensaba que Cat lo quería matar y Cat pensaba que Jon los había traicionado. Obviamente, los dos estaban equivocados, pero sus temores y desconfianza no era descabellada.
> 
> Pero cuando los atracaron, los dos estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad del otro y debieron cuidarse mutuamente. Y esa conversación que tuvieron les hizo ver exactamente lo que el otro sentía – algo que ignoraban completamente.
> 
> En el Valle, ambos tuvieron una dosis de realidad. Mya le hizo ver a Jon cómo es realmente la vida de un bastardo y que la vida de él es un paraíso. Cat pudo ver como se siente Jon por ser un bastardo y como él siente que es una "carga" (y ella se siente culpable por eso).
> 
> Ya más cerca del final, ambos se dan cuenta de lo lejos que han llegado.
> 
> Para ser justos, yo no culpo a ninguno de los dos por la forma en que sentían. Por supuesto que tiene sentido que Catelyn resienta la presencia de Jon y desconfíe de él (cuando todos sabemos que Jon es un buen tipo y nunca haría lo que ella temía) y tiene sentido que Jon se sienta dejado de lado (cuando todos sabemos que esto nunca ocurrió). No era necesario que se amaran como madre e hijo, solo precisaban coexistir de forma decente – y lo hicieron. Habla muy bien de ellos y del tipo de persona que eran el hecho que jamás hayan actuado en base a las ofensas que ellos creían que el otro les infligía y que hayan podido mantener una relación de, por lo menos, una mínima decencia.
> 
> ¿Si me hubiera gustado que hubieran tenido otro tipo de relación? ¡Por supuesto! Pero es muy fácil juzgar con el diario del lunes y sabiendo cosas que ellos jamás supieron. Ellos no tenían motivos para cuestionarse y dudar de la forma en que se sentían. Así que en esta historia, justamente, les di esos motivos para que pudieran dudar de sus propias suposiciones y pudieran ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del otro.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme sus comentarios a ver que les pareció ...
> 
> Gracias!


End file.
